The Journey of Chaos
by Ireth-Tasartir
Summary: plot(a 17 year old girl on a strange pokemon journey) chap: her path leads her torwards the Niebla Forest but during a rest Jag practices with Bluemist however another strange attack and an ignorant pokedex will lead her to a danger worst than ever...RR
1. Water and Fire don't Mix

My gaze placed on the numerous shapes forming the map, my eyes ran across the lines that showed the paths we were supposed to follow to get to Real city. From time to time i took my eyes from the paper to make sure we were not sidetracked, and sighted in releife as i figured we were on the right way. Jolt trotted happily in front of me, emiting happy barks as he hopped after a yanma. I sighted and leaned against the rought bark of a tree trunk, i closed my eyes and pulled my scarf up as a small blow of icy wind played with my hair. I felt a tug on my pants, and looked down only to see Jolt biting them, i leaned down and patted his soft, spiky head, "whats with you, pal?" i asked my electric friend, Jold stuck his tounge out, "joltjoltjolt(i want the eons here)" he said, i smiled softly and giggeled. I took my bag, taking a small, squared box out of it, i placed the box on top of a nearby, low, rounded shaped stone. I oppened the box revealing the liquid monitor that belonged to my beloeved laptop, i turned it on, entered connection and typed my password away. The beeping showed it was calling, i pulled the mycrophone out and i leaned next to it, ready to talk. Prof.Trace picked up the call, he smiled as he saw my face on his videophone, "hi proffesor, can i exchange two pokemon for espeon and umbreon?" i asked, the proffesor smiled and turned arround. He stood up fom his seat and walked away through a white door visible from the position of the videophone, he returned a while later with two finely shapped, shiny, red and white pokeballs, he sat down again, "well, you say, wich pokemon will you send?" he asked softly. I thought for a minute touching my chin, and then gasped as the idea snapped in my head, i leaned closer to the microphone, "i will send Nymph and lapras, they are not too useful in this conditions" i reasoned, the proffesor nodded and placed the pokeballs on the teleporter, i did the same with a small teleporter that stuck from the side of my laptop.  
  
The two pokeball materialized onto the small device connected to my laptop, i picked them up and closed connection to continue with my trip. The sun started setting, we could see it disappear behind the tall colossus that stood pridefully over us showing its dominant power. The smooth clouds that covered us had a creamy icy colour, they stood very still, enclosing us in our own little world. As it had gotten darker the atmosphere surrounding us got colder and colder, reaching a few degrees under 0. the wind blew strongly, freezing every inch of my body. Jolts spiky fur was now standing loosely on his body as he hopelessly tried to heat himself up. I pulled my hat down to cover my ears, and my scarf up to cover my nose, i ended with my gloves and closing my feather coat completely. "uf, its freezing here" i said, a small cloud of vapor came out of my mouth and filtrated through the fibers of my woolen scarf, Jolt nodded in agreement as a shiver ran down his spine and made him shake all over. I realized how cold he was, he tiptoed as if trying to avoid stepping on the cold, frozen grass. I picked him up and placed him closer to my body by wrapping him with my coat, "there, now we will both be warm" i told him, he looked up sleepily and smiled.  
  
I kept walking across the ghostly forest, only a few cicadaceus that stood at the sides of the path, had their spiky leaves hanging from their branches, the rest of the trees had lost their smooth coat of emerald leaves, wich gave them a spooky appereance. I looked at my watch and gasped realizing it was very late, i loked at the sleeping dog on my arms and shook him a bit, he blinked several times and looked at me sleepily and disturbed, "hey, Jolt buddy, dont fall asleep" i told him, Jolt realized what i had meant and efforted to remain awake.  
  
I felt something soft and cold fall on my nose, i shivered a bit at the surprise and looked up at the sky. I saw tiny white spots floating down, misteriously and peacefully. They were like the stars that every night observed us from the top, that had decided to come down and rest on the surface of our planet. I speeded a bit hoping to get somewhere soon enough, before the snow that was starting to cover the floor with their blank rug, slowed us and posibly froze us. i kept walking, the thick curtain of falling snow imposibilized my complete vision. Suddenly, i stopped, Jolt shot his head up to stare straight into my eye, i didnt watch him, i looked at the path, it was gone. The snow had covered it completely, and now we were lost, lost to the will of the elements.  
  
Sensing the frustration and danger, a pokeball that hanged from a silvery chain located arround my neck started moving, but i payed no atention. The fury of the creature located inside grew bigger, and finally it released itself from the metallic and electronic cage where it lived. The reddish beam of energy shapped the features of the animal perfectly, a pair of strong wings to fly across the skies, a set of sharp claws located on the arms and legs, used to tear flesh, two horns to intimidate any possible danger, a long neck to stand its royalty and pride, and a set of fangs situated inside a sharp mouth, and a strong jaw, that would make even the most fearsome gyarados turn away. I looked at the creature's violet eyes and it looked down at me, with a caring and soft expresion that anyone would have thought impossible in this animal, mostly known for its strong temper and fearless personality. I patted her softly as she emmited a soft roar of gratefuless and peace knowing we were all right. I smiled, "Flamie, do you think you can help us find a city or town nearby?" i asked the animal in front of me, "charchaaar(of course, Jag, i will be back with the speed of a lighting)" the dragon answered softly as she took off to find any place where we could take shelter. The charizard flapped her wings, the falling snow either bounced off or flew spirally out of the way as the wings formed a small breeze. The reddish creature flew off into the mists of night, she disappeared through the beauty of snow, leaving small sparks of her flaming tail behind, all me and Jolt could do now was wait for her return.  
  
The great creature flew as fast as her wings could carry her, passing through the thick curtain of snow. Sometimes her violet eyes would close as the frozen sparks that fell from the sky entered the two misterious violet jewels. Her gaze pierced trough the falling snow as she swore she had seen a faint signal of any possible human activity. She flapped her wings to increase the speed, making snow fly across the wind in a zigzaggin motion to finally meet her flaming tail. Continously melt into small transparent jewels that fel down at a faster speed, freezing with the low temperatures and transforming into small blueish crystals that smashed into millions of tiny particles once their delicate structure entered contact with the hard ground. Flamie kept her speed and direction, without looking at anything else but the sparking lights at the horizon. Suddenly and out of nowhere appeared an enormous, and elongated snake. The head of the creature was smooth, a pair of dark, misterious eyes decorated it, two feathery wings, like those of a pegasus, stuck out of her head, a horn decorated the middle. The rest of her body was blueish, shiny, that could almost blend in with the icy enviroment, and two spheres decorated the end of her tail, givng it a misterious appereance. Flamie stopped dry as she was almost nocked over by the emerging creature of the mist, she lost her balance and started falling torwards the darkness of the forest, unable to move her tired wings anymore. Seeing her doom near, Flamie lost all hopes and closed her eyes, her way to say, "im ready, take me" but through her inteligent mind raced a whole collection of thoughts and memories. Flamie saw many images, when she first saw Jag, she was happy and joyful as she could see this human didnt want to be only her tainer, but her friend, they both needed a friend so they both had each other. She then saw the time when she helped with Jag's first capture, the sweet bulbasaur. Another snap of the hard drive and she saw herself about to be eaten by a gyarados, but Jack held her and lifted her up placing her on his lapras. Another image was her, already chaizard, Jag riding on her back as they zigzagged and raced after the dragonite. Many thoughts raced across, but all of them had something in common, no matter what happened Jag had always trusted her, she had always been there, saving the day with her true power. Flamie oppened her eyes, hewr fury loked at the trees, she was sure of something, Jag is a dragon trainer and she isnt going to be the one deceiving her. She extended her huge wings wich razored across the hard coniferous' branches, she roared spitting her ultimate attack, flamethrower, burning through the branches, leaves and trees, she flew out roaring like the champion she was.  
  
The snow melted in her way as she shot her attack, leaving an open path for the queen of dragons to pass through. The sparks she saw a long time ago had become clearer and now were a very well defined little rural town, she landed in front of one of the houses, it was a nice little house, built completely out of stone, the door was wooden, wich many cracks that defined its age, the roof was wood as well, and the windows were glass, there where some cracks wich indicated this was a place with a normal temperature below 0ºC in winter. On the roof stood one old chimney, a long but faint cloud of smoke floated out, Flamie knew this house was inhabited, she roared to call the person's atention. After a few minutes of insistent roaing, the door oppened with a loud shriek, Flamie stopped roaring as the light of a candle lit her face, she looked down and saw a woman standing on the door. The woman's hair was long, dark brown with some white hairs showing through, her skin was light, but slightly wrinkly, she was dressed with a sweater and a pair of blue pants, a little white jacket covered her shoulders. She looked at the dragon with her deep, brown eyes, observing every inch of the animal, Flamie smiled at her. The woman gasped and covered her mouth, she walked torwards the dragon who steped back hesitantly, "oh no, dont be afrad of me, please, fire dragon" the woman said standing on her place as she noticed the fear of the powerful creature. Flamie calmed down as she heard her sweet voice running across her ears. The woman walked front and touched the little medal that hanged from Flamie's neck, it was a round medal, wooden, and inside it was carved the symbol of a flame, red and yellow, the coin was tied with a black cord that surrounded the dragon's orange neck. The woman looked at her, "i gave my nephew a medal like this when she was bornt, i wished she would become a fire master like her aunt used to be, she must be 16 now, i wonder wich pokemon she chose and where is she now" the woman explained, Flamie roared softly, with a tone of calm as she heard those words. The woman looked into Flamie's violet eyes, "you are very proud, but inside yourself you are one sweet, caring animal, without any bit of real viciousness in your soul, only one fine tainer will do this, who is your trainer dragon?" the woman asked, Flamie smiled and bend down on the floor. The woman observed the great creature carving a name with one of her sharp claws, she read the name aloud "Jaguar...Jaguar?" her eyes oppened wide as she read that name, she looked at the dragon, "dragon tell me, where is your trainer" the calm woman said now altered, Flamie looked at the horizon and extended her wings emiting a loud roar that could be hear for a long time after the mouth was shut.  
  
The woman ran inside, Flamie looked at her leave thinking she had lost this battle, she got ready to return and help her trainer, but then, the middle aged returned, a pokeball in her hand, she tossed it, "go Unicorn" the woman yelled. The pokeball flew through the wind and snow, it split open and the energy kept inside was released, it shapped into a wonderful animal, it was of a purer white than snow, a horn decorated the forehead, the icy blue eyes under it reflected courage, and a fiery mane stuck out of the head, a row of fire ran through the back, and the tail, also made of fire, whipped nervously. The woman rode on the horse, she looked at the dragon, "come on charizard, show me the way to your master" she comanded, Flamie nodded, she roared proudly torwards the sky and flapped her powerful wings several times to lift her weight up. She flew like a jet torwards her trainer, now worried about her well being, the woman held onto the horse's neck, under he comand the animal lifted up a bit to impulse her whole body forwards, and finally started a quick trot across the village, through the hill and torwards the forest, her gaze locked on the flaming dragon above her.  
  
I was getting colder by the minute, the snow fell stronger and it seemed as the wind blowing was even more freezing than before, my legs could not keep my body up and i ended collapsing under my own weight. I slowly started to drift into a painful sleep, unable to keep awae any more, i gave up, something Jolt had done a long while ago. I looked at the sky one more time, expecting to see my trusty dragon return with my salvation, but i saw nothing but the slow, motioning snow flakes, floating down lazily, i closed my eyes and waited for what was to come.  
  
The fire dragon flew alarmed, across the same fores she had flown before, the flaming horse galloped under her, making a few lazy sounds as her hoofs entered the thick base of snow that was situated under the leafless trees. Flamie noticed something in the middle of the snow covered path, she flew torwards the figure and landed with such a speed and strength that she almost flipped over herself. With her mouth she removed the snow covering the figure, it was her trainer, her face pale and cold. Flamie roared a call torwards the horse that was on the way, she then looked at her trainer, her violet eyes watered with sadness and worriedness, she gently placed a paw on her neck, her heart was beating, she was alive, but her breathing was slowing down as her body froze slowly. The horse leapt up and stopped right in front of the young woman, the older woman went down of her animal and walked torwards the human and the dog that layed motionless in front of her. The woman looked at Flamie, "dragon, you have to carry then torwards my house, and hurry" she said looking at her seriously, Flamie nodded and leaned down, the older woman placed the teenager on Flamie's back, and then ran torwards the horse, she looked at the animal and yeled "NOW". As soon as both creatures heard this, they started moving, Flamie took off carefully so Jag would not fall off, and the horse started galloping at full speed torwards her home, leaving an acute neight on the frosty winds.  
  
Some time later, Flamie was inside the house, she observed the stone walls decorated with pictures and photographs of people, the furniture was also made of wood, their old style was emphasized with some dry flowers or some copper frame with an old black and white picture. The aprks emited by the dancing flame from the chimney created magical figures of shades and lights on the dragon's skin, but she didnt even bother, her gaze locked in a closed door, door belonging to one of the few old rooms in the house. Inside this room, Flamie's trainer was on the edge, so was her old pal Jolt, the old woman was working on both of them to bring them back to life. Flamie's head straightened over her elongated neck, her eyes looked arround perceptively as she swore she had heard a rather familiar trotting, she gazed arround seeing nothing but hearing pawsteps getting closer. She saw a small figure run past, it was a little dog, al fury, a huge, fury tail wich was as big as his whole body, the brown tail was ended in a bunch of creamy white fur, his neck was surrounded by a collar of creamy white fur, the ears were long and brown, the eyes were black like a couple of beetles, and the smile declared its outgoing and happy personality. The creature stopped right in front of the enormous creature, he looked at her, Flamie looked down, right into his eyes, a warm feeling running through her. Compassion or maybe a kind of friendly love, nostalgy possibly, anything it could have been, she knew this creature was inocent, like her charmander self. The little animal looked at the colossus in front of him, he knew that she could squash him like a fly, but a comforting feeling of friendship and confidence entered his heart, he somewhat knew the great animal in front of him would not harm him. The shrieking of a door startled both creatures, wich snapped out of their hypnosis, the little dog looked front as the old woman came out, her hands covered with water, she looked at the animals, "Llama, come here" she comanded, the little fury dog obeyed and trotted torwards the woman. The woman's eyes turned torwards the dragon, she walked slowly and calmly torwards the animal, Flamie gasped expecting the worst, she moved back a bit. A comforting hand layed on her shoulder, and a calming smile was shot torwards her, "it is ok Flamie, they will be all right" the woman explained, Flamie sighted pleased, a sight that did sound much more like a roar, but the woman understood.  
  
The birds chirped out of the stone house, Flamie's eyes oppened and blinked a few times as the sun light was directed straight torwards them, she observed her surroundings trying to get back to reality. She observed the ashes at the chimney, still glowing red at some areas, she was laying on a soft, smooth carpet, right in front of the chimney. She yawned deeply and stretched her muscles, they hurted from last night's frenetic flight across the winds, but she didnt care about it. She looked at the door that stood closed in front of her, keeping her away from her beloved master. Flamie pushed her heavy body up and closed her wings tightly against her back, by doing that, she was sure not to throw any of the delicate decorations that hanged from the walls and stood sparklying on the old, wooden tables. She walked slowly torwards the room where her friends where kept, she stoped in front of the door and placed a paw on its cracked and wooden suface, a sight escaped her fangs. Flamie was lost in her thoughts, she didnt notice the door being oppened, she didnt see the woman standing in front of her, the same old lady from last night. She snapped out of her thoughts when something fury ran past her, getting too close and tickeling her leg with a soft, silky brush of fur. Flamie almost fell down from the surprised this pleasant tickleling had caused on her, but remained still as she noticed the woman looking at her. The woman did nothing for a few minutes wich made Flamie's nerves race from her head to her stomach and back. The woman then shot a smile at the red ragon and turned arround, walking in, Flamie hesitated a bit before entering, but finally did. She paced inside the room wich was brightly lighted, the sun played with the sparks of dust givng the room a mistycal and even sacred look, the walls were built of stone and there where some pictures and paintings hanged from the walls, an old desk, beautifully carved and with a small photograph. It was a young girl, no older than 14, she looked a lot like Jag, and was dressed like a horse rider and next to her was a small, very bright white ponyta, a flaming mane could be seen behind the horse, the eyes where different from normal ponytas, they were icy blue, and a leather briddle was surrounding the mouth and head. Flamie looked at the horse's eyes, they were icy blue, she had seen those eyes somewhere, and it finally hit her, that ponyta must be the rapidash the woman owned so the old lady must be this young girl. The reddish dragon turned her head and focused on a small wooden bed, laying on the bed, covered with two thick, wool blankets, was her beloved trainer. A tear scaped her eye as she observed the motionless teenager laying in a coma in front of her.  
  
I felt myself lighter by the minute, being pulled torwards something, or someone. Images flew in front of my eyes, at the speed of lightning making it hard to recognice, those images stopped. I saw myself dressed in a beautiful white dress, long, and sleeveless, very tight till my waist, shapping my body perfectly, and very loose from the waist down. My hair fell loose over my shoulders and my naked feet stepped on the moist grass. I looked arround, admiring the beauty of the surroundings, it seemed so real but at the same time so unreal and imaginary. The trees where covered with bright green leaves that emmited a silvery glittering as the sun washed them with its light. The grass under me was soft like cotton, wet with dew and the same green as the leaves. I heard a sound, a soft splashing of water, my curiosity overpowered me as i started walking through the grass, the calming sound getting louder as i neared the source. I reached a sandy path, very few pebbles were situated at the sides, the path stretched along the forest until it disappeared in the mystical horizon. I hesitated a bit before stepping on the sand, but once i did i noticed the path was soft, and the sand was cold but dry, like the silky sand of a deserted beach on the cool morning of a wonderful summer. My icy blue eyes gazed across the path and i motioned slowly, leaving my thin footprint behind, the trail of my existance in this magical place. I walked slowly but steady across the path, the trees covered me, making a roof of silvery green leaves. I noticed something on the distance, a colum of bright, silvery light entered through a gap in the forest, my eyes stared at it for a long time as i quickened my pace. I stopped right in front of the light, i neared my hand slowly and touched it, it penetrated the light but nothing happened, i then moved my whole body inside, but i felt nothing. I looked up looking for the source of this magical light, and my eyes widdened. The silvery moon reflected on the dark spehere surrounded by a line of icy blue that formed my eyes, arround the moon was a starry night sky, it was night but it seemed like it was day inside this strange forest.  
  
The previous sound became more intense, it made me snap out of this hypnotizing trance. I walked away from the light to walk torwards the soft sound, that delicately seemed to be caling my name. I reached a pathcross and stopped trying to decide wich way to follow, i looked left, then right, back and forth, and examinated carefully both ways, as if my future depended from them. The left path was straight, it reached the end of this forest, and oppened into a grassy field showered by the sun light, small sparks of colour spreaded arround. The right path was much different, there where stones and hard roots forming a way down into another path, wich disappeared in the mist of night. I observed both of them, wich of them should i chose? Easy or hard? Reality or dream? I walked one step front, but stopped and moved back again, i analized the paths again. I finally decided wich path to take, and i moved torwards the rought way down, i stepped on the stoned specting to hurt myself but i felt nothing, they covered with moss as soon as i stepped on them. I reached the bottom and started walking again, the forest got darker the further i went, and after a while of walking through the soft beach sand, i reached the end. The forest extended further than my eyes could reach, but the path had made an end right in front of a curtain of tangeled plants. I moved them apart, my hand covered with the soft, morning dew as it touched the wet, greenish leaves. I moved through it, and a moist, humid fog surrounded me, the sound was now very clear, it was water splashing, it was the song of a waterfall.  
  
I walked front, the shades in front of me turning into clear figures that i could identify, i stopped as i felt nothing in front of me. I looked down and saw a stair made completely out of stone. I stepped on the first step, it was cold and wet, but i felt a calming relaxation running through every muscle of my body. I stepped on the next step, this feeling became more intense, and one by one i stepped on each of the ten steps that made their way down, feeling more calm and relaxed every step. I finally reached the end and i stepped front, out of the fog, and amazed, i looked arround. I was in a cave, the walls were smooth, polished stone, a curtain of water fell from the top. I moved torwards the crystaline water, i touched it and it moved arround my hand, leaving a feeling of pleasant coolness. In front of my eyes, the waterfall oppened, i stepped front and moved right into a flat, smooth stone, the waterfall closed again, to keep wichever secret it guarded. I sat on the stone, the dress covering my legs. My eyes gazed across the place, it was a small lake, washed by the moonlight, the river disappeared through the forest, wich closed forming a greenish wall arround the clear water. I heard a splashing of legs entering the water, wich atracted my atention, i looked arround and saw the most magnificent creature ever. It was a horse, of a very pure white, the mane was silky, and had a silvery shade under the beams of the full moon, a spiral, silvery white horn, decorated its forehead, the eys where deep and dark, and its graceful figure walked elegantly torwards me, leaving trails of magic behind itself, where its silvery hooves stepped.  
  
It stopped right in front of me, staring with its dark, deep eyes, wich reflected nothing, like black holes. It lowered its head pointing me with the horn, i wanted to move and run, but stood still, hypnotized by the beauty fo this incredible creature. It moved front a bit, touching my chest with the tip of the horn, i felt scared at first, but i didnt move a muscle. The animal pressed a bit, the horn entering right through myself, but i didnt feel any pain. I realized the whole horn had passed right through me, but i was still alive, or was i? The horse moved back and looked at me, i felt a bright aura surrounding me, the same colour of the moon. The animal then turned arround and looked behind torwards me, "ride" a female voice echoed in my head, i pointed myself, and the mare nodded. I crawled torwards the animal and carefully leapt down onto her back, trying not to harm her in any way. Once she felt i was onto her, she moved up, standing on her hind legs, emmiting a magical sound, as she impulsed her body forward and trotted elegantly across the lake. With a leap we entered the forest, entering through the thick wall of plants, like a spirit. She trotted faster than any animal i had ever seen, overpassed easily the speed of Jolt himself, and she as far more graceful than a pigeot. A light was seen at the end, very bright light, and as we went closer i felt myself heavier as we were reaching the light, i closed my eyes and felt peace and calm as we passed through.  
  
I sighted a bit as i oppened my eyes, a beam of light was focused right into my eyes, i felt something covering my body, it was a warm quilt. I looked arround and saw a happy looking, red dragon standing at the side of my bed, i examined every feature of the familiar animal and saw a necklace arround its neck, with the symbol of a flame, i smiled and sat up on the bed, "Flamie? Is that you?" i said. The animal walked closer, trying to contain her tears, "charchaar(yes, it is me)" she roared softly, i hugged her tightly, tears streamig down my cheeks, "oh Flamie, you have saved us" i said, i felt her sob uncontrolably as she realized i was ok, her strong arms and claws surrounded my body giving me a tight but caring hug. I oppened my eyes and looked at her, she smiled warsmly at me, but as i came into realization of what had happened i started to panick, i looked arround "Jolt? Where is Jolt?" i almost screamed slowly recovering my strength, Flamie looked at me calmly, like the horse from my dream, i felt a little better but was still nervous about my loyal friend. A woman that had been in a corner all the time, and that i still hadnt realized about her existance, walked forwards, "calm down my child, your friend is out with Llama, my eevee" she said pacing slowly torwards the window, and looking out with a knowing smile. I stood up eakly, being helped by the dragon as my legs failed the first attepmt to mantain my body weight, i continued in walking torwards the window and looked through it, i smiled with pleasure and happiness. Jolt was outside, trotting arround the fresh snow, falling and rolling on it as an eevee pup played with him, the brownish fur covered totally with icy snow, their yells and barks of joy and happiness echoed in the valley, totally covered with snow that reflected the new day's bright sun.  
  
A little later i was sitting on a soft couch, next to the chimney, where a sparkling flame danced at the sound of an inaudible music. I held a hot cup of warm, peach tea on my hands, and took a small zip gasping at the hot drink inside my mouth, a warm feeling spreaded through my body as i felt the liquid go down my throat, chest and stomach. The woman looked at me and smiled, "young lady, what is your name?" she asked sweetly, i moved my eyes up, away from the cup, "well, my friends call me Jaguar, or Jag, so i would be pleased to be kept that name" i said smiling, the woman smiled pleased, "Jaguar, i see you are a very talented trainer, have you got any other pokemon apart from your charizard and your jolteon?" she asked confidently, "well, i have 25 pokemon" i said proudly, "amazing, and when did you start?" she asked again, i wondered why she was asking so many questions, "well, i started on late January, when i was still 15" i explained, not so confident right now, "good, and where do you come from?" the old woman asked once again, i felt rather intimidated at this point, wondering how far her questions will go, "we...well, i am from Maikan island, i am the gym leader from it" i explained, "very good, and one last question" she said. I felt rather pleased, she was going to ask the last question and hopefully leave me alone, i placed a hand on my pokeball, the one that contained Spyro, ready to send him out in case i might be in danger. The woman looked down, and i swore i saw a tear drop down her face, glittering with the few sun beams that enter the room, "tell me girl, where did you get the medal your pokemon is wearing?"she asked, i looked at the ceiling placing a finger on my lips thoughtfully, "hum...i believe i had it ever since i was bornt, i just remember having it always, i gave it to Flamie because she is my first pokemon, and my friend" i explained, the woman smiled pleased. I was curious, we stood in a tense silence for a moment, then she looked at me with her same loving smile, "dont be afraid my child, if i am asking so many questions it is because my nephew is also a girl from Maikan, she must be your age now too, she must look a lot like you, and i gave her the same medal your pokemon has, a medal i carved myself" she explained, i gasped shocked at her words. The woman stood up from the sofa and walked torwards Flamie, who was sleeping quietly on front of the chimney, like an oversized dog in winter. The lady bent down and took her medal, Flamie lifted her head and looked at her, showing no sing of agression or anger,but mostly respect and gratefulness. The woman turned the medal arround to read the signature at the other side, she then smiled pleased and looked at me, standing up. I could see tears in her eyes, and her lips twisted at bit as she seemed to burst into a happy crying, she oppened her arms, "Jag, my nephew" she said and run torwards me, giving me a loving hug and nearly strangeling me, "a...aunty" i said, she looked at me and smiled, "so you chose charmander, like i wanted, a fire pokemon, good girl" she said, seeming more familiar by the minute, even tho i hadnt seen her since i was born.  
  
That morning we talked about my journeys and she told me about her journey when she started, being a little younger than me, "well, i started with a male ponyta, his name was Speedy, he was amazing, the most beautiful ponyta in the entire universe" she explained, showing me a few pictures of her and Speedy as both, ponyta and rapidash, and truly it was the most beautiful pokemon i had ever seen, and it looked much like the horse in my dream. I looked at her as i felt her sob sofly, i placed a hand on my shoulder, "what happened to Speedy?" i asked, my aunty looked at me, "he saved my life, i was trying to protect the cubs of a suicune, a very rare pokemon, that lives nearby, the poachers where after them, one of them ran torwards me and pushed me aside, i lost my grip and fell into a river" she motioned her body and arms, standing up several times, trying to send the message of what she was feeling at that moment, through her mimicking. She sat down again "the water was freezing, like a thousand needles in my body, Speedy jumped into the river to get me, he managed to push me out of the water, but his energies had wasted amazingly, there was nothing i could do" she said burting into a saddening cry, i hugged her comfortingly, and i observed Flamie was looking with an interested look, like that of a confused puppy. My aunty looked at me, rubbing her tears off, "well, you said you are a gym leader, lets see how good you are, i chalenge you to a battle" she said, i moved back a bit surprised, "but i must be at the gym, and anyways my gym pokemon arent with me at the moment" i explained, my aunty laughed softly, "not a gym battle, a normal battle" she said, i shrugged and smiled rather confident, "all right" i snapped.  
  
We where outside, in a snow covered, improvised battlefield, my aunty looked at me confidently, she was not going to be an easy match, "this will be 3on3, no items will be used, if you win you will get the pokemon in this pokeball" she said showing me a normal, red and white, metallic pokeball, i nodded in agreement. She picked a little pokeball from her waist, enlarged it and tossed it onto the battlefield, "go, Fenyx" she yelled. A large figure appeared in front of her, a pair of powerful wings decorated the back, a long neck, sharp head and powerful fangs gave it a fearsome looking, a collection of claws able to slice a piece of metal and a long tail ended in a flame, the charizard almost doubled Flamie in size. I gasped at the powerful roar of the male dragon, "so, you want dragons? You will have dragons, go Spyro" i yelled at the top of my lungs, the light, orange coloured dragon came out of his pokeball, a pair of long legs and arms ended in sharp claws, a horn and a pair of little anthens, two wings that allowed him a graceful and speedy movement on the sky, and a round face ended in a mouth full of teeth. Both dragons looked at each other with rage, sparks flying through their gaze, determination surrounded them, the thought and convincement of who was the best. My aunty seemed to become another person as her fire dragon was on the arena, she made a quick move with her hand and pointed at Spyro with her finger, "Fenyx, slash the dragon" he yelled getting a much deeper and louder roar than Flamie's as a response. Spyro moved a step front, he looked at me from the corner of the eyes, and i snapped out of my stupoir just in time, "hum, Spyro, dogge it and thunder" i yelled. Spyro sang and flapped his wings a few times to lift up his weight, the charizard had missed just by an inch, and was angry, without waiting for a comand, he shot a flamethrower at Spyro. The colum of fire flew torwards my air dragon, not quick enough to doge it, he got hit, emmiting a loud and painful yell he flapped his wings, remaining on the air, the anthenas on his head started charging with electricity, and as it reached the maximum power allowed, a current of shocking electricity flew across the battlefield, sending shrills across my spine. The charizard got hit, he roared loudly and tried to attack back, his whole body was paralized, i saw his muscles motioning slightly, mostly like a shiver, for a few minutest the tension raised incredibly, but finally the dragon gave up and collapsed. My aunty seemed a bit disapointed, and i could see the painful look of failure in the dragon's dark purple eyes, my aunty raised a pokeball, "Fenyx, good job, return" she comanded and with that, the pokemon was engulfed inside the metallic sphere with a beam of red energy.  
  
I congratulated my dragon and got ready for the next pokemon, my aunty smiled wisely as she picked a pokeball, i observed her movements with caution. She passed an arm across herself, a pokeball in her hand, "you have seen power, now you will see charm, go Vixen" she yelled, the pokeball spinned across the chilly air, and it finally collapsed onto the snow covered floor. It oppened emmiting a rather bright glow from inside, the white light shapped a creature not much bigger than a german shepperd, but with a tail like a peacock. The light faded revealing a creamy white wolf, with a sharp mouth and head, reddish brown, cunning eyes, the neck covered with fur, an a crest of fur falling from her head, a slim figure and thin legs, and nine, beautiful, fury tails. I picked my pokedex to check the stats of this new pokemon, "ninetales, the fox pokemon, this cunning animal is very vengeful, a lenged says that if you hold one of its many tails you will be cursed for a thousand years. An adult ninetales has nine tails while young tend to have six, it is very quick and usually a loner, only seen together when its breeding season and both parents are with the cubs, or couples of ninetales" the pokedex's metallic voice said, the ninetales tilted her head from side to side at the sound of the machine, in a rather cute move like a confused puppy. I picked another pokeball, "lets see how you trick my dog, cunning fox, go Garurumon" i yelled. The beam of rather dark energy shapped a creature, a og completely black, and white markings arround the neck, legs, and back, a pair of dark horns decorated a slightly sharp head, finished in a set of sharp teeth, a long, whip-like tail ended in an arrow-like end. The houndoom growled angrily, showing its precious treasure of pearl white teeth, his head was down in a very offensive move. My aunty seemed confident, "Vixen, show this black, breedless dog, who is the dominat female" she yelled in a rather annoying tone, Vixen answered with a very sweet bark, like the whimpering of a newborn puppy, i looked at my pokemon, "Garurumon, be careful, she is much tougher than she looks like" i explained, Garurumon twisted his head to look at me, and with a bark and a nod, he sent a message of confidence into me.  
  
The battle started, Garurumon trotted torwards her ready for a deadly crunch, the ninetales bent on the floor and when Garurumon was about to bite her, she jumped up like a spring, and once up she sent one amazing fireblast at the defenseless, dark dog. Garurumon got hit by the attack, he yelped in pain, and efforted to run out of the way. Vixen landed in front of me, the looked at garurumon with rage, he sat there, breathing heavily from the previous effort. Like if an invisible sing had commanded her to do so, she trotted torwards Garurumon and hit him with a take down that smashed him against the floor, penetrating the soft snow and hitting a hard rock on the way down. I payed atention at the hole, nothing was happening for a few moments, Vixen looked at me proudly. Almost surprising us, the snow moved, and Garurumon bursted out with a loud howl, he lepat torwards me and looked with saddened eyes, wich would have melted the hardest heart on the surface of the earth. His eyes closed and his body collapsed, i bent down patting the soft head of a dark pokemon, as pure as light itself, "good job, return" i comanded sending the animal back into his pokeball. I stood up looking with rage, "the pokemon you are going to battle now has the characteristic of speed, how will you battle that?" my aunty asked, i knew exactly what to used and nodded with my yes focused on the battlefield. My relative picked a pokeball, "dont be overconfident, go Unicorn" she yelled, a pokeball flew for a third time, and in front of the woman matherialized the horse i had seen in my dream, except that this animal had blue eyes and a tounge of fire instead of a silvery, silky mane. I looked down at the spiky dog at my left, like if he had expected this to happen, he looked up at me, his dark eyes looked inside my soul, and with only a gaze of my eyes, he jumped into the battlefield to face the powerful horse.  
  
I picked the pokedex, "rapidash, the horse pokemon, this pokemon lives on fields, usually gathered in herds, it is very speedy and will easily outrun most of its enemies" the pokedex said wisely, i gasped a bit, slightly worried for my beloved friend. the last round began without a sing, Unicorn the rapidash dashed at full speed torwards my jolteon, "Jolt, dogge and bite" i yelled, Jolt nodded emiting a sharp, dry bark. He ran arround and leapt on the horse, biting her back, blood stained the silvery white coat that characterized this animal, and a niegh of terror was heard. She shook Jolt off easily, who flew and hit the floor with his side, a quick move made him spin and land on his paws right in front of me. The hairs on his back go the sharpest they could get, small sparks of electricity flew off his fur, his head lowered and with a loud, elongated bark, he released his valuable cargo of electricity, blasting torwards the horse who nieghed in pain and fell onto the freezing floor. I was going to take advantage of the deffenseless animal and finish her off, "go Jolt, finish her with your bite" i yelled, Jolt nodded with a small, sharp bark, and speeded off torwards the creature. Unicorn lifted her head, her blueish eyes looked torwards me, in time to see the scary view of two sets of sharp fangs and teeth about to bite her. She looked surprised but threw her whole weight torwards the front part, her right leg kept next to her body, and in the exact moment, she stretched it, kicking Jolt hard on the chest. Jolt fell back and rolled on the snow, covering his fur with the frozen water. Unicorn stood up quickly and looked at me, with her calm expression, she nieghed and stood up, oppening her mouth wide. Her throat heated with the flaming fire, and continuously developed an amazing flamethrower. The attack hit Jolt before he could notice the events, the snow arround him melted and all wich was left when the moke and fire cleared was Jolt soaked to the bones, laying in the middle of a round area, like a roman mini- colisseum. Under the yellow dog, the grass had a dull shade of green, transparent and sick, oviously frozen. My aunty walked forth one step, "there is no questioning on who is the winner, right?" she said in a rather proud tone i disliked. Unicorn lifted her head proudly, moving it from side to side and nieghting with happiness. I was speechless, still trying to process the events in the battlefield, when a thunder that came out of nowhere flew across the arena and reached its goal, Unicorn. The horse yelled standing up on her hind legs, and fell down paralized, out of the hole where the flamethrower hit jumped Jolteon, tired but gracefully, he stared at Unicorn with rage. The magnificent creature looked at my aunty with sad eyes, in what seemed to be stating that she gave her best, she fainted right after and my aunty looked at me. At first i was afraid, but her eyes were calm, and she even seemed happy, she walked torwards me, Jolted stood protectively in front, "its ok Jolt, calm down" i comanded. He looked at me, emitted a soft whimper and moved apart, still carefull and under guard, in case this woman decided to play a dirty trick on me, instead she turned arround, returned Unicorn and faced me again. She placed a hand on my shoulder, "you have batteled well, my girl, and im proud of you, here, have this, you deserve it" she said handing me the pokeball that sucked Unicorn. I was about to complain but before i could, i found myself holding the pokeball, and my aunty returning home.  
  
Inside the house, we took a cup of hot tea to relax from the tension of the battle, my aunty gasped and looked at me, "i believe you will be leaving soon, right?" she asked in her characteristical sweet and caring voice, i closed my eyes for a seccond and oppened them again with a nod, "yes, i must go on in my journey, and i have to return to my gym soon too, i cant have it unattended much longer" i explained, my aunty made a motion with the head "i understand, but before you leave, there is something else i want to give you" she said. I oviously complained, she had just given me her best pokemon, why was she doing this? She hardly even knew me. My aunty stood up, placed a hand next to her mouth and yelled out a name, "Llama!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, "yama?" i said tilting my head sidewards, my aunty giggeled, and a small fury dog came trotting inside, "this is Llama, the eevee" she explained holding the lovely creature. I looked at it without bothering to check the info in my pokedex, "but...thats for me?" i asked looking up, "yes, Jag, train it well, and hopefully he will become a flareon, the best one ever" she said with a happy smile, "but...i cant" i said. My aunty looked at me disappointed, "Jag, dear, i am not going to be able to train him, and i have other pokemon of my own, Llama is young, he needs a good trainer, and you are the one" she said giving me the animal. I couldnt refuse, i picked him up and he licked me happily, waving his tail.  
  
I packed my things and walked out, i looked back one more time to see my aunty standing at the door of her old, medieval house, she waved and entered inside. I smiled and witha sight, i turned arround, although Llama started crying, revolving in my arms, i looked at him with concerned eyes, his tear stained, black eyes looked at me, "you miss her, dont you?" i asked him, Llama nodded. I turned arround to walk back and leave Llama with my aunty, but to my surprise, the old house wasnt the same as it had been a while ago, it looked completely devastated with the age, the wooden roof was literally falling apart, the stones that formed the walls were covered with moss and looked as if they hadnt been cleaned in ages. The windows where broken and enclosed with spider webs, the door was leaning on the rotten frame, i felt a wave of surprised and fright as i started runnng torwards the house, dropping the puppy on the floor. I stormed inside, feeling a cloud of dust cover me, and coughing at the npleasant tickeling and taste of the age. I ran torwards the room, going through the corridor, the living room, the hall, every single place i had seen was totally diferent. The beautiful antique frniture was rotten, eaten by bugs and moldy, the chimney had some "fossilized" black charcoal. The sofas where shredded and spider webs decorated the place. I enterd in the room, the bed was cold, and moist, old and in bad shape, a few roaches walked arround, wich made me feel sick. I stepped on something and hear the cracking sound of chrystal, i looked down and saw the picture with the woman and the rapidash, it looked much older, and had a shade of old brownish. I turned it arround and read the date, "1855...wait a minute, that means my aunty must have been dead for at least 80 years" i said feeling goosebumps go up my spine. Without hesitation i picked the picture and ran out of the house, hearing the chracking of wood under my feet, and almost stepping on the two dogs on my frenetic run.  
  
I didnt look back, i kept running till i reached the forest, i then looked at Llama, i took his paws, "Llama, puppy, tell me you are not a hundred years old" i comanded him, his expression seemed scared at first, but then i saw a smile growing and finally a laugh coming out of his lips, i sighted, "ok, that is a good sing...i guess" i said and kept walking across the forest, with a pair of dogs behind me. The sun started to dissapear in the far horizon, making the cold, blueish snow that surrounded us turn into a shade of warm, creamy orange, making one of the most beautiful sunsets i had ever seen. Behind me, Llama made a hopeless effort to remain out of the cold, deep, virgin snow, while Jolt walked right behind my footprints laughing breathless and loudly. I looked up concerned and spotted the very first stars, big glittering spheres that seemed so tiny, but where so huge, and far. I stopped and looked arround, staring at every little detail arround. I was pleased as i spotted a small clearing nearby, bushes where all arround, they could serve us to stop the freezing, night winds. I looked at the puppies and smiled, "guys, its time to stop" i told them in a rather happy voice, both of them smiled joyfully and trotted torwards the clearing, smashing against the snow and being slowed down.  
  
I started setting the camp, a small igloo shapped tent was situated on a little gap between two bushes. I then picked all my pokeballs, "go Flamie, Unicorn, espeon and umbreon" i comanded tossing the electronic spheres up. The balls oppened emitting a diferent glow for each pokemon, a darkish dull glow shapped umbreon, a silvery glow shapped the silvery cat, espeon, the reddish one shapped the great fire dragon, Flamie, and the bright, white one shapped the pure horse, Unicorn. The four creatures emmited their respective sounds as a grateful thank you for having them freed from their spherical cages. I looked at the fire creatures, "Flamie, Unicorn, melt the snow in the clearing" i comanded in a very dominant voice, the intimidated animals agreed and with two powerful flamthrowers, they transformed the frozen water into its liquit state. I then picked up some woods and lit a fire to keep warm. All the pokemon encircled the fire as i cooked a can of meat and a bit of rice to have something in my stomach. After a pleasant dinner, i moved torwards my tent, spreading my sac on the floor, and getting in. I shivered a few times until the cold sac was warmed with my own body heat, and quickly dozed off.  
  
Outside, the pokemon moved into different corners to have some sleep, Flamie and Unicorn curled in a ball together, the dogs moved as close to each other as possible, in an effort to keep their body heat. A shiver ran down Llama's spine as the freezing night wing played with his soft cinnibar fur. He oppened his eyes blinking a few times, blowing cloud of vapor. Llama saw he was alone, none of the eons were nearby, Flamie and Unicorn slept peacefully, undisturbed. Llama stood up and gave a few faint steps before shivering one more time, trying to get rid of the lack of heat. He heard a few sounds and without hesitating he trotted torwards them, leaving the clearing and jumping through a bush. His thick tail tangeled with the naked branches, his fur and skin got shredded slightly with the sharpest ends. He finally made his way out and came to a wide clearing, it was being washed by a decreasing moon and snow covered it totally. Llama's eyes narrowed a bit to catch a glimpse of three figures trotting across the soft snow, the moon reflected on the snow sending a bright, blinding light across the field wich made it harder for him to identify the three misterious creatures. Just as one of the figures stopped and sent what seemed olike a wave of electric current from its body, emmiting a piercing "jooolt" sound across the silent valley, Llama knew who it was. He started trotting torwards his friend "Jolt, Jolt, Jolt" he called out in his sweet, childlish voice.  
  
Jolt stopped and looked at the pup running gracefully torwards him, leaping to evade the deep snow. Espeon walked next to Jolt with a face full of disgust and disappointment"oh no, there comes the little pest, why do we need hima nyways? He is not even evolved" she said roughtly. Jolt snarled at her and she felt slightly intimidated, she moved a bit aside and tripped over a hidden stone, falling onto the cold, humid, freezing water and getting a cold, wet feeling across her side. Llama made his stop right in front of Jolt, landing with force and throwng bits of snow at the three eons, "hum, sorry" he apologized sweetly, Umbra and Jolt laughed, "its ok sweety, it was nothing" Umbra said smiling, "sure, whatever" espeon said turning her head aside quickly.  
  
Llama sensed a feeling of refusal torwards him, he cowered a bit behind Jolt as he caugh the mean looking eyes that belonged to espeon. Jolt growled a bit at espeon, "give the kid a chance, willay? He has done nothing" Umbra yelled, espeon was quickly backed away, "true, you are meaner than an umbreon" Jolt snapped unconciously and quickly got an evil glance coming from Umbra. The dark dog walked with the magestuosity of a persian torwards the electric punk dog, "so, being an umbreon authomatically makes me evil, doesnt it?" she said proudly but sharply, Jolt cowered back, "no, wait sweetheart, im sorry, you are the kindest umbreon ever" he said shaking, "of course, the rest are even more evil" espeon mumbeled, Umbra turned torwards her and walked quickly "what did you just say?" she growled, Espeon lifted her head proudly and determined "i wont repeat it" she said. Umbra got ready to jump on her and shred her to pieces but Llama stood between them "hey guys chill, lets do something different for a change" he said softly, the two female eons calmed down a bit.  
  
Jolt's black eyes gazed across the members of his animal group, he turned arround and stared at the silvery moon appearing from behind the white field. He looked back at the eons and smile, "why dont we race?" he proposed. All the pokemon smiled, except for espeon who kept her mad and jeallows stare, "sure, it will be fun" Llama said joyfully, "ha, i bet you that by the time i reach the top you will still be standing there" espeon said roughtly. Jolt growled and tackeled espeon, from the impact she rolled on her side and was covered with soft snow. She stuck her head out of the snow and shook it quickly to get rid of the frozen liquid, her blueish eyes stared at a pair of black, angry ones, she gulped as she saw the set of white, sharp fangs, being showed at her, "now, espeon, give the kid a chance or i will have to teach you a lesson" Jolt growled, espeon nodded shyly. As Jolt moved away, espeon made a small growl wich wasnt heard by the dogs.  
  
With a happy smile, Jolt positioned himself in the starting line, the others followed him. Jolt moved his head and pectoral down a bit to push himself forward, Llama imitated his move. As soon as he gave the sing, a loud bark, the three evolved eons sprinted forward. Espeon passed the three of them easily as she made her way torwards the top, Umbra, Jolt and Llama ran together. The female dark pokemon made a move and ran next to her spiked haired couple, "Jolt, run front and pass her, or she will use advantage after" Umbra whispered in her characteristical, sweet voice. Without a word, Jolt nodded and made a sprint forward, going at his top speed, his paws barely touched the snow, the tips of his claws scratched the soft, surface of the snow. He quickly reached and passed espeon, who stopped and stared dumbfounded. Umbra ran faster as she saw espeon had stopped, and she quickly passed her too. Llama made a great effort to keep up with his specie, but his shorter legs with the addition of the snow, wich reached his chest, wouldnt let him speed up.  
  
Jolt reached the top of the hill and spinned arround quickly, jumping several times i a happy way. Espeon looked behind and saw the small eevee about to reach her, she made a leap forward like a spring and rushed torwards the dark eon, "Umbra, hurry" Jolt called his loved one, Umbra looked behind and saw the psychic pokemon running quickly torwards her. Umbra used the most of herself and speeded torwards Jolt faster than ever. Espeon was next to her, she was quickly passing her, but Umbra used the last bits of energy remaining in her tired muscles and made a leap forward, amazingly passing espeon and reaching the top. Umbra collapsed exhausted right after setting foot on the top of the hill, espeon stopped breathing heavily and with her tounge sticking out. Llama made his way up a few minutes after the rest, he smiled and looked at the eons, "i did it" he said noticeably tired, Jolt smiled, "good race" he told the pup, knowing that he had tried and that was what counted. Espeon looked at the dog and snarled, "good race? Come on Jolt,are you blind? he totally sucked, i mean, why do we have to be with him anyways? Look at him, he is not one of us" espeon snapped, her words piercing Llama's heart like a shower of needles, "Espeon, shut up, are you going to give the kid a chance?" Jolt growled, espeon turned her face arround proudly. Llama's eyes watered, Umbra, pushed her body up and crawled next to Llama, giving him a hug, "its ok, you dont have to listen to her, we are your friends" Umbra said comforting. Llama pushed her away, "no, she is right, im not one of you, i would only make things worse" he shouted, and right after leaped down, torwards the forest. Jolt seeing this started to run after him.  
  
Espeon's eyees started to glow a mistycal shade of blue, the jewel on her forehead started glowing, and a beam of colorful light shot out from the oval area, making its way torwards the yellow canine. Jolt was hit by the psybeam and lost his grip, he rolled downhill using his claws to hold onto the snow, failing the attemp. Umbra called out his name, and continuously looked at the female espeon next to her, "you..." she started, "ah, ah, you are not supposed to curse, although that wouldnt be rare being you an evil pokemon" espeon said with an evil laugh. Umbra's body covered with a dark aura, the aura concentrated in front of her and it shot a beam of dark light at the espeon, espeon yelped in pain and collapsed on the snow.  
  
Meanwhile, Llama had made his way to the forest, he stopped next to a stone to rest, his tired muscles felt numb and his paws hurted. A small gust of wind blew making him shiver with painful, cold wind going through his fur, freezing his skin. He heard what seemed like a paw stepping on a dry twig, he pricked his ears up and listenend carefully, another step was heard, and this made him turn arroudn quickly, alarmed. Four thin, creamy legs stood in front of him, his eyes gazed up and he saw a creamy, fury chest, seven magnificent tails decorated the back of this animal, a thin mouth decorated with sharp, white fangs, a pair of red eyes and a big crest wich indicated this animal was a male. Llama moved back a bit and the fox growled deeply, he made a leap forward, extending his claws and opening his mouth, ready to pierce the soft flesh of the pup. Scared, the small eevee turned arround and started running, the ninetales bit the snow, and frustrated, he started running after Llama, almost floating over the snow, the soft tails made beautiful waving motions as they floated behind the speeding fox. Llama frustrated made an effort to run away by dogging his numerous attack and bites, but the fox was too smart and fast to be fooled easily by an inexperienced puppy.  
  
They had reached a clearing in the forest, in here, Llama had the odds to loose, he saw a shadow over him and stopped, letting the ninetales leap over him. The fox slipped on a plate of ice and llama used this moment to leap over the creamy animal and started running again. He looked behind himself for a moment and saw the fox crawling out of the slippery plate, "yes, im way too far to be caught, this time i fooled you" he said to himself. Without noticing, he was getting close to a stone, yet he kept runnign without looking front, Llama tripped over the rock and fell down, the stone was rather flat, and had a small flame symbol carved on it. Llama ended with his nose on the ground, he shook his head in daze and looked up in time to see the four fangs ready to shred him into pieces, he yelled in fear. Before the fox's eyes, the eevee became a ball of glowing energy, he bounced back and yelped in pain, his eyes shattered close as the blinding light glew in the whole area, making it day again. Llama felt weird, he felt full of energy, his muscles stopped being numb, and his body feld stronger than ever, "am i dead already?" he asked himself as he felt a change going through his organism. His lungs developed a sac of fire in the middle, giving him the ability to burn, his fur grew shorter, except his chest and tail wich grew thicker.  
  
The glow started to fade and revealed a thin, but musculous dog, a pair of reddish brown eyes looked curiously arround him, a crest of creamy fur decorated his forehead, it finished in a spiral. His chest was covered with thick, soft, creamy fur, his tail was covered with wild, creamy fur as well, his legs were long and thin. The fox stared stunned, he stood up not being intimidated by this evolved for of the eevee, he ran torwards the small dog and tried to bite. Llama made a leap up, jumping higher that he had ever jumped, he moved back a few steps but stopped staring at the fox. The male ninetalesstarted running torwards Llama, he instinctively oppened his mouth and shot a powerful tounge of fire through it, hitting the ninetales, and pushing him back. The fire fox rolled on his back and layed on the floor, he piereced Llama with his gaze and stood up, running at full speed torwards the dog, he hit Llama with his head and made him smash against a tree. Llama layed on the floor, too weak to move, the ninetales leapt forward to bite his throat. Llama closed his eyes in resignation, he got ready forwhatever was to come, a tear rolled down his cheeck, soaking his brown fur.  
  
Before the ninetales could bite the life out of Llama, a white horse came out of the bushes, hitting the fox on the side and throwing him against a tree, the fox yelped. Llama oppened his eyes and the white horse gave him a smile, "Unicorn!" the fire dog snapped, Unicorn looked forwards ready to battle, the fox growled angrily.  
  
I looked down trying to locate my pokemon, i noticed a different patch of white placed over the forest, a flame sparkled across the white patch, "there is Unicorn, she must have found them, Flamie land" i told my trustworthy dragon, Flamie made a loud roar and started to fly down, burning the leaves and trying to keep her wings extended safely. The fox started running torwards Unicorn, showing a set of white fangs, ready to pierce her delicate flesh. Not being intimidated, Unicorn stood still, waiting, her smile showed confidence, determination, this was her battle. The fox moved aside to jump on her back and easily tear the flesh from her neck, Unicorn wisely turned arround, kicking hard with her hind legs, finished in hooves, the pokemon flew across hitting a branch and breaking it. Unicorn moved torwards the fox, the animal growled and pushed his body up, his thin legs barely able to stand his body weight. Unicorn stood up on her hind legs, and then move down quickly, stomping with one of her hooves on the floor, creating a fissure that moved quickly torwards the fox. The fire fox was hit and damaged badly, but he will still try to stand up and fight.  
  
The fox's eyes glowed with firery rage, his thing, elegant legs pushed his light body up, his seven fuzzy tails layed lazily on the ground. His white teeth where shown at the horse creature. Unicorn moved on step back, her head moved up and down slightly, her flaming mane danced with the light, making magical paterns on the shadows, some looking like animals, other looking like mystical creatures. The ninetales shot up and started running at top speed torwards the pure heavenly animal. The fox leapt up, his jaws open from side to side, his sharp fangs sparkled with the moonlight. Unicorn moved aside, balancing on his right legs, the fox fell on the grownd, leaned down a bit and then leapt up like a spring. He hit Unicorn with great force and strength. She lost balance and collapsed on the floor, being held by the fox and unable to move or attack. She was defenseless, the fox big her side, his fangs teared the soft flesh, red blood stained the beautiful coat of white fur.  
  
Llama saw his friend in danger, his legs pulled his body up, he looked at the ninetales with rage. Like is an invisible judge had shot a gun, Llama started running torwards the ninetales, barking loudly, with rage. His legs impulsed him across the snow, his lips where curled up and his fangs where shown, bright and sharp. The sudden impact made the much bigger ninetales roll on the snow, his head poked out and he looked stunned at the angry flareon. Llama breathed with trouble, panting, his head down and his creamy fur straightened. Unicorn looked at the angry dog that had just saved her life, her sapphire eyes started watering, and a few shiny tears rolled down her cheecks, glittering like little diamonds.  
  
Once again Llama started trotting torwards the animal, his tail danced with the night as he moved quickly torwards the scared fox. Llama leapt up and bit the fox's fury neck. The thick coat of creamy fur made it harder for Llama's sharp fangs to penetrate, the damage made was minor, but Llama held tightly. The fox whimpered and stood up, shaking his head and torso back and forth, trying to get rid of the little dog attached to his neck. Llama held as tight as he could, but eventually the gravity and centrifugal force were too much for him, he gave up and was fired. His agility was proved as he made a quick leap on the air and fell on his feet, using his claws to hold onto the terrain and stand on his four. His mouth oppened wide and his stomach combusted matter to charge one of his most powerful attacks. He shot his attack, moving his stomach, a great wave of fire shapped like a chinese letter with five arms flew torwards the ninetales. The fox whimpered loudly as he realized the ovious. The attack hit him, full force and sent him flying against a tree, the living being cracked in two by the fox. The little canine crawled out od the gap and collapsed on the floor, fainting straight away.  
  
I touched arround my waist, and managed to grab an empty pokeball, i threw it torwards the fainted animal. The spherical ball glowed with the moon, and disappeared in the shades of the forest. It hit the fox and fell on the ground, splitting in half and creating a beam of reddish energy that converted the animal into its basic form, a bunch of molecules held tightly together, to be able to fit in the small spherical object. The round ball wiggled a bit, faintly, weakly, almost unotiecable, and it finally stopped, the red light shaped as a ring, that surrounded the small button, dimmed and eventually faded. Flamie landed, i jumped down and walked torwards the pokeball, i picked it up hesitantly, and took out my pokedex, using it to teleport the pokemon torwards prof. Trace's lab. Continuously i turned arround and looked at the two pokemon in front of me, i picked two pokeballs from my pokebelt and pointed at them, "good battle, you deserve a rest, return" i comanded as the two pokemon got sucked inside their traveling house.  
  
I heard something trotting torwards us, afraid that it might be another ninetales, i moved torwads flamed, and we both hid on the shadows, trying to blend with the enviroment. Three small figures stopped by the shade of a tree, they looked similar but each had a difference in the shape of its ears, of fur. One of then had spiky fur, the other had round ears and tail, and a third one had cat-like ears and a tail split in two at the end of it. The spiky creature moved front, stepping on the clearing, where the light will able me to see it. It was a dog, its whole body covered with a yellowish fur, spiky, a collar of white fur covered his neck, i recognixed him instantly, and started running torwards him. My footsteps alarmed hima dn he turned arround, hesitating a bit a first, then as he realized who i was, he started running torwards me, "Jolt" i yelled as he leapt on me, both of us embraced in a warm hug. I looked at the other two figures and smiled, "Umbra, espeon, come here girls" i called them. Umbra trotted torwards me, barking happily, but espeon moved slowly, hesitantly, "come on" i called her again, getting the same movement. I looked at Jolt quizzically, "what happened?" i asked confused, Jolt gasped, "well, it all started with..." he started telling. I listened to every single detail as Jolt told it, giggling a bit at Umbra correcting him. I couldnt help but laught at some parts of the story wich got Jolt annoyed, but overall i got angry at espeon. I stood up and looked down at espeon, "that was very mean espeon, i will give you another chance, if you dont behave, you will go back to the lab, understood?" i said with a harsh, determine tone. Espeon looked up and nodded shyly, understandingly, i smiled, "well, the thing is that you are all fine, lets get going" i said softly, "return" i said returning all but Jolt into their pokeballs.  
  
I gazed at the horizon, and blinked a few times covering my sensitive icy blue eyes with my arm. The morning sun was rising quickly, and the flaming, currently reddish orange sphere, lighted the cold valleys. I stood still for a while, letting my thoughts fly with the wind, staring at the path. I looked at Jolt, "lets go, its time we continue our journey" i told him, Jolt nodded and we paced slowly torwards the path, going though it, torwards the next city. The sun glittered on the frozen pebbles that marked the way torwards New City, guiding us through the deserted, endless, white valleys. Jolt trotted happily in front of me as the sun rose slowly on the horizon. As we started descending the vast extensions of artic tundra, the weather got warmer, and the frozen, slippery path became a much more gentle path of melting snow. A few trees stood shyly in front of us, almost hiding behind the hills as if they didnt want to be seen. It was nearly mid-day and my stomach emmited a roaring sound, like Flamie's thunderous roar but much fainter. I looked at the laughing dog next to me, whose stomach started to rumble as well, i couldnt contain my laughter and both of us joined into a laugh that echoed across the valley scaring a few birds away. I managed to stop laughing, and sat breathless on the floor, "well, puppy, i think we better make it to that forest and eat something" i said still giggling, and rubbing my tears, Jolt's black eyes stared right into my icy blue ones, as he made an effort to stop laughing, he smiled sweetly, "sure" he said as he leapt in a race. My heart beated faster than usual, and i could feel a wave of warmness rush through my chest. My stomach tickeled as if butterfrees flew arround it, trying to get free, and a trace of a blush was painted in my cheeks. I smiled softly as my mind raed wth thoughts and emotions, trying to figure out what was i feeling all of a sudden, and stood up, "hey Jolt, wait for me" i yelled starting a frenetic run after him.  
  
It was nearly two o clock when we reached the small forest, wich turned out to be a huge mountain forest. The forest was calm and quiet, very humid, the trees were of a bright green, and there was mainly no snow except a few patches melting on the ground and trees. The grass that covered the surface was of an unique shade of green, and small drops of dew glittered with the sun beams that sneaked between the leaves from the proud trees. Smooth grey rocks, covered with liquens and moss, watched after this humongous king's roots. A stream of fresh, mountain water raced across the forest, cutting it in half, and the humongous tree's branches shaded the water, drawing patters on the running liquid. I decided to acomodate myself in a small area, where it was pleasantly warm, and the peaceful song of the stream gave the place a much more simile to my dream, making me feel the peace and quiet i felt, once again.  
  
I used the rocks as tables and chairs, and gathered some wood to start a fire. I took out a can of beans and cooked it on the sparkling fire. Once the meal was finished, i let all my pokemon out, so they would have a chance to eat. Llama and Unicorn were in much better shape than a few hours ago, but still needed a little recovering. I ate pleasantly, feeling the warm food in my mouth and going down my throat, to finally reach my stomach, feeling the warm pleasure of a hot lunch in a cold day.  
  
Right after lunch, i felt my eyelashes go down and my mouth oppening in a deep, sleepy yawn. This hours of sleep i had missed were starting to affect me, specially after a hot meal, so without thinking twice i decided to take a nap and recover energies to continue our long journey. It looks like we all had the same idea as we started to find places where we would be comfortable. I layed on my sleeping sac, feeling the softness of the feathers that filled it, massaging my back. Flamie went in a far corner, laying between two rocks, using the smaller one as a pillow. Unicorn layed down on a bed of soft, moist grass, and Llama layed next to her. Jolt layed at the top of a greyish, smooth rock that was right next to me, and the psychic and dark eons took places where they wouldnt see each other.  
  
The only sound hear all across the forest was the chirping of the different species of birds, wich seemed to chant in a chorus, singing every note in a perfect tone and moment. Llama blinked a few times, adjusting the light to his enlarged pupils. His tounge and thoat felt dry, and rought. He stood up on his numb members, that felt itchy and weak from sleep, and after being able to balance on them, he trotted softly torwards the fresh stream. His head bend down, until he could see his blurred reflection on the surface of the water, his tounge sticked out and started moving quickly but rythmically, in and out of his mouth, feeling the coldness of the running water, and drinking gulps of the liquid of life.  
  
Under the christaline surface of the water, a pair of dark blue eyes observed the young fire pokemon. The glowing beams from the sun shapped the outline of a fin. Llama was unaware of the danger he was running, and he kept drinking peacefully. His eyes looked forward, and he lifted his head from the stream. His head tilted in conusion as he tried to recognice the something that he had seen moving behind a bush. All of a sudden, the leaves oppened and flew ripped from their twig and branch, as a creature leapt out of it. It was a greenish animal, with a slightly long neck, a green leaf that stuck out of his round head. A collar of rolled up leaves decorated the beggining of his neck, his body, slightly curved, was sostained by four strong legs ended in hoof shapped claws, and his body ended up in a reptile like tail, not too long and slightly thick. This creature looked more like a prehistoric miniature sauropod than a small grass pokemon. Llama was startled by the little creature and he jumped back, he stared at the animal carefully as it approached the river and started drinking, "hey, its a bayleef" Llama exclaimed. The underwater creature swam deeper quickly, as it noticed the bayleef. The animal stared at Llama again, and its strong, siren like fin started moving quickly, impulsing its body up as fast as it could go. With a big splash, wich wetted the bayleef, the underwater creature jumped out, clawsna and fangs ready to pierce. It was a dog like animal, its whole body covered with very soft, blueish fur, a fin ran fron te top of its head, over its back, till it reached its tail. Four long, thin legs, ended in claws and a thin membrane between each finger, gave away this animal was propably speedy in both, land and water. A pair of dark blue eyes decorated the front of its doggy face, and a little black nose was placed gracefully over its fangs.  
  
Llama was startled at first and he yelled in surprise and fright, a yell that traveled across the humid forest and reached Jolt's ears. The electric dog lifted his head thoughtfully, he whimpered a bit in frustration, wich continued in a graceful leap off the stone where he was laying, and a run torwards the place where the yell came from. The water dog was about to fall on Llama, bitting him strongly on his neck, producing a deadly wound, when an electric current came out of nowhere, hitting the weaker creature and making it literally stop in mid air and collapse on the soft grass. Llama looked behind himself and saw a proud yellow thunder dog standing here, he smiled recognicing his friend.  
  
The bayleef at the other side of the stream was mad at the water creature for wetting him, the leaf on top of its head started twisting like a helicopter's asps. The water creature blinked painfully a few times, she noticed the grass creature moving its leaf and gasped in knowledge of its attack. The grass creature fired two razor edged leaves fron under his leaf, the two leaves were headed torwards the water animal, who stared frightened. Llama spotted the leaves from the corner of his eyes, he faced them, staring fiercefully, and oppened his mouth shooting a tounge of flame that melted the leaves, wich fell desintegratted in charcoal. The water creature looked behing itself and saw a fierce looking creamy dog, Llama blinked an eye at it and leapt over, facing the bayleef. The green animal shrieked in frustration as it's neck leaves oppened and started glowing a bright white yellowish colour, absorving the energy that the sun created. Llama knew this attack, and he knew how to block it, another tounge of fire spiraled torwards the bayleef, wich's leaves had finished charging. The bayleef was ready to fire when he saw himself surrounded by a colum of fire. The colum of fire got closer and ended up burning the small grass creature. The bayleef stood up and the glow that was on his leaves expanded through its whole body as he started to grow bigger. Llama closed his eyes, and he backed a bit, almost tripping over the water animal. Jolt turned arround and started trotting torwards the camp.  
  
The glow faded revealing a much bigger green creature, the small green leaves that once decorated his neck turned in a colorful collection of red and white petals, two long, thin antlers came out of his head, the body remained the same but the legs were much stronger, and the back was much more curved. Llama gasped frightened, "oh no, its a meganium" he said. He knew that he had typed advantage but he also knew that he had an experience of several hours as a fire pokemon. The grass pokemon moved back a few steps, and then his short but strong legs started moving in a trotting mode, leaving huge, flat footprints on the mud. His strong back legs pushed the rest of his weight forward, and the enormous animal fell on the water, lifting a wave that splashed the small fire dog, weakenning him. Llama whimpered as he shook his head and fur, trying to get rid of the liquid that slowly drained his life. The blue water pokemon stared at every move and moment in this whole situation . the meganium went on his hind legs, and then dropped his body down, splashing Llama. The weakenned fire dog collapsed, exhausted and weak from the water that was being splashed on him. The water dog stood up and jumped forward, reciving a shower of water. It didnt move, it just stared at the grass pokemon as he kept trying to splash it, and weaken it like he had done with Llama. The water dog oppened its mouth wide, a small blueish glow came from inside, the glow kept growing and it finally fire a zigzagging beam of blueish energy. The attack hit the meganium who yelled in pain, he stepped back and returned to the shore.  
  
As if he was aware of the situation, two thing, long vines came out of the pokemon's neck, rushing torwards the water dog. The two, thick ends hit the small, defenseless dog, sending a wave of pain though her body. The animal whimpered with a soft voice, and continuosly collapsed. The grass saurio stared at the two fallen dogs, he saw this battle was won, and got ready for a final attack. The petals on his neck absorved the bright, energetic sun beams, glowing with its light. He lowered his head ready to fire, when a tounge of fire hit him. He collapsed in the moment he fired, sending a solar beam lost through the sky. His reddish cherry eyes openned, and he gasped in terror at the vision that first came to his brain. On the other side of the shore stood an enormous reddish dragon, standing on two strong legs, finished in claws. Two thinner arms stuck out from her shoulder, finished in a set of white, powerful claws. The long neck was finished in a sharp head, decorated with two horns, a powerful jaw and a collection of sharp teeth and fangs. A pair of dragon wings adorned the back of the animal, and from the side, he noticed a long, strong tail finished in a sparkling flame. The dragon's violet eyes stared right at the animal, sending shrills through his backbone.  
  
The meganium made an effort to stand up, his strong colum legs pushed his weight up, his head was down, but he stared at the dangerous creature. The two vine whips started to rush torwards the dragon, but Flamie flapped her powerful wings and lifted her body on the air. A chinese letter shapped flame was fired torwards the meganium, the creature was lifted off his feet as he got hit by the attack. A yell came out of his mouth echoing in the deepness of the forest. The meganium stared at the creature that flew quickly torwards him, he was too weak to stand up and fight. The meganium gave up totally, and Flamie held him tightly. His wings flapped as she tried to lift the heavy animal, once she was hight enough, the fire dragon circled several times and then started flying down as fast as she could. She gave an exhibition of her perfect flight control as she dropped the creature on the ground and flew several inchess off the wet stream. She landed on the other side of the stream and stared. The cloud of dust disappeared slowly, fading as the small particles dispersed and blended with the environment. The grass pokemon layed motionless in a hole on the ground, the gentle breeze played with the strong petals around his neck, but the animal didnt move.  
  
A pokeball came out of nowhere and hit the creature, the metallic object oppened and absorved the grass creature, turning the matter into the smallest units, the atoms. The animals stared back and saw me, i smiled sheeply, "well, i wasnt going to loose the chance of capturing a fully evolved meganium, now was i?" i said scratching the back of my head. The four animals laughed, "now, Jolt, can you go get it?" i asked the yellows thunder dog. The animal nodded and leapt gracefully on the stones until he reached the other shore, he took the motionless spherical object in his mouth and leapt back torwards us. He stood on his hind legs, her forepaws pressed against my leg so he could keep balance. I took the pokeball from him and scratched his head softly, "good boy" i said as i took out my pokedex and teleported the pokeball, making it turn into waves to be turned into particles and matter once in prof's lab. I turned torwards Flamie, "good job, girl" i said as i touched her shoulder softly, Flamie growled softly and smiled proud.  
  
I walked torwards the two dogs and kneeled besides them, "you need a rest, do you think you will be bale to walk torwards the camp?" i asked nicely, the two animals stared at me and then made an effort to stand up. They eventually managed, and both looked at me like trying to tell me they were able to, i smiled, "ok, come on guys, oh...little one, you better stay with us and take a rest" i said softly, the little water dog smiled and nodded with a bark. I started walking torwards the camp, the fire dragon walked behind me, and Jolt trotted front, turning happily a few times and wagging his tail.  
  
Llama turned arround and stared at the water dog, whose wet fur was glowing with the sun, "hum, thank you for saving me before" he said sweetly. The water dog giggeled, "no problem, you did the same before" the animal answered with a small, soft voice. Llama was stunned, "hey, wait a minute, you are a girl?" he said amazed, the little dog laughed, "of course, and im a vaporeon" she said laughing softly, "um, well, ok vaporeon, lets go to the camp" Llama said lost for words, "my name is Bluemist" the vaporeon answered. Both creatures started walking torwards the camp, where a fire and a stick roasting some meat, waited for them. Bluemist scented the air, the soft scent of barbecued meat reached her nostrils. She started jumping arround Llama happily, "hey, is that meat for us?" she said nervously, Llama just stared at er hopping arround like a rabbit, "you are a little hyper, arent you?" the fire dog said stunned, Bluemist felt embarrased and stopped, whispering a low sorry. Llama smiled at her, "hey, dont worry, its ok, i dont mind" he said in his teenage voice, the vaporeon looked at him, and smiled. Their gazes locked, both were lost into each other's eyes, magic floated arround them, and a misterious force pulled them closer to each other. Llama hopelessly tried to understand what he was doing, but his thoughts raced, making him unable to think. Their lips were about to touch, to lock in a magical first kiss, when a voice called them, "Llama, vaporeon, dinner is ready" Jag yelled. Both animals snapped from their trance and looked away quickly, "erm, i believe we must get going" Llama said embarrased and blushing, "you are right" Bluemist answered blushing red. The two animal started trotting back to the camp, where a warm, tasty dinner awaited.  
  
I saw the two creatures appear from behind the bushes, both of them were blushing, they looked sweet. I was going to tease them much through dinner, "woah guys, what happened to you? Did you fall face first on a magmar?" i asked teasing. Two murderous gazes were thrown at me, stating without words that i could die if i asked too many questions in that ironic tone. Unfortunately for them, i had just fired a neutron, and the fission was about to come. Flamie was the first to start the chain effect, "i knew my fire was strong, but i never thought THAT strong" she said laughing, "you two look cute together, but dont you know water and fire DONT mix?" espeon snapped. Umbra didnt like that sentence, she was about to jump over the psychic pokemon but Jolt's gaze stopped her. The two teenagers looked at each other blushing more red by the minute. I was about to stop this situation, because comments were getting out of hand and the explossion seemed inminent, but Jolt read my mind. He stood up on a stone, in a dominant way, "ok, enough, lets have a peaceful lunch" he said in a loud, serious male voice. I stared at him and smiled, Jolt stared down at me and winked knowingly, smiling sweetly.  
  
After that small event, we ate our ration of meat and got ready to sleep, darkness had already ruled over the skies, and the bright stars glittered, in a silent speech. The night was calm and peaceful, the crickets sang their mating melody in the darkness of the forest. The fireflies and their source of light, flew in swarms across the forest, like tiny shooting stars. I stared arround, everyone was asleep, Flamie, Unicorn, Llama, the vaporeon, Umbra, espeon...even Jolt, but i couldnt, my mind was racing with thoughts. I stood up and sneaked silently torwards the stream, trying not to wake up any of my pokemon. I sat down on the moist grass, staring at the delicate reflection of a half moon floating on the surface of the water. I sighted, splashing on the cold liquid. A creature walked torwards me and sat down, i looked at it, it was the blue water dog. She stared at me and smiled, "what is wrong trainer?" she asked softly, "i...nothing" i answered doubtfully, "dont say nothing, something is wrong, you wouldnt be like that if it werent" she answered wisely, "well...ok, something is wrong, but i cant say it vaporeon" i answered hoping she would get the message and leave. The creature smiled, "call me Bluemist, and you can tell me, i might help" Bluemist said, i smiled, she was right, maybe she could help, but how? I worked up my courage, "well, i feel sort of lonely" i said doubtfully, Bluemist smiled, "i have felt that way too, and i will feel that way again" she said with a sight. I stared at the water pokemon, "you have? But, its not really that, i am surrounded by pokemon, they are more than that, they are my friends, i dont have..." i started, "...someone you love and can love you back, someone you can trust, and that will understand" Bluemist finished looking at the moon that swam on the stream. I looked at her lifting an eyebrow, "how do you know?" i asked, the water pokemon looked at me, "sometimes, you dont need to be a psychic pokemon to understand another soul" she answered. She was right, "but, you might have more chances, after all, you are a wild pokemon, it cant be too hard to find another wild pokemon like you" i explained, Bluemist sighted and shook her head, "its hopeless" she started, "its like, my heart was blind, like it chose the wrong way, its not like i imagined when i was little, when..." Bluemist continued explaining, in a somewhat annoyed tone. I sighted, "...you thought your life would be perfect, you would find prince charming and it would be like in fairy tales, under those romantic circumnstances, but once you grow up, this world of magic disappears, as you meet your couple in the weirdest circumnstances, and he doesnt even notice you exist, not like you have any chance because you both are..." i kept saying, spaced, "...different..." we both said at the same time. After that word, we looked at each other, "different?" Bluemist asked, i didnt answer, i felt a little trace of a blush touching my cheeks, "erm...wait a minute, water and fire, you like Llama, dont you?" i said trying to change the subject. Bluemist leapt on me, "ahah, im not telling you,unless you tell me first" she said wisely. I pushed her off me, "aww, come on, lets go back to the camp, its almost dawn" i said standing up and pacing slowly torwards the camp.  
  
The fire of life rose on the horizon, telling the animals from all arround the world that it was dawn already, time to either go to sleep or start working. Llama's reddish brown eyes flickered open, he blinked a bit adjusting his pupils to the bright morning sun. He stretched his bones and muscles, getting them ready for the day to come, wich would be doubtlessly another tought day of traveling across forest and mountains. He walked normaly torwards the stream, having an ocassional trot, as he adjusted his legs to motion again. Llama reached the fresh stream, a yawn escaped his mouth as he stared at the cold water run quickly in front of his eyes. He lowered his head and licked the cold liquid, calming his thirst. His eyes noticed something higher up the stream, another cleature had woken up and was drinking from that same stream. Llama looked up and stared at the animal, recognicing it, it was espeon. Her silky, silvery fur glew with the morning sun, making it look like dolphin skin. Her feline ears were pulled back, letting Llama see her aqua blue eyes, wich were focused in the water. The double end feline tail made the shape on an U. A little, pink tounge took zips of water, "whoa! I never though she could be THAT pretty" Llama said to himself from his corner. He worked up the courage and walked torwards her, walking securely and fast, however, as he aproached the feline dog, his pace slowered. He finally reached her, espeon noticed him and looked up, some drops of water driped from her wet lips. Llama opened his mouth, but nothing came out, "oh, will you get on with it? Im in a little hurry" espeon said with a sight, "erm...ok, i...i think you look amazing, and, i was wondering...would you...li...like to go out with me?" Llama shuttered. Espeon was annoyed, he didnt like the kid in any possible way, and now he was asking her out, "didnt he get the message? Well, lets see if he gets this" espeon thought to herself. The jewel from her forehead started glowing a bright, icy blue. Llama walked a step back, and a blast of psychic power sent him flying.  
  
Down the stream, Jolt and Umbra were drinking their matinal water, when something came flying past them. Jolt lifted his head, "hey wasnt that...?" he said doubtfully, "...Llama" Umbra nodded. Both creatures looked at each other confused, "uh, oh" both said in unision. The two animals trotted in the direction where the "flying" fire dog had gone, Bluemist's head poked out of the water, "Llama?" she whispered. She swam torwards the shore and jumped up, trotting after the other two dogs as fast as her paws could carry her.  
  
The fire dog slammed against a tree, he yelped in pain and collapsed on the floor, "geez, this is just not my day" he moaned unpleased. The three eons reached the spot where the fire creature had landed, "what happened?" Jolt demanded authoritaly. Llama looked at him scared, "shhh, leave it to me Jolt, you are scaring the kid" Umbra said sweetly, she smiled at Llama. That made Llama feel better, he smiled, "well, i told espeon she was pretty and all, and she psybeamed me" Llama said feeling worthless. Umbra knew that feeling, she smiled softly "there, what you have to do is be as far as possible from espeon, she doesnt like you much" Umbra said. Throughout this whole conversation, Bluemist had been feeling horrible, she liked Llama much, and seeing him being rejected that way angered her, specially after the way he behaved with her, and after he saved her life. Bluemist ran torwards the camp to look for the silver dog, without even warning where she was going. The other three looked at her go, "whats wrong with her?" Llama asked, "i dont know" Umbra said forcing not to smile, she knew well where the water dog was going and why.  
  
Bluemist reached the camp, only the trainer, Jag, was there, packing everything. The young woman noticed the dog, "oh hi Bluemist, need something?" Jag asked. Bluemist shook her head, "im looking for espeon" Bluemist said, Jag looked at the water dog quizzically, "trust me, you dont want to meet that dog" Jag said, Bluemist nodded, "i know, well, cya" the blue dog said as she trotted torwards the stream. All her senses were alert as the wild creature tried to locate the overprideful, mean, respectless creature. Bluemist found her resting on a stone, in a clearing of the forest where a few sun beams made their way through the leaves, to finally land in a rug of bright grass. The silvery dog licked her fur clean patiently, being careful to lick every single hair in her body. Bluemist trotted torwards her with etermination, espeon intercepted her and stood up. The water dog stopped right in front of the proud creature, "what do you want?" espeon said roughtly, "i...you...what you have done to...Llama is disgraceful...he was just being nice" Bluemist said breathing heavily. Espeon laughed, "so, you come here protecting your little boyfriend, hu? How brave" espeon said ironicly. Bluemist felt a blush crawling up her cheeks, she looked away embarrased, "he is not my boyfriend" she mumbled, espeon looked down at her, leaning a bit, "yet, listen pup, if you know whats good for you and him, better leave me alone" espeon said jumping down the stone and walking away pridefully.  
  
Bluemist thought about it on her way back, her mind raced with thoughts. The posibility of her being in love with Llama had already sank in, she was sure she liked him, but Llama was just a teenager, he had no idea about love, how would he chose her? A few shadows passed over her startling her, she looked up and saw a group of birds with brown wings and creamy white bellies. The pidgeots didnt bother in looking at the small dog below them. Bluemist found Llama licking a wonded leg, next to a small berry bush. Bluemist walked torwards him slowly, "hum...hello, Llama" she said softly, her voice trembled. Llama was startled and turned arround quickly, hurting his wonded leg and gasping in pain, "oh...hi, Bluemist" Llama said smiling, "i...i wanted to tell you...well, thank you for saving me that day, and i think, i know...i" Bluemist said, feeling her tounge messing her words. Llama tilted his head confused, trying to understand what Bluemist was telling him. The water dog looked at him in the eyes, she was blushing and her blueish fur didnt cover it, she decided actions would be easier than words, so without a warning she leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on his lips. Bluemist then started running. Llama felt a blush, his heart was beating fast, he looked torwads Bluemist who kept running, and instanctly leapt on a jog torwards her. He couldnt run fast with a wonded leg but was quickly catching up, "Bluemist wait" he called, the water dog ignored him, "Bluemist, i love you" he yelled unconciously. Bluemist stopped dry, she turned arround after a few seconds, her dark blue eyes stared right into Llama's ones. Slowly she paced torwards him, Llama gulped and walked one step back, and waited until Bluemist was right in front of him.  
  
They looked at each other, "did you mean it?" Bluemist asked seriously but hopeful, Llama didnt answer, he felt intimidated, and nodded slowly. Bluemist smiled, and before they knew, they were embraced in a loving kiss. Espeon was looking at them, observing every single moment, every single move and reaction, feeling jeallows at the couple. Without being able to control her fury, she started running torwards the couple, hitting the blue dog hard on her side, wich sent her flying through the air. Bluemist rolled and stood up quickly, staring at the other female with rage. Llama just walked back, feeling a battle about to start.  
  
And he was right, soon enough a current of bubbles flew past, wich were easily dogged by the silver dog. Espeon landed on her four feet and her eyes started glowing a dark blue, she was covered with a bright blueish aura, that same aura suddenly covered Bluemist, she was lifted on the air and thrown down. Bluemist moaned in pain and stood up, feeling hurt, her eyes were bright with anger. She used a last resort, a quick attack, running as fast as her thin, palmed paws could carry her, Bluemist started running arround espeon. The other female felt dizzy with the twister running arround her, Bluemist stopped, and fired a colum of powerful water at the psychic eon. The silvery creature smashed against a stone hard, breaking several ribs and being left in pain, she yelped, as her enemy attacked mercyless. Bluemist fire another hydropump, hurting the psychic pokemon once again. Espeon could barely stand up, her broken ribs hurted much, but she knew she wouldnt be defeated that easily, much less by a teenager wild vaporeon- she stood up, and the jeweld on her forehead started glowing, she fired a psybeam at the younger femaled, who yelped in pain and collapsed on the floor. Bluemist oppened her eyes weakly and saw her enemy standing over her. Espeon held her tightly against the floor with her clawed paws, a set of scary looking sharp fangs where shown at her, and oviously ready to bite her throat, and finish the work. Bluemist closed her eyes and cried silently, making a mental image of her very first kiss, and her last.  
  
Espeon lowered her head quickly, aiming at the throat, ready to make a deadly wound wich would make Bluemist bleed to death. Bluemist was wild and knew the laws of survival, she knew what would happen next and waited. But it never came, instead a gust of wind passed her. She oppened an eye slowly, curious about what would have hapened. She saw espeon laying on the grass, moving faintly, she seemed too hurt. Forgeting all the laws of wilderness, she stood up and ran torwards the hurt creature, she leaned over her. Espeon looked at her and snarled, "no, no, i dont want to hurt you" Bluemist said softly, espeon looked at her confused, "why? I almost killed you" she said much more calm, "but you need help" Bluemist said. Espeon's eyes wattered, people had never treated her that nicely, with Bluemist's help, she stood up, and stared at the creature that just attacked her. It was Flamie, the charizard, who stood chalenging in front of the other two. Bluemist looked at espeon, the silver dog started glowing a white sunny shade, and she was instantly healed, "morning sun" espeon said pridefully, showing her true, healthy voice. Bluemist smiled, she was pleased that espeon finally understood, she looked forward and started running, "team work" she yelled. Espeon started running torwards the flaming dragon as well, "team work" she repeated loudly. Both creatures stopped at once, like if an invisible person had told them to, espeon started glowing again, this time she was developing her psychic attack. Flamie was lifted on the air without flapping her wings, she roared helplessly, espeon stopped the attack and Flamie started falling. Right in that moment, before Flamie could recover herself, Bluemist fired a hydropump at the red, flaming dragon. Flamie roared in pain and collapsed on the floor. Then both animals attacked her at once, espeon's psybeam hit and stopped Flamie from attacking, and Bluemist's bubble beam terminated the prideful dragon as she fainted.  
  
Espeon and Bluemist highfived each other and laughed happily, "oh great, we did it" Bluemist said, "yes" espeon said a bit unconfortable, "whats wrong?" Bluemist asked noticing her tone. Espeon looked away, "nobody has ever been nice to me, and now you treat me so well, when i almost killed you, thank you Bluemist" espeon said, Bluemist hugged her, "just try to be nice to Llama, he never meant to hurt you in any way" Bluemist said, espeon nodded and smiled. Llama trotted torwards Bluemist, but he stopped when he saw espeon, espeon noticed and looked at Bluemist, "go talk to him" Bluemist said and moved back a bit. Espeon walked slowl torwards the fire dog, trustlessly, Llama steped back, "no, wait, i wanted to say...im sorry for having behaved like that" she said nervously but ashamed, Llama looked at her, he focused on Bluemist who nodded like a spirit. Llama smiled, "its ok, has been forgotten" he said in a teenage friendly voice, both of them hugged and smiled "friends?" asked espeon, "friends" answered Llama.  
  
I looked for my creatures all arround, "guys, where are you?" i called them, staring in every direction, but all i could see where a few sadnshrew running across, and one ekans drinking the morning dew that rested on the leaves. Jumping gracefully over a rock appeared Jolt, wagging his tail, "hey Jolt, where are the others?" i asked, Jolt looked at the stone, "there" he said pointing at the greyish, inhert object. Umbra came next, and finally Llama, espeon and Bluemist. I looked arround confused, "guys, where is Flamie?" i asked, Llama pointed behind the stone, "she is coming" he said softly. Flamie came, breaking a tree, burning the greenish leaves into drak charcoal, and roaring angered, "whats wrong?" i asked nicely, "nothing" Flamie screamed, i backed away a bit, Flamie surely was angry, "oh well, return guys" i said returning all. Bluemist looked at me, "whats wrong? You live here, dont you?" i asked her, Bluemist nodded, "but i got together with Llama, wouldnt want to break that now" she said almost crying, with a whimpering voice, i sighted, "well, come with me, if you wish" i told her. Bluemist's smile grew bright and pure, she looked like a suicune as the sun washed her soft fur, i searched in my pocket and recognice thse roundness and hardness of the metalic pokeball, i held it in my hand and Bluemist jumped in. Afterwards, me and Jolt kept walking through the forest.  
  
Our eyes blinked painfully as the afternoon sun touched them, we had reached the end of the forest and a steep slope extended in front of us. The slope finished in a huge city, the buildings where enormous and they looked like boxes in a supermarket. Between them you could see small things flying, "maybe people training their pokemon, or the traffic helicopter" i thought, Jolt smiled. I took a pokeball from my pokebelt, "wanna rush this a bit" i asked Jolt, he nodded grinning evily, "go Unicorn" i comanded, the pure white horse appeared in front of us. I went on her back and Jolt jumped on, holding against my waste, "lets go" i comanded, kicking her sides. Unicorn stood up on her hind legs and started trotting downhill, leading us torwards our next adventure. 


	2. The Summoner's Stone (1st part)

The little girl walked torwards a small village house. She was no older than ten or eleven, her hair was neatly curled and of a shiny, bright blond colour, meticulously clean. Her face was slightly oval, but mostly spherical, and piercing through the path were two large blue eyes. The eyes were large and deep blue, like two aquamarines. Her nose was small and piggy like, wich gave her an inocent, childlish appereance. The mouth was small but her lips were fleshy and pretty, they glittered a pinkish colour, due to a lipgloss placed on them. She was normally shapped, not too thin, not too fat, and over her was a short, summer dress, also blue wich contrasted with her eyes. The dress reached only to her knees and was sleveless, it was made out of flexible cotton wich made it more sport like. She walked over a pair of blue sport shoes that fit with her whole self.

Her tiny lips curled into a joyful smile as she walked nearly running torwards her house. On her arms a very confused animal looked in every directions. It looked like a small dog pup, its caramel eyes stared in every directions. The pointed ears were pricked back in a manifestation of fear and surprise. Her muzzle was sharp as well, and hid a set of tiny, sharp canines and fangs. Her whole body was covered with a reddish brown fur, thick and silky that mantained her body heat. Her legs, tails and a little curly crest over her head were of a darker, flaming red. She had five neatly curled tails that swinged back and forth as the girl walked, tiny reddish hairs fell down, glittering in the sun. The vulpix sniffed the air and stared into the girls blue eyes, her claws trying to grap the girls skin in case she would fall. 

The little girl stopped in front of a small house, instead of bricks it was built out of large, square stones. The rocks were polished due to the action of the wind, rain and snow, and small tunnels had been built in the areas were the stone was softer, as water poured down from the roof. Some of the rocks had large, deep cracks in them since water froze to ice, increasing its volume, and one could say that this cottage was about to fall appart. the windows and door were darkenned due to age, they had lost the shine in them, and looked rotten and eaten down, with long cracks going across them. An oxidated doorknob was place in one side of the door, and you couldnt stop to wonder if there was any human strenght that could open this door. The little girl sighed, "we are here Seifer, lets go" she told the frightened vulpix who trembled uncontrolably.

She walked inside, pushing the door open, the wooden object cracked soundly as the girl oppened it, placing the vulpix down. She looked at the house, it was very quiet and peaceful, the stones were in much better condition, carefully polished and shinny like mirrors. The furniture was new, most of it was barroc style except a table in the living room that was buil out of black and white marble and the electric machinery in the kitchen and living room. Pictures with delicately decorated and carved frames were place on the walls giving the whole house a touch of elegancy and good taste.

The little girl stood on tip toes and placed both of her tiny, childish hands arround her delicate lips, "Selphie, oh Seeeeelphiiiieeeee, im hooooome" she yelled happily and sweetly at the same time. The sound of trotting hooves echoed in the whole house, the wooden floor, also shinny and cared for, cracked and tremble under the girl's and fox's feet. All of a sudden a creatture appeared trotting through the corridor in front of them. It was like a cross between a stantler and a tauros, she had a long neck that stretched over her shoulders, on  top of that neck was a head the shape of a stantler's, a bit melon like, two large blue eyes stared into the girl's. It had a pair of horns finished in a thicker, round area, standing over her forehead. The legs were thick and prepared for running like a tauros', unlike stantler's who were prepared to jump, however, the strong tendons could support her whole weight if she leapt. Instead of a tail she had another head, this one was black and round with razor, shark like teeth and two large black eyes. This second head was sostained over a small stick like set of bones. Half of her body was covered in a yellowish fur with creamy orange patches and the second half was covered with a dark brown, nearly black, soft, silky fur. 

Selphie ran torwards the girl, her head shaking up and down as she trotted, but something caught her eye that made her stop dry in front of the little girl. She backed away one step, the wooden floor cracked slightly, and she nieghed with a profound worry in her voice. Between her and her trainer was a small fox, a vulpix, her reddish confused eyes stared into the creature's ones. Selphie's mind overloaded with thoughts, thoughts and memories from a past not so far away.

-I walked with my family across the fores, my family was not a large herd, it was just me, my mom and dad. Both of them were taller than me, i could say nearly a head but you wouldnt understand. Our pacing went well and peacefull, the pastures were fresh and soft since it had rained the previous day, and the exquisite flowers had bloomed intensifying the freshness and pleasure a lot. The sun sneaked through the small gaps left accidentally by the leaves and showered our beautiful, sliky coat of fur. Drops of water would fall down on my back from time to time, sending chills up my spine. My mom and i munched on the delicious lunch that mother Nature had placed for us, while my dad stood as tall as he was staring in every direction to protect us from any danger. His ears flapped back and forth ocassionally as he tried to detect any strange sound or the misterious rustling of leaves out of place. It looked like he had heard something because he paced arround us, worry written on his features. My mom looked up and stared at my dad, "is there anything wrong?" she asked, my father seemed to ignore her for a moment then the sound of someone stepping on a broken branch alerted me and made my father spread his legs a bit in a attmept to stand up to batle if necesary. He then turned arround and leapt forth, "run" he screamed as her lead the march. My mom and it turned arround as well and started running as fast as our hooved legs could carry us, the patches of sun blinded me as they came and went like street lights when you go in a car. I heard the sound of pads trotting behind me but i knew i couldnt loose focus os my path or i could trip and fall. 

Something leapt over me in the direction of the pads, the shadow allowed me to see a large root that stuck out of the ground considerably, and i would have never been able to avoid it under the sun/shadow circumnstances. I leapt over the root and stopped splashing water and nearly slipping on a bed of fresh moss, i turned arround and saw my dad shooting several beams of colourful, shinny light through his horns. Three large dogs were attacking him, they were almost as big as him and twice as thick, they were covered in a thick coat of flaming red fur decorated with black stripes that looked like drawn with a large paintbrush. Their large muzzles were white like the stomach, and a crest of whote fur decorated their heads. Their lips were curled and a set of dangerous fangs and teeth glittered with the sun rays as they moved. Their paws were thick like colums and covered with fur, and four canine, black claws peeked lazily through the thick coat of flaming fur.

One of the creatures hit my dad on the side throwing him against a tree. He yelped and several leaves floated down. His knees bent and his whole weight made him collapse. He shot another enraged psybeam at the attacking dog hitting him full and throwing him against a stone. The canine's head smashed against the hard surface of the stone causing the fainting of the creature. I felt so useless as i saw my dad being mercilessly attacked by the remaining dogs. My mom trotted next to me and stood in front of me blocking my view, "arcanines, lets go" she comanded breathlessly and forced me to trot in front of her. We trotted quickly, my legs had started to get weak and heavy as my muscles tensed with the ammount of work placed on them. I dont know for how long we were trotting but i do remember hearing a yelp behind me, a yelp i recognized as my mom's, "good bye, mom" i whispered letting the words fly with the wind. I unconciously closed my eyes and let a few tears roll quickly down my cheek and fly away. When i oppened them again i saw a large shadow about to fall on me, i looked up and saw one of the arcanines literally flying over me and ready to breack my neck with a swift bite. I was lucky because i felt my left front leg hit another branch, and continuosly i rolled down a hill through a tunnel. The tunnel's walls were rose bushes with sharp thorns that cut through my delicate calf flesh on my fall. The arcanine had literally smashed against the bushes and the thorns had pierced a painful torture on it.

I rolled down and landed on a large valley, my whole body was torn and bleeding, and all the bones that formed my skeleton ached. I layed down giving up, in one day i had lost my mom and dad, i had gotten lost and ended up with numerous cuts through my body. Unable to keep up for longer i had decided to give up, not like i had a choice because i could barly move, much less stand up of my tired and aching legs. I felt a tear roll down my face and glitter beautifully under the light of the flaming sphere. I believe i fell asleep after that because when i oppened my eyes again the moon was staring down at me. I raised my head and stared at the vast extention of valley that extended in front of me to infinity. The grass had become a glittering shade of silvery in front of me, and it extended like an ocean of frozen waves.

I managed to stand up on painful, shaky legs, and taking feeble steps, i started to walk away from the bushes and the end of the tunnel. I walked limply across the valley of silvery grass, and as soon as i placed my hoof on the first strand of grass i realized it was miraculously frozen. It wasnt cold and the sky was clear, i wondered how on earth could the grass be frozen in such a warm weather and with the sky so clear and starry. I walked across the valley feeling the coldness of the grass on my feet and legs. My head was down in depression, exhaustion and pain, so i couldnt admire the fascinating preformance of the sky. There was a curtain of falling colours that changed intensity and shade as they waved, the stars glittered lazily behind the aura and the moon made a hopeless effort to defeat the beauty of the event. 

I didnt realize that a small rattata had just ran between my legs in a frenetic scape from some sort of danger. I felt something hit my painful side and hurt my broken ribs, i yelled feeling a flaming pain run through my side. My legs lost balance from the impact and my whole body collapsed, i shook my head to get rid of the dizziness from the fall and stared in the direction of the impact to see my attacker. A small dog layed on the grass, he was extremely slim and graceful, his body was covered with a yellowish fur that spiked up on his head and back. A collar of spiky hairs like a blasting thunder was situated arround his head. His legs were thin and seemed to be ready for speed, and a thin tail rested on the grass. His face was round and pretty, and he looked young. 

The dog shook his head and oppened his eyes, they were dark brown, nearly black, so deep you could easily disappear in them. I felt a wave of fear shake my body as the creature oppened his mouth revealing a collection of sharp fangs. He looked horrorized by my actions, "oh no, dont scream please, im not going to hurt you" his calming, teenage maleish voice said. His voice was hypnotizing and i immediatly shut my mouth and payed atention to his words. He walked front and stared at me with a curious face, he observed every little detail in me, "you know? I have never seen anything like you before" he told me with an intrigued voice. I laughed a little but it became a little gasp as laughing hurt my broken bones, he noticed and paced torwards my side, he stared at the wounds that had stopped bleeding, "what happened to you?" he asked me, an eyebrow narrowed in a worried but curious manner. I looked at the floor and fiddled with one of the frozen trands of eternally green grass, "i was eating with my family...then i woke up and decided to walk a little when you nocked me over" i explained the little yellow dog with as much detail as i could. The dog had been pacing arround me and finally decided to stop in front of me. I found it funny how he gasped every time i overdetailed some action or how i felt every single thorn cutting my flesh. 

We stayed in silence for a moment, i was trying to hold back tears at the memory of my lost parents and he was just too stunned to say a word. When he managed to regain composture he stared at me, "geeee...im so sorry, you know? I never knew my parents, i was bought in a shop by a human but he abandoned me because i became a jolteon instead of an umbreon like he wanted" he told me with a tone of sadness in his voice and his long spiky ears falling down. I was shocked, "you are a jolteon? I have heard wonders about jolteons, my parents used to tell me tales about jolteons, there was a tale about a jolteon who shocked Quetzacolt, god of thunder, to protect the forest, and he acumulated so much energy that he became the misterious Raikou, lord of the forest somewhere in Asia" i told him excitedly. I could notice a slight trace of a blush staining his cheeks, and a dumb smile playing in his lips, "well...jolteons arent that great...actually they think im a devil in this island" he explained enraged, slashing the grass. I looked at him sadly, "you are no devil jolteon, i trust you" i assured him nudging him softly with my snout. Jolteon stared at me and a bright smile appeared in his lips, "thank you, you are the best pokemon i have ever known" he told me, and this time it was my turn to blush. 

I looked up at the sky and gasped loudly at the magnificency of thse spectacle over my head, "in the name of Mew, what is that?" i said nearly yelling. Jolteon looked up and laughed softly, "that? Oh, its an aurora borealis, lights from the north" he said knowingly, but i was ready to break his moment of glory. I thought for a moment then smiled devilish, "but this is the south, how come there are lights from the north?" i asked him ironicly. Jolteon oppened his mouth ready to talk but no words came out, he stared at me thoughtfully and shrugged, "actually, i dont know, but people say i cause this mountains to be frozen" jolteon laughed soundly, "i have become Shiva, godess of ice" he said ironicly. I laughed along with him, and every moment i spent with jolteon was a moment of happiness in my life. 

Jolteon and i grew a large friendship, he helped me cure my wounds and get through the pain much easier. In exchange i became his best friend and confident, a companion that he had never had, and helped him get through the depression that loneliness atracted. One night we saw the most strange appereance. Jolteon and i rested on the soft cold grass of the highest peak of the mountain, our bellies were bloated with food, and out bodies were heavy. We had decided to go up, joleon had insisted that he wanted to show me the whole island, and he did. From that height i could see everything, there was a tinny rocky beach behind us, and a path that lead t the top of a smaller mountain and down. The path reached a cumule of lights i couldnt recognize as anything i had ever seen, "what is that, jolteon?" i asked him quizzically. Jolteon stared at the lights, "oh, that is New City" jolteon said knowingly. I smiled, jolteon explained me all about the towns and cities in the island. I could see smaller villages but those were minor and most of them i could not even see then because they were hidden in the forest, and others in clearings were already sleeping. From new city i saw a vast extention of jungle, the jungle went up another mountain and became a forest of coniferous trees with needle leaves. Passed the mountain i could see another city, this one was Real City, it was a fascinating name for a city, i couldnt stop to wonder what it would look like. From real city i could see another extention of forest wich reached to another mountain, unlike the other mountains we had observed this one was harsh and rocky, it had steep slopes and i could see walls with sharp stones on the other side of the path. This mountain stood taller than us, that was the highest peak of the island's montanious chain, and it was completely covered with a layer of pure white snow. I stared at it in fascination, "that is Eternal Snow Peak and on the top of that mount is Ice Peak Town" jolteon explained in a serious voice. I was fascinated at the mountain, but jolteon's words broke me out of my trance, "you cant see it but on the other side, as you go down, you have to cross a desert with a large Oasis in the middle, there is a little village there, its called Oasia, after the desert you go through a small tropical jungle and Salt Crystal Town, mostly a toristical town" jolteon said wisely. He then pointed down under us where i could see a waterfall emergin from the mountains, a large lake and a giant jungle, "that is the secret Dragon Lake, the largest comunity of dragons in the world, sometimes i see them and they are so pretty" he explained dreamingly.

I was surprised, i couldnt explain myself how this creature knew so much about the island unless he had crossed it from side to side, maybe he was the mithycal Raikou. Jolteon noticed my gaze piercing through his sould as i searched for Raikou, "is there anything wrong?" he asked confused and hinting a trace of fear. I shook my head and smiled, "are you Raikou?" i snapped all of a sudden. Jolteon seemed taken back, "m...meee?" he said tilting his head to one side in a confused puppy manner. I nodded "yes" i confirmed, jolteon nearly laughed, "of course im not Raikou, why do you think so?" he asked confused and looking a little down for not being able to be what i acussed him he was. I smiled "oh, then how come you know so much about the island?" i asked him. Jolteon looked depressed this time, his ears fell sadly and his showlders were up, lowering his head, "this was my trainer's destination, he showed me the map a thousand times on our way here, we even came up here and he showed me the location of all the cities" jolteon explained, a sob escaped his throat. I looked at him sadly, "i never had a trainer so i dont know what it is like, but you have me now, you will never be alone" i told him reassuringly. Jolteon's mood brightened and the next thing i knew was that he was holding tightly to my neck, hugging me, "thank you Sanja, thank you" he said rubbing his tear stained face against my silky, patched fur.

The flapping of two giant wings could be heard nearby, and jolteon and i parted and stared in every direction. I stood up trying to expand my view area, but i couldnt see anything out of the ordinary in the peaceful island. Jolteon and i stared at each other, no words need to be said as we both understood that neither knew what was going on. Suddenly a large figure blocked the silvery half sphere that lit our area, and both our heads snapped front. I was able to catch a glimpsed of the creature in front of us before it flew away at top speed. It was a large blue bird, like a cross between a prey bird and a parrot, its beak was small but amazingly sharp, and of a dim golden colour. It had a pair of clawed legs like those from an eagle, the colour was the same dim golden like the beak's. Its head was small but elegant, and three long, dark blueish feathers that glittered like glass decorated it. A pair of reddish brown eyes pierced through the sky without paying atention to the poor, feeble creatures down here. Its feathers were bigger than a gyarados but looked extremely light and soft, i could see each fiber tangeling with another. The chest and stomach of the bird was covered with a layer of very soft and silky white feathers that looked extremely warm, only one of those could have made a bed for me and jolteon. As it flew past i could see a few really long feathers forming a tail that was longer than its whole body. The feathers looked very light and they shone like ice as the moonlight washed them. 

The bird disappeared emmiting a song that counded like a chrystal harp, jolteon was completely stunned and both of us stared at the horizon long after the bird had disappeared. I stared at jolteon, "what was that?" i asked him confused and with fascination flowing through my voice. jolteon turned his head slowly to face me, "that was Articuno, lord of ice, my trainer used to say he would capture him in this island, but i always thought he was being a fool to believe that he could find an ice bird in a tropical island" jolteon explained excitedly. He faced the calm ocean once again, "my trainer was a genius, i always thought he was a little crazy but he was a genius, he knew that Dragon Lake existed, and he found the way to decifer the code of unown, he knew there was a temple of unown here somewhere and im sure he has found it by now, and more things" jolteon explained, his voice drowned as he tried to hold back tears. I stared at him in sorrow, "but he abandoned you" i told him, jolteon nodded "he didnt consider his pokemon as friends, that was his mistake, if he had, he would have been able to do great things, he would have been undefeatable, and i would have been at his side" jolteon said breaking down crying. I nudged him softly, "oh, jolteon, you shouldnt miss him" i told him tryig to comfort him, "i dont...but i have always been so lonely" jolteon sobbed feeling a little calmer now.

Days went by and i was quickly growing up from a calf to a beautiful teenager, my life with jolteon had helped me develop a slim, elegant figure and i had become quicker than any member in my specie. I was unique also because i helped jolteon in his hunts, hervivores didnt fear me so they could aproach me without fear, right? WRONG. When they were close enough, a swift stomp or kick did the job and dinner was ready for jolteon. Of course, our life was not always going to be colour pink, right? And our biggest fear became true. 

Jolteon and i were resting peacefully under the shade of a tree, it was a noon and it was also an excepcionally warm summer. We had nothing to fear in out beautiful little mountain since humans never came this way and wild carnivores roamed another areas of the island. However that noon the rule was broken, the sound of horseshoes stomping the grass at full gallop alerted me, and the swishing of a pair of wings sent chills up and down my spine. Jolteon poked his head up and stared at me, "hum, how strange, its a rapidash and a fearow but those are not species from the island, and the rapidash seems to be following the fearow" jolteon said without hiding the confusion in his voice. i stood up quickly and stared, i was able to see the spearow heading our way and behind it a rapidash mounted by a human, "its a rapidash, a human and a spearow" i confirmed. Jolteon's face contorsioned in a horrorized one, "its a hunt, RUN!" he screamed and started running at full speed heading for the top of the mountain. I ran after him as quick as my legs could carry me but being much slower i had problems to keep up with him. I breathed heavily feeling my legs get heavy, like that time i escaped from the arcanines "come on Sanja, you can do it, you will outrun them" i told myself as jolteon disappeared and reappeared between the numerous hills. 

The fearow was quickly hovering over me, casting a large shadow over my running body. It was an extremely fascinating bird, its brown wings were huge and its long beak looked as sharp as a sword. I stopped and glared at it angrily, i concentrated all my rage and fired a psybeam at the bird. The creature saw it coming and he covered himself with his wings creating a mirror attack, the beam bounced back and hit me on my side. I screamed in pain and terror and the creature finished his job by flying down at full speed and creating a deadly drill beak attack that pierced through my side creating a wound. The wound wasnt so deep but it was enough to weaken me. I felt something hit my side and continuously as if some vacuum cleaner sucked me. The next thing i knew was that i was locked in some sort of electronic cage. I shook trying to get out but the walls arround me held me tightly, "help, jolteon" i screamed in terror hopelessly trying to be heard. My effort was useless, i quickly gave up and stopped fighting, i would never get out of there, "sorry jolteon, i will not be able to keep my promise" i told myself and at the same time i told him.

Jolteon stared at the leaving rapidash and the fearow hovering over it, his stomach dropped as he ralized what had happened. A tear fell down his cheek as he farewelled his best and only friend, "good bye Sanja, im sorry, i should have protected you" he said. Then he faced the forest and started descending, descending to meet a young trainer and her charmeeleon.-

The creature shook her head wildly and wailed a loud scream, she turned arround and started running back inside but she didnt stop. With a graceful leap Selphie jumped through a window, shattering the glass in tiny pieces, some of wich cut through her flesh like the thorns from the rose bushes in the tunnel. She landed on the fresh morning grass giving a beautiful demonstration of her strong tendons, and started running without a direction to follow. Tears streamed down her face and dropped down wetting the grass with smalls drops like dew. Selphie had had a nice life, she had been treated well in the little girl's cottage but the new visitor had brought old memories, memories she had wanted to forget. She penetrated a forest without noticing, "jolteon, where are you? I miss you" the equine thought leaping unconciously over a tree root that seemed to be placed there in purpose. She stopped to catch her breath, one of her problems was that she was not too resistant and could become tired easily. She breathed heavily a couple of times and turned to face the North, "i know what i'll do, i will go back in search for jolteon, i hope he hasnt forgotten me" Selphie told herself as she raised one hoof to step down.

She heard the sound of pads stepping on the floor and slowly she turned her face arround to face her back. She saw a pair of greenish yellow eyes staring at her, the creature was hiding under a bush but the eyes glew in the dark like matches. Selphie leapt front and started running once again, she heard the rustling of leaves behind her and the angry roar of a large feline. Once again she was being hunted, she leapt over a few fallen branches that created a fence in front of her, but the agile feline jumped over them easily. Selphie ran uphill as quick as her legs could carry her, the sneaky sun blinding her once again as the leaves couldnt block it completely. She felt the soft feeling of valley grass under her feet once again as exited the forest at full speed and kept trotting uphill without looking back. She was reaching the top when another creature appeared in the oposite direction. It was a large horse, white like the snow she had seen the night with jolteon. The animal was tall and slim, its eyes were of a beautiful deep dark blue, and the mane and tail were a reddish flame that couldnt burnt unless on purpose. On the hooves the animal had also strands of the flaming fur, and the hooves themselves were of a bright silvery colour. On top of the horse was a trainer, she was young, not older than seventeen, her hair was long, dark reddish brown and held in a ponytail. Her face was oval shapped and a pair of icy blue eyes stared in horror at Selphie, her nose was slightly long and her lips were thick and fleshy, of a purpelish pink due to lipstick. Her whole body was thin but good looking, she was wearing a blue T-shirt that didnt cover her bellybutton, wich she had pierced with a small ring and a little green emerald in a silvery ball. On her back she had a small tribal shapped tattoo, a collection of tangeled black lines on the lower part of her back. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans that had the bottom ripped and blue sport shoes that were wasited down from the journey.

The rapidash caught a faint glimpse of the pokemon that dashed torwards her, "watch out" she nieghed horrorized and hopelessly at the same time. Neither was able to dogge the other and both of them smashed against the other, chest with chest. Their hooved legs failed to hold onto the terrain and all balance was lost as Selphie collapsed to the side and the rapidash fell forward throwing the rider off her backs. The trainer fell forward and rolled on the grass several times until being able to stop, another creature was thrown off the horse, it was a small yellowish dog with spiky fur. The trainer stood up swiftly and rushed torwards the two equines, she touched the rapidash's legs whose knees were cut and bleeding, "are you ok Unicorn?" she asked her. Unicorn looked up and nodded, "im fine Jag" she comfirmed, she then walked torwards the smaller equine that layed next to her rapidash. The trainer took out her pokedex and pointed it at the animal, "Girafarig, quick and strong, this animal is able to establish psychical contact with their trainer and develop psychic attacks. They have a false head that moves and opens its mouth, it can bit but it wont see, used to confuse predators" the electronic voice of the metallic, red enciclopedia said. Jag looked at the whimpering creature who stared at her frightened, "i...i...i..." Selphie tried to say hopelessly. Jag stood up and closed her fists, "a girafarig, cool, im gonna capture it" she told herself.

A collection of barks echoed in the distance, right in the border between the forest and the hill. Selphie's head snapped up, and her ears twitched paying atention to the barks, she knew those barks, she had heard that voice. A wave of excitement rushed through her body, she tried to stand up on her hurted ankle but her weight cause the collapse of her whole self, she stared in the direction of the barks, "jolteon" she whispered faintly. Jag turned arround and stopped paying atention to the girafarig, "Jolt?s'everything awrite?" she called out worried. Selphie's moment of happiness vanished as she realized this jolteon barking was this trainer's pokemon, she had hoped that he would be her jolteon that had come to save her.

At the sound of his trainer's voice calling him, Jolt stopped paying atention to the hidden feline that layed under some bushes. Her turned arround swiftly and started running uphill as fast as his long, thin legs could carry him, escaping from danger and from the posibility of a sneak attack. He started visualizing the shapes of her trainer and Unicorn, but something caught his atention, a third shape, a very familiar third shape. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the pokemon that layed painfully on the floor, the legs crossed and a twisted ankle. At the same time Selphie saw him and she would have fallen on the floor if it wasnt because she was already laying down. Jolt walked torwards her and examined her closer walking arround her, Jag and Unicorn had dissipated from his perception, it was now him and the gyrafarig. Jolt stopped in front of her and Selphie stared into his deep, dark brown eyes, "so deep you could get lost in them" Selphie told herself. 

Jolt narrowed an eyebrow and stared into her deep, dark blue eyes, "Sanja?" he finally said, his voice was lost and all that came out was a faint whisper. Selphie nearly cried of happiness, a large smile spread through her lips showing her flat teeth, "jolteon, is that really you?" Selphie aked him. Jolt leapt of joy and hugged her neck rubbing his tear stained face on Selphie's neck, "oh, Sanja, im so sorry, im so sorry" Jolt cried soaking the girafarig's long neck. Selphie shut her eyes tightly and felt a current of warm tears wetting her cheeks on their way down. Both of them pulled away and smiled at each other, "my name now is Selphie, Jolteon" Selphie told him with a smile, Jolt nodded, "mine's Jolt" he said smiling back at the long necked equine. Jag felt a burning sensation in her chest and a deep antipathy torwards the girafarig. She felt the sudden urge to break in the conversation so she walked forward and patted Jolt in the shoulder so strongly that it almost sent him flying against a tree. Jolt looked up at her, "so, you guys know each other, fascinating" Jag said with an ironic tone, Jolt nodded happily but at the same time his mind was trying to analize this harsh personality of his trainer. 

Jag stood up, "all right then, i guess you dont mind if we catch it" she said holding four pokeball. Tossing the four shinny, metallic spheres up in the air, she summoned her four eons, "come on espeon, Umbra, Llama and Bluemist". The pokeballs shone brightly and split open, the white area parted away from the red area wich carried the black belt arround them, and four balls of shinny, silvery white light erupted from inside. The four beams started taking the shape of cuadrupeds and soon four dogs stood in front of the gyrafarig. One of them was completely blue, the fur shone brightly with the beams of sun that caressed i delicately. She had a fin arround her neck and another fin going from the head to the spine, her ears had the shape of fins as well. Her tail was thick and musculous and had the shape of a siren's tail, the legs were palmed and her eyes were of a deep abyss blue. Another dog was slightly taller but he had a thick coat of wild, creamy fur, it didnt cover part of his body and the legs, and those areas were covered with a layer of shorter, darker, reddish brown fur. The tail was almost as large as his whole body, and he had a pair of eyes of a reddish, light brown colour. There was a dog as dark as the night with circular, yellowish markings in some areas of her body, her fur was short and her body thin, her eyes were the colour of honey. The fourth dog was a pretty silvery coloured dog with silky fur that shone like if some strange aura wrapped her. Her eyes were an undescriptable mix of blue and violet, more violet than blue, and misterious like her whole self. Her ears were large and like those of a lynx, her tail was smooth and it split in two at one point in the half of it. She resembled more a cat than the dog she was, and her barking echoed in a way that seemed as if she hadnt said anything. 

Jolt stared at the four dogs horror struck, his gaze flew from each of the dogs to her trainer, from Jag to Selphie and again the dogs. He stood in front of Selphie protectively, "Jag, what are you doing? She is deffenseless, she is hurt and cant fight, she wont stand a chance against Umbra alone, much less the four eons" Jolt reasoned with her. Jag placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, "the five eons" she corrected him. Jolt shook his head, "im not fighting her, Jag" he explained, the trainers features contorsed in a furious face, "you are my pokemon and you will do whatever i tell you" she screamed at the yellow dog. Jolt glared at her angrily, "OH! So if you say 'jump off a cliff' i have to do it just because im yur pokemon? DONT YOU THINK WE HAVE FEELINGS?" he yelled at her spiking his fur and letting several sparks fly. Jag responded with an angry step front "sometimes it looks like YOU DONT" she yelled at him. Jag was expecting to receive a deadly charge from her loyal pokemon and one of her best friends, but nothing happened, instead Jolt sat down and calmed down a bit, his spiked up fur fell down again. Jolt sighed "what happened to you Jag? Where is the caring trainer that captured me? Where is that trainer that managed to escape from the unown, that defeated the undefeatable leader, that batteled an aerodactyl, that nearly drowned to capture a starmie, that stayed awake days just to make sure i was all right, where are you?" Jolteon said, his voice sounding calm but at the same time serious and thoughtful. Jag took one step back, "i...i...oh Jolt" she said and took a step front to aproach her, but something made her change her mind. Selphie nudged Jolt sfotly on the back, "good job, Jolt, looks like the pokemon tamed the trainer" Selphie giggeled. Jolt responded with a dreamy "yeah..." and his sweet teenage smile, the one he had reserved for his trainer. Jag observed the two pokemon, he saw the smile, her smile, "tha...that was my smile" she whispered to herself, her voice dropping from her powerful and confident one to a soft, and lost teenager voice. The burning sensation in her chest grew larger, the flame got hotter and her thoughts spinned in her head like a furious starmie.

Jag took a step front and pointed at Selphie, "attack" she comanded and the four eons leapt forward obediently. Jolt turned quickly torwards the attacking dogs and without thinking twice he released a powerful thunder attack that broke its way torwards the eons. The attack hit Bluemist who collapsed nearly paralized and hurt, the electric current had given her a large shock, and she could barely move. Bluemist oppened her eyes slowly, she stared at the leader of her pack, at the newcomer and the furious trainer that had comanded her to attack. She raised her head and stared back and foth, from dog to human, she observed the features in the girl's face. She analized her gestures and could see a mixture between sadness and rage, she knew that feeling, she had felt the same, she had had those features, and she knew she could have killed if given the chance. She tried to go back to their talk by the stream:

- I stared arround, everyone was asleep, Flamie, Unicorn, Llama, the vaporeon, Umbra, espeon...even Jolt, but i couldnt, my mind was racing with thoughts. I stood up and sneaked silently torwards the stream, trying not to wake up any of my pokemon. I sat down on the moist grass, staring at the delicate reflection of a half moon floating on the surface of the water. I sighted, splashing on the cold liquid. A creature walked torwards me and sat down, i looked at it, it was the blue water dog. She stared at me and smiled, "what is wrong trainer?" she asked softly, "i...nothing" i answered doubtfully, "dont say nothing, something is wrong, you wouldnt be like that if it werent" she answered wisely, "well...ok, something is wrong, but i cant say it vaporeon" i answered hoping she would get the message and leave. The creature smiled, "call me Bluemist, and you can tell me, i might help" Bluemist said, i smiled, she was right, maybe she could help, but how? I worked up my courage, "well, i feel sort of lonely" i said doubtfully, Bluemist smiled, "i have felt that way too, and i will feel that way again" she said with a sight. I stared at the water pokemon, "you have? But, its not really that, i am surrounded by pokemon, they are more than that, they are my friends, i dont have..." i started, "...someone you love and can love you back, someone you can trust, and that will understand" Bluemist finished looking at the moon that swam on the stream. I looked at her lifting an eyebrow, "how do you know?" i asked, the water pokemon looked at me, "sometimes, you dont need to be a psychic pokemon to understand another soul" she answered. She was right, "but, you might have more chances, after all, you are a wild pokemon, it cant be too hard to find another wild pokemon like you" i explained, Bluemist sighted and shook her head, "its hopeless" she started, "its like, my heart was blind, like it chose the wrong way, its not like i imagined when i was little, when..." Bluemist continued explaining, in a somewhat annoyed tone. I sighted, "...you thought your life would be perfect, you would find prince charming and it would be like in fairy tales, under those romantic circumnstances, but once you grow up, this world of magic disappears, as you meet your couple in the weirdest circumnstances, and he doesnt even notice you exist, not like you have any chance because you both are..." i kept saying, spaced, "...different..." we both said at the same time. After that word, we looked at each other, "different?" Bluemist asked, i didnt answer, i felt a little trace of a blush touching my cheeks, "erm...wait a minute, water and fire, you like Llama, dont you?" i said trying to change the subject. Bluemist leapt on me, "ahah, im not telling you,unless you tell me first" she said wisely. I pushed her off me, "aww, come on, lets go back to the camp, its almost dawn" i said standing up and pacing slowly torwards the camp.-

The words kept repeating in Bluemist's mind, the sound arround her had vanished and only a faint echo was heard, "different?" she whispered staring at her former trainer. Her gaze traveled from the dark haired teenager to the yellow dog that kept batteling the three eons. Suddenly it hit her harder than Jolt's thunder, "different" she repeated, her eyes oppened wide at the realization of what her trainer's words had meant. She stared at the frustrated young woman, "oh Suicune, i understand it now" she told herself, a hint of fear in her voice. Her gaze moved back torwards Jolt who tackeled his former girlfriend, "too bad he doesnt" Bluemist sighed sadly staring at the floor. She stared at the group of eons battelign each other, and at the frightned girafarig with a hurt leg, she had to do something, she just had to, she didnt know what, but her natural goodness was stronger than her obedience to her trainer. Bluemist tried to fight the paralization back, her legs shook dangerously as she pushed her body up, feeling for the first time the weight of her bones. A dog leapt next to her, "are you allright?" a young, maleish voice said. Bluemist looked up to meet a pair of lovely, reddish brown eyes staring down at her, she smiled at the dog and nodded, "im fine Llama, dont worry" she told him sweetly. Llama nodded and started dashing torwards the more experience jolteon, he leapt up and tried to push the dog down to bite him, but the quicker and more agile Jolt rolled on the floor away from the attack and released a current of electricity torwards the dog. 

Espeon's speed was nearly as high as Jolt's, she used her feline agility to escape the numerous discharges sent at her, and fired several beams of colorful psychical energy that were avoided by the yellow dog. Jolt's frustration grew larger, he was getting tired and wasnt sure he could keep up with the four dogs all by himself. His atention was placed of the violet feline like dog, both of them mantained a competition about agility and speed, but Jolt had a disadvantage, espeon was able to heal herself if needed, while he had to carry his pain all along the battle. The much slower Umbra ran torwards the distracted dog, her thin but strong legs carried her along the battlefield, quickening her pace and getting ready to charge her boyfriend. Jolt heard the canine paws breaking the grass and soil under them, he made the mistake of turning his gaze torwards the black dog, leaving espeon without vigilance. Jolt got ready to leap away from the powerful takedown, but he received a powerful psybeam that sent him flying away. He stopped his flight when he slammed against a nearby tree, a thick cicadaceous that hurt his back. Jolt collapsed and nearly fainted, his body weakenned and back hurting, he felt as if a thousand burning needles were being introduced in his backbone. His dark brown eyes oppened, the image became blurr but he could easily recognize each of the eons from their colour and shape. He saw Selphie screaming and kicking, trying to push her body up so she could escape, he recognized three of the four eons getting closer to the girafarig, ready to terminate their job. 

Bluemist had managed to stand up, but her body was still weak, she observed the reaction of her trainer, and wasnt surprised about it. Jag had moved a step back, her skin had paled incredibly and her shaky hands were placed covering her mouth. The vaporeon was able to see the fear running through her eyes, Jag had lost control of the situation, she had lost it completely, and was too horrorized to react. Bluemist shook her head slowly, "no, this is not the way" she told herself. Her dark blue eyes moved torwards the trainer's icy blue ones, "Jag, react and stop this crime" Bluemist screamed at the girl, her voice suddenly regaining her usual power. Jag's hands were removed from her face, and her gaze moved to face the vapoeron's, "i...i...Bluemist...i...i cant" Jag mumbled, she was lost for words, she had finally found herself to be weaker, she had found a weak point in her soul. Bluemist sighed  angrily, "you can, Jag, there is nothing you cant do if you think about it like that" Bluemist yelled at her, emphasizing the truth in he words. Jag just stared at the dog, her confused mind analizing the words shot at her, analizing the situation, analizing her feelings.

Jolt found the strenght to push his body up, a burning feeling of rage forming inside him, a rage he had never felt, and a sense of antipathy torwards the mindless dogs. His back still hurted but his will and sense of truth, fairness and protection torwards the girafarig was stronger than his pain. He started running torwards the three eons that were getting ready to bite the irafarig, ready to use their deadly dark attack. The pain vanished from his body as he ran, he believed he could do it, he believed he was stronger than the three of them. Jolt leapt over Selphie and tackled Umbra and espeon. Espeon's agility helped her to leap away gracefully, but Umbra was pushed against the floor, Jolt stood over her, his lips curled showing his sharp fangs, his paw and claws on Umbra's neck. The dark eon's amber eyes analized Jolt's teeth, wich hungered blood, a pressuring feeling of fear wrapped her.

Llama sneaked torwards Jolt, his mouth oppened and his stomach ignated chemicals to release his type attack. Jolt realized that he was going to be burnt into a crisp if he didnt act quickly, but this time he was going to act strategically, he was going to try not to focus his atention on just one of the dogs. In front of his stunned eyes a colum of freezing water flew over him, dripping like a rain cloud and soaking his fur. The colum of water hit the fire pokemon, having a super effective effect and hurting the pokemon. Llama collapsed, his body completely wet and cold, and his internal fire too weak to keep him standing. Jolt kept his paw controling his girlfriend, but his eyes were staring stunned at the fire pokemon. In front of him landed a graceful bueish dog, her deep blue eyes stared at the fire dog and her body had miraculously recovered from paralize. Jolteon recognized this dog, "bluemist?" he asked, his voice broken from surprise and exhaustion. The vaporeon turned to look at him, she nodded while smiling "i came to help you" she said, she spoke softly but determined. Jolt tilted his head like a confused puppy, "but, but she comanded you to attack, i attacked you..." Jolt said, confused and lost for words. Bluemist nodded, "true, but she lost control, you need help, and so does Jag..." Bluemist started explaining, but her voice was cut by an angry snort. Jolt stared at the floor, "she doenst need any help, she is autosufficient" he roared angrily. Bluemist was pulled back, she had expected a harsh reaction but she had deeply wished that the friendship strongly mantained between the pokemon and trainer hadnt faded.

Espeon sneaked torwards the two eons, she was getting ready to attack. The jewel on her forehead started glowing, ready to release one of the most deadly attacks ever preformed by a pokemon. Selphie recognized it, she had known how to preform it, she had done it a couple of times and knew it drained most of your energy. She stood up quickly, ignoring the pain on her front leg, "hyper beam, watch out" she yelled while leaping in front of both eons and releasing a beam of soft, and colorful light. The psybeam hit the espeon, it wasnt enough to faint her being from the same type, but she was pushed back and the hyper beam was directed away from them. Jolt and Bluemist stared at Selphie, surprise was written in their faces, but the cunning Umbra used this moment when Jolt had softenned the grip on her neck for her own benefit. She kicked the thunder dog on the stomach and quickly rolled away from the two dogs, Selphie got ready to attack the umbreon if necessary, even though she knew she had nothing to do against her.jolt gasped and huffed as he tried to regain all the air he had lost, the kick had been strong and the oxigen had been nocked out of him abruptly. Bluemist growled angrily, her finned ears were pricked back and her lips curled, her head was down in a battle position. She raised her head quickly and her angry eyes stared at the still horo struck trainer, "only you can stop this" Bluemist yelled at her. 

Jag didnt react immediatly, the words had entered her head but her internal fury and pain was still dominating her concious mind. The sound vanished and a numb murmuring could be heard, the animals were read to attack each other, all of them hurt and tired, some obeying and some rebeling to prove fairness. Then it hit her, she wasnt doing anything positive, she was just acting like a jeallows child who wants something, "jeallows?" Jag thought to herself, but her actions had to be done soon, and she had no time to waist, so the matter was pushed to the back of her head. She ran torwards the pokemon and raised a hand "stop" she yelled to the crowd. Her voice echoed in the small hill, both, obedient and rebelious pokemon obeyed, the obedient pokemon because they were told to, and the rebelious ones because they had gotten what they wanted. 

Jag took three spherical items from a specialized belt around her waist, with a silent comand she returned Llama, Umbra and espeon into their pokeball, wich were marked by a small symbol from their type. Done that, she walked hesitant torwards the girafarig, but the pokemon moved back, she had been attacked and didnt trust this trainer. Jag understood, her spirit dropped and embarrasment for her fool actions took over her strong self, "im sorry" she whispered faintly, tears forming in her eyes and her voice drowned from the sadness she felt. She turned arround and started walking torwards Unicorn, who had managed to stand up but had refused to participate in such a brutal action. Jag sat down between Unicorn's legs, she closed her eyes tightly and let the tears flow down her cheeks. She felt bad and weak, she felt like she had lost the most important thing in her life, she felt as if she had lost Jolt...forever.

Bluemist saw it an sighed, "she really is sorry Jolt" she told the yellow dog who refused to look, "i dont care, she shouldnt have done that" Jolt growled. Bluemist nodded, "i know, but you must learn to forgive" Bluemist told him seriously and sounding more mature than her age. Jolt turned to look at the trainer, he saw her sitting there, tears glittering with the sun as they ran down her cheeks. The anger and hate he felt right now started to diminish, he started feeling strange, he started realizing he just couldnt be mad at the woman. A strange feeling started to grow in his heart, his stomach was full of butterfrees and a strange shudder went through his spine when he stared at her face, "she looks so...pretty, even when crying" he told himself, not even stopping to analize the words that accidentally scaped his mouth. Suddenly he didnt feel mad at her any more, but his pride was stronger than him, he refused to aproach her, he refused to talk to her. 

A small girl appeared between the bushes, her sudden appereance startled the pokemon and Jag fell down when Unicorn moved away. The girl stopped for a moment to stare at the pokemon, her face brightened at the visualization of one "Selphie" she screamed and started running torwards the girafarig. Selphie tried to move away but the girls arms were tightly wrapped arround her neck, she stared at Jolt with a look that asked for help. The girl let go off the girafarig's neck and walked torwards the trainer, she smiled at Jag who was quickly rubbing off her tears and making a small effort to stand up. The girl stopped in front of her, "are you the one who has found my girafarig?" the little girl asked. Jag nodded while she shook the dust off her jeans, "yes, are you the trainer?" she asked managing a smile for the first time. The little girl nodded happily, "yes, i am, my name is Shara, are you a pokemon trainer?" Shara said happily. Jag nodded, "aha, i am, my name is Jaguar, but people call me Jag" Jag explained feeling better that she was able to talk to this girl. Shara smiled pleased, "nice, so, since you have found my pokemon, i will let you stay in my house for the night, ok?" Shara said holding the teenager's hand softly. Jag scratched her head embarrased, "well, that wasnt one of my plans but...ok" she snapped quickly, she really wanted to sleep in a bed instead of in the hard floor. Shara leapt up happily, "gream, come with me" the little blond girl said pulling the trainer alone. The pokemon followed their trainers on the way to the house. Selphie stared at the thunderdog with a frightened look, she didnt want to return to the house, but somehow staring at her long lost friend made her realize that no matter what Jag had done, he will never leave her alone, unless she did something very grave. 

 They reached the house after half an hour of walking in silence, the night extendeed its sparked, dark blue veil over the ceiling of the sky. Only the girl and the teenager's voices could be heard, and the soft ratteling of the sand, moving under the creatures' feet. Shara oppened the small, old looking wooden door and all of them walked inside the surprisingly comforable house. An older woman, about Jag's age greeted them with a secure looking smile. She was tall and had short, blond hair that shone a reddish colour with the daning light emmited by a fireplace. Her face was round and a pair of secure looking, blue eyes were placed on it. Her nose was small and sharp, and her lips were thin but draw a confident smile on the girl's face. She was very thin and wore a T-shirt with the drawing of a lugia and a pair of shorts ripped on the bottom. A pair of Nike sport shoes were placed on her feet, and arround her waist was a pokebelt with several pokeball. Jag smiled at the womn and shok her hand "my name is Jaguar, this girl has invited us for the night since i found her girafarig" the trainer told the other woman politely. The girl shook her hand and nodded, "my name is Alice, thank you for finding Selphie, are you a pokemon trainer?" Alice asked with her characteristical smile. Jag's smile grew large and lopsided, and she placed a hand on her hip and let the other hang losely, her eyes stared into the girls with one eyebrow raised. Alice giggled loudly and punched Jag slightly on the shoulder, "gotcha, you are a pokemon trainer" Alice said trying to keep her cracked voice from laughing. Jag nodded, "and one of the best, with these pokemon, what else" Jag said oppening her arms and winking at Jolt who grinned sheepishly. The thunder pokemon felt the blood vessels from his cheeks inflate under his furry skin, and a small blush crept up his face as he felt a flock of butterfrees fly past his stomach once again. Alice laughed again, this time much louder, and making a move with her hand, she guided everyone inside a deliciously decorated dinning room. Threre was a black and white marble table on the center of it, it was shapped between oval and rectangular, and ondulated black wooden legs sotained the heavy rocky surface. The chairs were also built out of ondulated black wood, wich shone under the artificial lights that hanged from the white painted ceiling. The walls were polished stone and many pictures, most of them people with pokemon drawn in oil colours, were vigilating the group from their small corner in the walls. Alice made a small, mock reverence, "dinner will be served in a minute, will you accept my hospitality and sit by the table, oh Master?" the blond teenager said ironicly.Jag punched her softly on the shoulder and laughed along with Alice "oh, come on, i'll help you bring the plates" she said shaking her head wildly to move the hair from her eyes. 

Jolt stared at the clear starry sky, the moon smiled down at him, and the blooming flowers hypnotized him with their sweet, nightly scent. The dog breathed deeply and scented the fresh night aroma, his lungs filled with the oxigen that trees gifted him for the only purpose of living. His dark brown eyes reflected the eternal face of the moon, wich's silvery smile shone into his heart. He sighed deeply and looked down, a few dandelion's leaves floated away as their tiny feathers were caressed by the CO2 being expulsed out of his body. He looked up once again, his features refleceted nothing but worry, worry that seemed out of concept in this peaceful spring night. He stared at the ceiling of sparking stars and sighed once again, "may the gods hear my pledgings, but do answer my questions, oh Great Godess of the Moon, is my conclussion correct on my feelings?" Jolt howled at the moon expecting to find an answer. The moon stared at the dog silently, no sound echoed torwards the confused creature, and his doubts remained the same. Jolt sighed once again and stared at the moist grass under his feet, "did the moon resolve your doubts?" a femaleish voice coming from behind startled him. Jolt turned his head to see a feline figure aproaching him, her thin fur shone a silvery blue colour and her dorsal fin became transparent as the moon light flew through it. Her blue eyes looked darker and more misterious in the clear darkness of the night, and a knowing smile was drawn on her dark blue lips. Jolt shook his head, "oh hi Bluemist, i came here in search for answers, but i got none" he moaned sadly and hopelessly. Bluemist sat next to him and stared at the moon, "perhaps you need someone more physical to whom ask for advice" Bluemist said, her eyes ran from the silvery moon to the yellow dog's eyes. Jolt shook his head slowly, "no Bluemist, this is something too personal to tell you...yet" Jolt reasoned, and focused his gaze on the moon once more, his eyes scanning through it, wishing to see a hint of hope. Bluemist shook her head in a hopeless manner as she stood up, standing on her elegant, thin legs, "ask me whenever you decide it is time" she told Jolt understandingly. The water dog walked away from the thoughtful lightning quick animal and walked back inside the small cottage. Jolt stared at Bluemist until she had completely disappeared inside the darkness of the sleeping cottage, and once again his eyes moved torwards the moon. He sighed faintly once more, "oh Godess, if you could just show me you exist, only once" he whispered to the moon. His eyes noticed a faint but extremely shinny spark that moved in the center of the spherical satellite over his head, his ears snapped up and his mouth oppened in a gasp. He stared excitedly at the moon, his heart nearly missing a beat, but realization flooded him, "oh, it was perhaps a butterfree flying high or a shooting star" Jolt reasoned, a small lopsided smile playing on his lips to remind him how fool he was. He turned arround to walk back to the cottage, his eyes visualizing the small window wich's darkness extended torwards infinity. A faint voice made him stop, it wasnt soft and gentle but couldnt be described neither as male nor as female, "follow your heart, Jolt" the voice said and it quickly faded. Jolt's eyes widdened in surprise, he turned his head arround and stared at the moon, his whole body frozen from the impact of the small event. A small spark was seen moving in zigzags arround the moon, and Jolt's lips curved into a large smile, his sharp fangs shone in delight, "thank you" he said and started running torwards the cottage, his tail wagging happily behind him.

Jag woke up feeling the already familiar and lately pleasant weight of Jolt's weight on her stomach. She blinked several times until the bright sunlight that penetrated the room had become bearable to her icy blue eyes. Jag shook her pokemon gently until his dark brown eyes oppened, he yawned deeply and stretched and once his mind had realized where he was, he greeted his trainer with a happy bark. Jag smiled sweetly and patted his head greeting him as well. The girl stood up quickly and stared at the room, it was a common rural room, the bed and furniture were all built out of logs carefully placed like a puzzle. The logs still conserved their rough appereance and this made the place look even more homely for the trainer. The bedcovers were built out of patches of clothes, but they were ordered in such a way that it looked even pleasant to the eyes. Jag got dressed quickly but no matter how much she looked, she couldnt find her league cap that had been with her ever since her journy started. Jolt found amusing how his trainer threw everything out of the wardrove and fought against the bedcovers to find her cap. Giving up Jag moved torwards the door and poked her head out, "Alice, have you seen my cap?" the girl's voice echoed into the small house, mixing with a sweet scent of pancakes that was caught by her nostril's. Alice's voice echoed back, "its in one of the drawers" it answered and as fast as the data had been analized in her brain, Jag's head disappeared inside and she was quickly by the drawer. 

Her thin fingers held the rough handle built out of a few thick twigs and she pulled it oppen, there were many papers and items in it. With an annoyed groan Jag started pulling papers out and moving the items out of her way noisily in search of her beloved cap. The coins chimmed and the numerous potions tinkled, Jolt's eyes stared at Jag curiously, every detail, the frustration drawn on her face's features, the beauty of her blue eyes, her graceful body and the way she nearly fell head first in the drawer. Jolt smiled lovingly, the words of confidence he had gotten the previous night echoing in his voice, "i will" he whispered silently as a reafirmation of the Godess' order. Jag's eyebrows were narrowed in frustration as her hands dug into the pile of medicines and used stones. The girl's eyebrows stopped forcing themselves down and her mouth oppened revealing a set of pearly white teeth, her frustration escaped and surprise replaced iton her features. She moved up a bit and enlarged her arm to grab something out of the drawer. Her hand pulled out a silvery chord and hanging from it was a very shinny white crystal. The crystal was like a piece of ice quartz, it looked amazingly smooth and polished but visually it didnt look like a human had ever placed hands on it to refiner it. The glass seemed to glow with an inner light brighter than that of the sun, a pure white as the moon's light on its newly formed full moon. The crystal was firmly placed on a small silvery glass shapped thing that grabbed it and allowed it to hang from the chord. It looked old and had strange symbols the shape of chinese and greek letres mixed, written all arround it. Jag stared at the crystal with unexplainabl fascination, the crystal seemed to atract her, the light penetrated her heard, living in it, showing her a feeling of confidence and power she had never felt before. Her eyes examined every single piece of the crystal, it was so perfect, so smoothly cut, it's walls were so shinny, without a scratch on them, someone could say this crystal was magical.

A voice snapped the trainer out of her fascination on the crystal, Jag moved her head to view the eyes belonging to the creature that spoke, "what is that supposed to be?" asked Jolt tilting his head to one side. Jag shook her head and stared at the dancing crystal once more, "i dont know, Jolt, i dont know" Jag answered staring at the beautiful piece of mineral. Jag hadnt heard the tiny footsteps that aproached her shyly, she hadnt noticed the small person standing behind her, observing the crystal as well, "its a Summoner's Stone" said a small voice so softly it nearly whispered. Jag turned arround and saw Shara standing there holding Jag's League Cap, her foot rocking back and forth and a small blush staining her cheeks. Jag threw herself on her knees and grabbed the cap from the girl's hands, "my cap, where did you find it?" Jag asked, excitement and happines filling her heart. The girl smiled happily, "Selphie had it, but i got it because i knew it was yours" Shara explained, a joyful glow shinning in her eyes. Jag hugged the girl warmly, "thank you, Shara" she told the little child, who hugged her back smiling. 

Jag stared at the crystal that was still being held by her hand, she pulled away from the child as soon as she remembered hearing the name of the crystal erupting from the girls lips. Jag's icy blue eyes pierced the child's sapphire ones accidentally intimidating her, "Shara, how did you call this?" Jag asked quizzycally placing the crystal in fron of the girl. Shara stared at the crystal wich moved from left to right slightly, rocking like a pendulum. The child looked up again, "it is a Summoner's Stone" she repeated pointing at the crystal wich had nearly stopped. Jag's face showed concern and curiosity on the strange piece of crystal, "what is a Summoner's Stone exactly?" she asked the child who smiled excitedly. Shara's eyes brightened and a joyful smile appeared in her lips, "it is a stone used by Summoners to summon Gods and Warriors" Shara said gesturing how Summoners called the great Gods and Warriors. Jag giggled softly at the acting girl, he face resumed he serious features as she got ready to ask another question, "what is a Summoner?" she asked once again, not too surprise that the child knew more than her on such a fantasious topic. Shara smiled softly, "Summoners are special people who are able to contact the Great Creatures, like witches and wizards with their magic. Usually they use them to deffend themselves, but some Summoners have used their ability to destroy entire cities" Shara explained, her hands clapsed together as she explained, her face reflecting a dreamy look. Jag smiled at the enthusiastic child, "so Shara, how do you know so much about this? Have you ever summoned?" Jag asked curiously. Shara's happiness dropped and her face turned down to greet the floor, "i read it in a book, but i have never summoned, i tried to call the Moon Godess, but she never came" Shara explained sadly. Jag looked at the girl with simpathy, she hugged her once again but pulled out as another questio tickled her brain. Jag smiled at the girl, "dont worry, i'm sure you will be able to summon someday, but, who is the Godess of the Moon?" she asked the child smiling. Shara smiled back at the trainer and got ready to answer, but Jolt leapt down from the bed and started talking, getting Jag's atention.

Jolt's swift paws touched the ground and he paced torwards his trainer trying to stare into her eyes, "the Godess of the Moon is one of the godess i believe in, commonly known as Mew, the mythical space cat, us pokemon worship gods and godesses as well, and that is the greates one" Jolt explained quickly, a hint of excitement flooding his voice. Jag smiled at the dog, "if that is so, why didnt i know?" Jag asked the dog staring into his eyes in search for answer, "well, you never asked" Jolt answred a mocking grin playing in his lips. Meanwhile Shara stared at the teenager, surprise written in her face, her eyes were open wide and her mouth slightly open showing her teeth and the gaps where the pearly ivory had fallen. Jag noticed the concern in the child, she turned her face to focus in the girl, her face resumed a serious position, "is there anything wrong Shara?" Jag questioned the girl. Shara pulled away from Jag's grip arround her, she took a step back and found the comforting touch of Selphie's fur behind her, "you...you can speak to pokemon?" the girl questioned Jag. The trainer stood up shocked, "ca...cant we all?" Jag asked, her voice trembling with fear and surprise. Shara shook her head slowly, "not unless you are a werewolf" she answered with her frightened little voice and ran out of the room at top speed. Jag stayed there, a thousand thoughts running through her mind, she was the only one who could speak to pokemon and she had recently discovered it. Could it be she was a werewolf? And if she was, why didnt she know already? There were many questions without answer, she was too confused to think clearly, "pearhaps thats why i feel this way" Jag whispered to herself staring at the open door.

After breakfast the trainer stood at the door, "well Alice, nice meeting you, hope we meet again" Jag told the teenager trainer shaking her hand. Alice nodded and smiled "i could say the same Jaguar, if you ever need help with anything, just call me" Alice told the trainer. Jag nodded and turned arround, she started walking torwards the forest, he mind still busy with thoughts but not as much as previously. A voice stopped the trainer on her tracks, "Jaguuuaaaaaar, wait up....." the voice of a female child called out. Jag turned arround and saw little Shara running torwards her, her hand raised and something hanging from a silvery chord that was sotained by the child's delicate fingers, it was the Summoner's Stone. Jag kneeled on the floor to be able to see the girl into the eyes, "Shara, i....i thought you feared me" Jag told the child. Shara shook her head vigorously, "mmm,mmm, i dont fear you, here, wanted to give you this" Shara said as she placed the Summoner's Stone on Jag's open hand. Jag stared at the crystal in surprise, she stared at the child openmouthed, "but Shara, this is yours, you will not be able to summon if you dont have it" Jag reasoned with the child. Shara shook her head, "im not a Summoner, it will be of much more use to you" Shara explained, she blinked an eye and smiled knowingly. Jag was just completely confused, but her thin fingers closed arround the crystal as a grateful smile curved her lips. Shara ran torwards the house and Jag stood up, she stared at the tiny cottage for a few moments after Shara had disappeared through the door, "nice people here" Jolt said with a nostalgic voice, "yep" Jag sighed happily. With that both pokemon and trainer disappeared through the thickness of the waking forest.

Night had falled quickly over the forest of Real City, the starry sky was clear and the moon shone brightly, its silvery rays entering shyly through the thickness of the newly bloomed trees. Jag set down a camp and prepared a small fire to cook lunch, her sleeping bag was place on the floor, on a bed of soft, humid, bright green grass and she was resting peacefully on it. Jolt woke up shivering, it wasnt cold but there was a lonely feeling covering his heart, it was still dark but his trainer was nowere to be seen. Jolt stood up alarmed and started scanning the area in search of the person who meant so much to him. He ran around the camp in bigger circles each time, his eyes scanning every single piece of grass in search for clues of where she could have gone. Jolt's worry went deep in his heart as his mind raced with an endless amount of thoughts, "what if she has been turned into a werewolf? She might have just gone for a walk but, what if she has been ambushed by a pack of hungry ninetales..." jolt shook that thought out of his mind. He knew that without her pokemon, his trainer was completely deffenseless, but Jolt could only keep his hopes up, it was all he could do until he found her.

A whispering sound caught by his ears made him stop dead on his tracks. He followed the direction of wind as it brought him the familiar voice. Soon after he found Jag, she was sittting on a moss covered rock and played insistently with the crystal wich rotated arround itself speedily reflecting the moon's beams. Glitterings and beams of ligh flew in every direction, touching the barks of the trees and shinning on the dew covered grass. Jolt paced slowly torwards her, "Jag, are you all right?" he asked her, a worried look drawn in his face. Jag smiled at him, "oh, hi Jolt, im fine, look, i didnt become a werewolf" Jag said smiling softly, but a joking grin spread over her face. Jolt smiled shyly, he could have melted right there, his heart speeded its beating rate and his cheeks turned a deep shade of red fortunately covered by his fur. Jolt stared at the spinning stone, "do you think you can summon?" he asked all of a sudden, his curiosity and his wish to see the Godess of the Moon defeating his shyness. Jag shrugged and stared at the dog, "i dont know" she answered staring at the crystal. As if some sudden urge had pulled her to do so, she placed the crystal arround her neck and tied it firmly. She stood up and stared at Jolt, whose face showed fascination, excitement and surprise, "im going to try" she told him with a voice that sounded nearly whispering. 

Jag closed her eyes and concentrated, she felt the strenght and energy contained in her inside, it couldnt be defined where her energy was, it was some hidden pont between the stomach and the chest. She placed both hands arround the crystal and felt the energy flowing torwards her arms as if the crystal atracted it, she felt the energy focusing on the crystal, penetrating it, filling it. Jolt's eyes widdened in complete amazement, the crystal had started glowing brighter than the sun, but had become a pure white colour. The light inside it was so bright you couldnt define the shape of the stone, it looked like a very small sun that lit the girl's skin. Jag's hands moved slowly one under the other, she made like an indian dance as both hands slid under each other like an oceanic plate under the continental one. With the speed of lightning Jag's left hand when down and her right hand shoot up, her palm glowing brightly. Jag's eyes oppened and a fascination penetrated her as she observed the events, the crystal blinding her, the palm of her hand sotaining part of that energy. She smiled joyfully and a feeling of power never felt before grew inside her, "I summon you oh Great Godess of the Moon" Jag comanded the skies. 

The light contained in her hand intensified so much the yellow dog had to turn arround to cover his sensitive dark brown eyes. The intense, pure white glow faded and Jolt stared expectantly at his trainer. He could see she wasnt disapointed or sad, a strange confident smile spread from ear to ear, and her eyes pierced the skies. To his surprise the moon shone brighter than ever, its beams made their way through the thick folliage and they focused arround Jag. Jolt stared in fascination, "she...she is so pretty, just like an angel" he thought, a dreamy look running through his face. The girl smiled at the skies, her whole body covered with a pure white, bright aura, her hand shinning intensely, so much that you couldnt see her fingers. A silvery powder started to fall, it glittered brightly as they made their way through the trees. The sparkling powder danced in spirals like tiny stars falling from the darkened ceiling. Their number increased quickly and a large amount of glittering rain shaped a cilindrical colum in front of the Summoner. The colum of spacely magic started to fall down like a waterfall, disappearing from the top, dispersing like sand in a sandclock. As the powder disappeared in the bright green carpet, a shape appeared behind the sparkling walls. 

The creature was no bigger than Jolt, it was a small pinkish white cat with an enormously large tail half the size of an onix and as thin as a crawling plant. The end of the amazingly thin tail was a much thicker, oval part. The cat's eyes were large and a penetrating sapphire blue colour, nothing was reflected on the cat's eyes, nothing but a warm, calming light that shone deep in them. Its ears were tiny compared to the size of the large head, but they could hear a pin falling on a carpet miles away from here. The cat's forearms were tiny and four clawed fingers decorated the feline, gracefull arms. The hind  legs were larger than the front legs, but they conserved their feline gracefulness and the killer claws. Her body was slim and graceful, and like the rest of herself, covered in a very silky, thin and nearly invisible coat of pinkish white fur. She floated silently, shinning with an inner light uncomparable with anything known, she was her own star. 

Jolt was completely speechless, he stared at the cat with complete surprise and fascination. His deep eyes glew with a light like when a child gets a long desire present. He blinked several times until his shaky legs decided to carry his nervous body forward, to meet the creature that had fallen from the skies. His feet moved slowly and silently feeling the moist grass soaking his pads. Thoughts zapped in his mind quicker that his thunder attack, his beliefs were mixed with his fascination for the creature. His stomach flip-flopped, curled and twisted as his nervousness increased the closer he got. He stopped less thant two feet away from the creature, and stared at it, her graceful figure reflecting in his crystaline eyes. Jolt oppened his mouth to speak but his voice had vanished, his vocal chords stood still as no air flew to vibrate them. Suddenly the creature turned arround, her large blue eyes stared into the dog's dark brown ones, and Jolt was amazed to see nothing reflected in the deepness of those blue eyes.

Jolt stared at the creatre in complete amazement, he could see the large ammount of energy that formed her surrounding her. His heart was beating faster than ever, and he was sure he would have had a heart attack already if he hadnt been a young teenager jolteon. Suddenly the floating cat smiled softly and flew down softly to his eye level, her tail wobbling behind her, dancing gracefully like an extremely thin ribbon eel swimming under the misterious depths of the ocean. She stared at Jolt who was completely frozen on his place, his thing, swift legs had suddenly turned heavy an hard like stone pillars sostaining a heavy bridge. The cat giggeled softl, a voice echoed in her throat, it was magical, something unusual, but that voice only could make any creature, no matter how depressed and sad it was, happy again, and willing to live. She stared at the pokemon once again, his spiked fur relaxed, falling over his back, and his dark eyes staring into the creatures deep blue ones, drowning in them. The cat tilted her head to one side, curiously, "hi Jolt, my loyal follower" the cat's voice echoed in the area, but her lips hadnt moved an inch, her voice was a psychical wave floating arround, like a silky cloth sailing over the winds. Jolt gulped down a lump of nerves that had formed inside his throat, arround his vocal chords, "Go...Godess, great Godess of the Moon, is that really you?" his voice was nervous, and it trembled in each word, messing the letres and making strange sounds, but his body had melted, an it was free to move again. The cat nodded "that is me Jolt, or, as humans call me, Mew, but my real name is Selenè" the cat explained calmly, but with authority. The dog smiled brightly, his fangs glittered blueish with the light emmited by the Godess' body, "I knew those humans were wrong, your name couldnt be plainly Mew" Jolt nearly yelled of joy, his voice overflowed with excitement, and excitement that reached Jag.

The trainer touched her lip softly, caressing the delicate skin back and forth. Her blue eyes stared at the dog, into his eyes wich stared at the cat as if he couldnt trust his sighting, his mind still efforting to wake up from the dream he supposed he was living in. The woman smiled softly:

-I had never seen such happiness before, i remember when my youngest cousin got her first pokemon, a small growlithe pup. I was no older than ten at the time but i remember it as clearly as if i could see it right now. Her eyes lit with a light that i hadnt seen in many years, ever since she had fallen ill, but that is something i try to push out of my mind. Her eyes were brown, not the deep brown i could observe in Jolt's eyes, it was a superficial colour, mostly like my icy blue eyes. Her eyes glittered with a light, a magical light, a light of hope and hapiness, she knew, she was just five, but she knew she was ill, gravely ill, but when she got that growthlite, a feeling on hope filled her little heart. That happiness couldnt be compared with the vision here, Jolt glew, but not with the blueish light irradiating from the cat's body, but a new light, a strange light i couldnt describe. Jolt was radiant, perhaps his greatest wish was being able to see the godess he worshipped, perhaps he had a wish, and he could ask her now, maybe he just wanted to know if she existed. Whatever the reason of his happiness was, it didnt matter, it made me happy to see him like that.-

Selenè stared at the pokemon happily, "Jolt, i have always been by your side even if sometimes it looked like i had abandoned you, and i know you had doubts about my existence" the cat explained seriously. Suddenly Jolt lowered his head, ashamed about his thoughts, about his doubts, he had always trusted and protected with fangs and claws the existence of his Godess, but he had doubted she really did. Selenè shook her head reading the canine's thoughts, "no bad feelings, you have always put great hope on me, but you must understand i cant just appear like that to anyone, it is not as easy as it seems, but there is a method" Selenè explained, suddenly her eyes focused on the girl, who grabbed the stone firmly, as if it would disappear. Jolt stared at Jag, his eyes wide in shock, "you mean you..." he started speaking in a shaky voice, but was cut off suddenly by the psychical voice of his beloved godess. Selenè nodded, "exactly, only Summoners can open the gates that separate the Spiritual Dimension from the Real World. The art of summoning is very antique, older than history. There was a small country no larger than New City, wich's inhabitants were all Summoners. The name of this country was "Pozivnad". It's inhabitants were able to call the spirits of nature to help them, so the country was proliferous. They had food, clean water, their plants grew well and they could even have a few of the most desired items for the rich, like oil and wine. But the envious humans wich desired power, with the help of a few dark sorcerers and sorceresses from "Madjija" swore war to the country. They wanted to destroy it to get their secret of life. Mesena and Sunce, the noble queen and king of the country, explained that their secret was no more than one of the abilities learnt from their ancestors, like the Magical People, but humans wouldnt listen. The warriors of Pozivnad summoned all their gods and godesses to help them win, but the human armies allied with the Magical People that lived in the dark, were too strong. In three full moons there was no rest, for neither warriors nor gods and godesses, three nights that became day from the lighs that flew from one side to another. On the end Pozivnad was completely destroyed, many summoners were lost, Mesena and Sunce were killed, and the few summoners that remanined alive escaped from the continent and hid under a human identity, loosing their traditions and their ability to summon. The place where the battle took place is now a desert, dried with the blood that poured from the battle. I was there, i left the last, and i have always asked myself, "why the battle?" every human was killed, only two dark sorceresses remained alive, but their powers exausted forever, and a whole coutry, a whole culture was lost, nobody won. The humans remained in ignorancy and the summoners were lost." Selenè finished taking a deep saddened breath. 

Jolt stared at the cat in fascination, his mind still trying to analize the story that had been told, it sounded like a fairy tale to him, a land of kingdoms, the kingdom of Summoners, the kingdom of Wizards and the kingdom of Humans. Jolt looked at the cat and then at the human, she grabbed the crystal so tighter it seemed as if powder would pour down when she oppened the hand. Jolt's eyes looked at the cat once more, "so Jag is a Summoner?" Jolt asked, his voice shaky and his throat making a great effort to spit out the words. Selenè nodded solemly, "yes, she is descendant from the great Summoners of Pozivnad" her silent voice echoed in the area. Jolt stared at the tightly clenched hand, his eyes analized it for a second as he could see the distinct glow of the Summoner's Stone escaping the girl's hand. His gaze moved back to the moon creature, "what about the crystal?" Jolt asked proffesionally. Selenè stared at the moon for a second, "they crystal, the crystal is not necesary, but it helps the Summoner in a begginer stage canalize the energy, anyways the Summoner's Stone has become a distinct mark of the race and culture between the people of Pozivnad" Selenè explaned clearly, but her mind seemed to have floated to the beggining of times.

Jag was completely speechless, she had always known there was a special power in her, but she had believed more the witch tale. It turned out she was descendant from an antique race of magicians, a race nobody new about except in fairy tales, like Shara. The trainer walked a step front, she worked up her courage to ask a question to the godess, she had summoned her after all so she presumed it wouldnt bother her much. Selenè turned arround and stared at the summoner, firm and straight up as if waiting for orders, "Me...i mean Selenè, have Summoners gotten the ability to speak to pokemon?" she asked slowly and clearly, this seemed to bother the godess since she was not a foreinger from a strange country. Selenè nodded slowly, "yes Summoner, all Summoners have, indeed, the ability to speak to the creatures of nature" she explained, her pychical voice sounded proffessionally mature.

The creature suddenly turned to focus the now much more calm but still over excited dog. She smiled at him sweetly, "well Jolt, i didnt come here to explain the story of Summoners, i came here because you have a question, and i have an answer" Selenè told the dog, whose eyes oppened wide with fear and surprise. Selenè winked at the creature and then floated up avobe a human's head, as high as an adult girafarig. She closed her eyes and concentrated profoundly, her tiny arms and long legs were oppened wide and her chest was being pushed out. Her tail curved behind her like the arch on a very old, stone bridge. A blue flame wrapped her, it danced arround her thin, graceful body with the fury of a dragon. The flame shone with energy, it wasnt fire, it just rippled like fire, but the energy that formed it was the purest, strongest psychical energy ever existent in the world. The flame started to wrap Jolt as well, his eyes stared arround himself in fascination as he started to float off the ground and the flame started to eat him slowly. The blueish light started to glow brighter each time, it started to beat like a heart and evey time it beated, it intesified. The light had brightened so much it was just a blueish star the size of a rolled up dolphin. Beams of bright white light escaped the star and the beating continued rithmically. Jag was horrorized but the brightness of the light was too much to hold, and her icy blue eyes started to hurt painfully from the intensiy of the magic. She jumped on the floor oposite from the source of light, and covered her eyes with her hands. 

Tears dropped from her eyes as a waving sound echoed in the forest, a gentle gust of wind flew past her, carrying an icy cold feeling from the area where the strange actions and magic were ocurring. She sighed deeply but her words were drowned in the collection of wavings and shrieks, "Jolt, my lovely Jolt, Selenè was supposed to be a good godess, Jolt..." she repeated over and over, calling him as if trying to summon him. Suddenly everything was silent, the breeze had camed down, the light had faded and no more waves and shriekes were heard. The crickets had started singing again and the flapping sound of a pair of wings moving the air swarmed over the skies. Jag feared turning arround, she feared what she would find, sh feared finding Jolt dead, or maybe not finding him at all, perhaps just  a heap of bones, whatever she would find, she feared her partner's disappearance. Jag knew she couldnt stay there forever in await for a sing that showed her Jolt was alive, she had to find out and she knew sooner or later she would find out, so it was better to just get through this. 

To be continued...


	3. The Summoner's Stone (2nd part)

Jag stood up slowly, feeling the strands of her long hair falling on her face, the touch of the cool night breeze caressing her arms. She breathed deeply feeling the cold air refresh her lungs, and slowly turned arround, taking milimetrical steps each time. She gasped loudly and covered her hand at the vision received by her eyes and quickly transfered in her brain.

In front of her, laying on the moist grass curled up in a ball, was a young boy. He seemed to be a teenager, arround her age, fairly tall but not excessively. His hair was of a bright yellowish blond and spiked up into a messy fashion with a slightly longer strand falling over his right eye. He had a piercing in his left earlobe and another one on the upper part of the same ear. His skin was slightly pale and silky soft for his age, and it shone a silvery colour as the moon caressed him. His lips were fleshy and beautifully shapped but his upper lip was slightly curved torwards the nose in a dog like shape. His nose was small and beautifully shapped, it gave him an inocent appereance that went well with the hard personality he showed. Arround his neck was situated a short silvery collar wich was formed of one conical spike and one sphere, following that order. He was wearing a black sleeveless T-shirt with the drawing of a dangerous looking dragon. His legs were covered with a wide, military green short that reached under his knees. The pants were decorated with a wide variety of pockets, and a belt held them firmly on the boy's waist. His feet were covered with a pair of boot like sneakers, green a brown wich made them look like mountain boots, and they were untied like the actual fashion in teenagers.

Jag walked torwards him, he was unconcious or so it seemed, but she still aproached with extreme care. She kneeled next to him and tapped his shoulder softly, one hand wrapped arround the crystal for protection against bandits, if this was the case. The boy stirred a bit and oppened his mouth slightly revealing a set of perfectly lined, pearly white teeth and the four fangs a little longer than usual and finished in a sharp, pointed end. His eyes flickered open and stared at the trainer and Summoner that stared at the boy with a curious surprise. They were of a very deep, dark brown colour, and slightly asian like. Jag saw herself reflected on them, the silvery moon making a sacred aura arround the head. The boy stared at the girl, "j...Jag?" he managed to say in a drowzee voice. Jag stared at the boy, she squinted her eyes to look deep into those eyes, to see his soul, "tha voice, those eyes...Jolt?" she managed to say in a soft, dreamy whisper. The boy nodded slowly but an unbelieving look crossed his eyes as he narrowed his eyebrows to show his confusion. 

Jag stood up quickly unable to believe his eyes, and feeling his heart speed up considerably as a flock of butterfrees swarmed across her stomach to remind her how nervous she was. The boy snapped quickly to a sitting position and enlarge his hand automatically to grab the trainer's hand, "Jag wa...at the...?" he said staring at his large, manly hand. The boy stared at his hand as if it was something new to him, he tilted his head like a confused puppy and moved his fingers a bit to see if this really belonged to him. He then looked down and touched his musclely chest, tapping it, going down to his abdomen and feeling the hard muscles that were product to a year of hard training and batteling. He placed both hands on his knees and pushed himself up to observe his body standing. Loosing balance for a brief moment, he used a tree to help his new and much heavier body stand up. He walked a few slow and careful steps arround to accustom to his biped position and his new shoes. Jag followed his actions carefully, caressing her lip softly, staring curiously at the human. The boy then looked up and stared at the trainer, a surprised but happy smile playing in his lips and a new light shinning in his eyes. He smiled letting the moon touch his teeth, making them shine, "im human Jag" he told her, his teenager voice becoming a faint whisper barely audible. 

Jag stared at him, now closer to reality, "i'll faint after i say this, i JUST know i will" she thought to herself as she lowered her hand from her lip and straightened her back in authority. Her face turned to a business serious face, "are you really Jolt?" she managed to ask, seriousness managing to drown the nervious trembling in her voice. Jolt smiled and nodded, excitement making him shine. Jag couldnt believe her ears, her eyes, it was true, this had to be him, it just did for there as no way to explain the sudden disappeareance of a pokemon and the misterious arrive of an unconcious stranger. The trainer did the thing she least expected she would do. She suddenly felt a familiar itch in her eyes, her legs started moving automatically torwards him, and a small tear slid down her cheek cooling it down. She leapt on his arms and both of them collapsed on the floor due to inhertia. Jag broke down crying on his arms and rubbed her tear stained face against his shoulder, moisting it. Jolt tried to console her hopelessly, he didnt know why sh was crying, perhaps she didnt enjoy having him as a human as much as he did being one. Jag didnt know why she was crying either, but wichever the real reason was, she was sure of one thing, this weren tears waisted on sadness or depression, this were tears of pure hapiness and love.

She looked up, her eyes red with tears, but a bright smile playing on her lips, a smile that managed to cheer Jolt up, to make him gain the confidence he had lost a second ago. Jag laughed a little, a laughter mixed with a sob, "hey, you look great, y'know?" she told him standing up and offering a hand. Jolt smiled at her and took her hand, he pushed himself up and shook the dust off his new clothes, "thank you" he thanked her with a sweet smile that would have made many girls melt. Jag rubbed off her tears and stared at the human from feet to head. Jolt's muscles looked more prominent as the moon reflected on his black T-shirt. Jag smiled to herself, "gee, i did a good job on the training" she thought to herself. Jolt smiled, "for a second i thought you didnt like my human self, that you wanted me to be a pokemon once again" Jolt told her with a sadenned tone in his voice. Jag shook her head, "of course not, i will always like you, no matter if you are pokemon or human, i dunno why i cried, i guess i was happy, surprised, stunned, i dont know" she explained touching the boy's cheek softly. Jolt smiled at her and touched her hand, feeling his soft touch against his now bare skin, "your hand is softer than i thought" he managed to tell her. Being new to his body he didnt control a dreamy tone that escaped and joined his words, and managed to release a bright pinkish blush that expanded on Jag's face.

Jag stared at him and a question roamed her mind, "for how long will you be a human?" Jag asked the now human pokemon. Jolt wrinkled his forehead as the words he had faintly heard repeated in his min, "you will have until the moon arises to reveal your feelings, however, if you receave a true love's kiss before the sun disappears, you will be able to stay human forever" the femaleish voice belonging to Selenè told him. Jolt frowned a bit and turned to look at Jag, "i have until tomorrow night" the electric haired boy told her, his voice a little drowned. Jag noticed the hint of fear left in his words, and worried for her best friend, he questioned the boy, "what is wrong Jolt?" she asked worried. Jolt shook his head, "nothing, dont worry" he answered, a soft smile playing on his lips as he stared at the girl. 

He stared at her in complete fascination, her dark reddish hair shone as the delicate rays of moon caressed it. Her icy blue eyes shone like two aquamarines hidden in the depths of the crystaline waters of a caribean ocean. Her lips were so fleshy and pretty, the rosy colour shone brighter, as if painted with diamonds, from the natural wetnss of them and the moon reflecting on ts silky, delicate surface. Those lips were so desirable, Jolt could barely control himself, he had always thought she was beautiful but in his human self he simply found her irresistible. That gaze, penetrating and seductive, or so he thought, "oh Selenè, if she doesnt stop looking at me like that i'll do something im gonna regret after" Jolt thought to himself as he unconciously reaced out to grab her waist. Holding her like that made Jolt look at her with different eyes, as he felt a pleasant, burning sensation expanding through his chest. He had always seen her as a bigger being, strong and powerful, beautiful oviously, but still much stronger than he thought he would ever be. Having her on his arms, holding her like he was and staring down at her eyes made him see a whole new being in her. He saw her as a delicate porcelain doll, so gentle, soft and fragile that Jolt feared she would break by only looking at her. 

Jag giggled softly and punched Jolt playfully on the shoulder, suddenly she started running torwards the camp while breaking in a loud laughter, "come on, try to catch me Jolt" her female voice called out in a playful tone. Jolt groaned and rubbed his bruised shoulder, "perhaps i was wrong, what is she made of? Iron?" he snapped to himself as he leapt in a quick jog after her, a joyful laugh echoing in his throat. He hadnt lost his amazing speed being the second quickest pokemon to roam the earth, or at least that scientist knew of, and that pleased him at the time of catching his trainer. Jag was as quick as a fox and had the agility of an athelope, she leapt gracefully over fallen trees that crossed their path and dodged the numerous attacks she received from the boy. Jolt wasnt that agile but he was much quicker and still had an ease to leap over the trees, although he had had to stop in a few of them, situated a bit too high. The moon stared at the couple as they appeared and disappeared between the thick foliage, but no matter how large the trees were or how heavy with leaves their branches bloomed, there was no limit to the godess'eyes.

Jag reached a small grassy hill wich had a very gentle slope down, she knew well how vulnerable she was on the open, so a zig-zagging technique was the one used to dodge the human pokemon's attacks. Jolt used his oportunity, and entering the hill at his fullest speed, he tackled the girl from the side as she entered him accidentally using one of her zigzag motions. Jag lost balance as she felt the weight of the boy smashing against her. Both of them collapsed on the soft, moist grass and rolled downhill laughing joyfully, enjoying as ever in their lives. They both stopped nearing the bottom of the moonlight washed hill. He grass shone a silvery colour arround them, making this look like a desert belonging to antique Arabia, the land of wonders. The sky glittered with the millions of stars that silently spoke to each other, talking from their arrival to their departure, talking until the ends of their lives, speaking to each other, speaking to humans and to nature. The trees towered as high as they could, pridefully, but as far from the teenagers as their roos allowed, leaving them some privacy. 

Jag and Jolt stared at the stars and smiled, each lost in their own trail of thoughts, their own world of dreams, in wich their wildest wishes can be realized. Jolt shot a few sneak glances at the woman laying next to him, he smiled sweetly, her blue T-Shirt didnt cover her stomach, and the moon reflected on her soft, pale skin. The emerald on her bellybutton glittered with green reflexes as Jag breathed in and out. Jolt turned to face the moon, he smiled at it and silently thanked it for the favour Selenè had done for him. Jag looked at him and smiled dreamily, "he is cute, very cute" she thought as her eyes scanned over his body. To her eyes he was very atractive and she was sure not only to her but to many girls, and guys if you want to be a little practical. The moon turned his pale face into a shade of bright whitish silvery, and his eyes shone warmly as the stars reflexed on them. 

Jag rolled over and crawled up his body to let herself lay on his stomach, "hi" she said staring at him with a loving smile. Jolt stared back returning a sweet smile, his hand moved forwars as he reached out to caress her face gently, "you look so pretty" he told her, his voice being nothing but a gentle whisper that flew with the wind. Jag felt a serie of shivers moving up and down her spine, she closed her eyes and felt the pleasure of his cool hand against the sensitive skin of her face. She oppened them once again and stared into the eyes of the pokemon that had given so much to her, she drowned into the deepness of those eyes, eyes that had always been more human than any human's eyes. Both their hearts started to beat rithmically, at the same time, and they could feel it as their bodies were pressed against one another. Jag felt herself leaning down, but there was nothing she could do to help it since she wished this happened. Jolt leaned forward as well letting his instinct work by themselves, his lips ready to flavour the taste of a kiss, ready to feel the soft, delicate touch of her esquisite lips. 

They were inches away from each other, they could literally feel the other's warm breath walking softly across their skin. A twig snapped and this alerted both, human and pokemon, used to live in the wild, any suspicious sound could mean danger, and without pokemon, both of them could only rely on their speed to survive. Jag pushed her body up with her arms and leap in a standin position, she paced slowly trying to make as little sound as possible so the possible attacker didnt realize they knew it was there. Jolt placed his hands in a bridge position and moved his legs up enough to touch his stomach with his knees, continuously he shot his legs forward and pushed his body up with his hands. He managed to leap in a standing position easily, Jag smiled at him knowing and shook her head slowly, "Showoff" she snapped at him sweetly. Jolt scratched the back of his head and laughed softly, "er...well...just a thing i always wanted to try" he explained between embarrased laughters. Jag shook her head slowly but her gaze turned to face the borders between the plain and the forest, "lets return to the camp Jolt, but be very careful, we dont know what might be out there" Jag explained with extreme seriousness echoing in her voice. Jolt nodded to show he understood the task, and with all his senses alert, he starte to walk torwards the camp being followed by Jag. 

They had just walked a few steps when the sound of paws crushing the soft grass reached Jag's acute sense of hearing. She turned arround alarmed and saw a large feline aproaching them at full speed. The creature was large, about the size of a ninetales, its whole body was covered with a coat of short, silky, creamy brown fur that waved as the animal moved. Its head was slightly round and its muzzle was a bit box like. Its mouth was wide open revealing a collection of carnivorous fangs and teeth. A row of small, useless, flat teeth was barely visible on the front, two pairs of large, razor edged, sharp,  pointed fangs shone a yellowish white colour under the moon's effect, and a collection of mountain like molars were lined up on the back of it's mouth. The creatures eyes were adapted to darkness, they were of a crystal shinny yellowish colour, and the widenned black pupil penetrated it's prey. The ears were round and the tip was black unlike it's whole body, and hanging from it's muzzle was a set of transparent whiskers, sensitive to touch. The body was slim and graceful, characteristical to felines, and its elastic back arched up and down as it ran after them. The legs were normal in length but slightly thick compared not to the body, but to the speed and grace of such wonderous animal. They were its most lethal weapon, the retractile claws that were hidden under the specialized skin of it's fingers were sharp like knives and could cut human flesh easily. Its second most lethal weapon was the reddish, oval jewel that was situated over its eyes, on its forehead. The jewel was indeed a powerful item through wich the pokemon could develop one of the most powerful attacks in the pokemon kind, the deadly hyper beam. The pokemon's tail was long and graceful, like its whole body, but the fur turned darker as it aproached the end, and the very tip curled similar to a vulpix's tail. 

The hunter, a male persian, aproached Jolt, its fangs ready to pierce his skin, its claws ready to slash deadly wounds on him, and let him bleed to death. Jag didnt think as she saw the creature jump torwards her best friend, she leap forward and pushed Jolt out of the trayectory of the persian's leap. The dangerous beast fell gracefully on the floor, and his piercing yellow eyes stared at the poemon trainer viciously, he leapt torwards the traner, his dangerous claws out and ready to kill. Jag then rolled away as the furious persian tried to slash her for daring only to defy him. Jolt rolled down as his body was impulsed away from the animal's attack. He poked his head up and a worried look crossed his face as he quickly scanned the area in search of both, predator and prey. He didnt have to look for much as he quickly spotted Jag in a crouched position tempting the large feline to attack, not too far away from where he was. He tried to stand up but his leg failed him as he realized he had wisted his ankle, he touched the painful area, scanning every inch in search of fissures or fractures, "uf, im lucky it isnt broken but it'll take a while to stop hurtin" he said, his manly fingers still pressed against the bone. 

Jag stared into the feline's eyes, tempting him to mak a first move, defying him to a battle, or in the strangest of cases, made him submissive in front of her. The persian was smart, he didnt want to move first, he was sure this intelligent human had prepared something to escape from the deadly attack. But the creature in front of him looked so innocent, deffenseless and harmless, not to mention feather fragile, that he had to give in, he just had to attack, to take his own personal revenge. The persian leap forward, much to Jolt's horror, in his typical feline grace, his claws out and jaws open, ready to tear the woman's jugular arterie. But Jag was ready for that typical feline technique, she jumped up high as the animal landed, and fell on his back with amazing strength that miraculously didnt break his vertebral colum. Jag rolled off his back gracefully and stayed crouched on the floor, preparing herself, thinking a million different strategies to defeat the animal with her hands only. The persian emmited a loud, painful roar as the human's weight fell on his back, the knees contacted with her colum. He stumbled and fell on the floor, breathing heavily and convulsin slightly from pain, a panting whine escaped his lips as the burning sensation expanded across his body. 

Observing the animal in great pain, Jag thought the best thing to do was to run and leave the suffering beast there, "i will return to get you after, i promise" she whispered to the animal. She stood up slowly, trying not to call the animal's atention, and as swift as a light wave, turned arround and started running torwards the forest. The dark shadows, kings of the forest, became greater as the woman aproached, their leafed branches oppened to greet her, and their robust trunks swore to protect her. As the young trainer and Summoner ran, she didnt realized that a large, greyish stone had crossed her path, the silvery grass passed like a flash under her feet, and the light grey glow of the rock hit in the sea of silver. Jag kicked the rock as she was throwing her right foot front to mantain balance in her run, and with her path disturbed, the gravity atracted her torwards the soft grass, wich seemed hard like steel to her as her body contacted with the floor. The breath was nocked out of her body as her side hit the floor and her toracic box diminished, reducing the space the lungs had to contain oxigen. She turned around, her chest in great pain, and her squinty eyes widdened as she saw a set of sharp fangs and razor claws ready to terminate her. An anguishing pressure walked over her body, an artic wind soared over her whole body, through her soul, and the greatest fear she had ever felt took control of her mind.

Jolt had been runnign after the woman, a few metres on the left of her, but his sense of protection torwards her had forced him to keep an eye on her race. To his surprise and fear, Jag had tripped over a rock and collapsed, she seemed to be hurt at first, but what really worried Jolt was the persian. He had gone through his pain and returned to his hunt after them. He couldnt loose a minute to think, fear swam through him in making his stomach twist and spin. A burning feeling boiled in his chest and spread through his body, heating his stomach, his arms, his legs, his fingers, it was rage, pure rage felt torwards the creature that was about to steal his most precious treasure away from him. He did what he would have done when he was a jolteon, he started running at top speed, calculating his position and the persian position. At first it seemed impossible that he would reach the creature before he slashed the trainer, but something made him accelerate amazingly. The speed he reached overpassed his record, something pulled him torwards the persian, something strong, a mixture between fear, surprise, anger, rage and love. He reached the persian just when it was about to preform it's kill. He slammed into him with full force, his good seventy kilograms of muscle and bone against the nearly hundred kilograms of fiber and power. The persian lost his trayectory as the unsupected attack was preformed, his lost balance made him roll on the grass, covering his creamy fur with glittery drops of water. 

Jolt landed on a crouched position, his eyes glaring at the persian who was shaking his fur wildly, clearing his mind from the dizzyness the attack and fall had produced in him. An angry but faint growl escaped Jolt's throat and blocked in his lips. Jag stared at the young man in front of her, the man that had saved her not only this time, but many others before. A warm feeling heated her from the previous coldness and presure, and a faint but sweet smile played in her lips.

Jolt didnt notice, he didnt even look, he was focused on the persian who aproached him slowly, taking small steps, provoking him. Jolt knew, he was naturally a pokemon and knew most pokemon's tricks. He analized the pokemon's steps, paying atention to every muscle, the tension placed on it, the movement, everything that could show him wich would be the next move. The persian's muscles tensed, his tendons contracted and then propulsed him upwards like springs, in a leap torwards his former enemy. Jolt saw it coming and swiftly like a deer he leapt out of the way, letting the persian bite the dust. The persian, now angrier than before, started chasing him, but Jolt didnt escape, he waited there, waiting to be killed. The persian ran and leapt once more, but this time Jolt didnt stir, he leapt as well and both creatures collided. The persian slashed Jolt on the arm, warm blood poured from the three perfect cuts, dying his arm a dark reddish colour. Jolt didnt let the pain discontrol him, he made a hundred and eighty degrees rotation and prized the persian with a hard kick on the ribs. The persian moaned loudly and collapsed, his heavy breathing mixed with a serie of panful gasps and moans. Jolt landed gracefully and grabbed his arm, his fingers feeling the sticky moistness of blood.

Jag's eyes oppened wide seeing how Jolt was facing the deadly creature. She pushed her achy body up, her chest still hurted but her determination was stronger than her pain. She placed both hands arround the stone without touching it once again, and preforming the characteristical arm movement, the crystal started shinning brightly once more. She concentrated not letting the vicious roars distract her, "i summon you, Godess of the Water, Mistress of Rivers, Duchess of the Forest, come to me" she called, letting the magic in her fly to the winds, letting her words flow with it. The clouds started closing, hiding the moon and the stars, darkening the sky with their dull grey stormy appereance. Small drops of water were released by the clouds, a cold wind blew through the hill and soon the faint rain became a heavy storm. In the edge of the forest, a small shadow appeared, the only thing recognizable in the animal was a pair of glowing watery blue eyes that seemed like two lonely stars of hope in a dark evil sky. A current of water fell down the valley, soaking their already wet feet, reaching up to their knees, and Jag knew this was the way the Godess of the Water made her appereance. 

An animal started trotting down the hill, and as soon as it came into visualization, they were able to see the creature almost clearly in he darkness. It was a cuadruped, a strange dog like creature, with an elongated muzzle, thin but elegant. The animal's eyes were of a deep misterious blue, a blue that shone in the darkness like a cat's eyes. Her whole body, since it was a female, was thin and elegant, graceful like a deer but strong and musculous like a bull. Her legs were thin and adapted for speed, and her claws helped her grab onto the treacherous muddy floor. Her tail looked like two ribbons, they stuck out of her backside and wiggled worryless at her sides. The ribbons were of an icy whitish blue colour, and they shone with a miraculously pure light. Over her eyes was a strange horn, a horn the shape of a "0" and two sides stuck out the lower part of it, pointed like the thorn's from a rose. The horn glew a light greenish colour, it wasnt like ordinary horns, it seemed made out of mineral, more like a mixture between emerald and calcium. From the head came a purpelish violet bunch of hair so light and silky it floated over her like a cottony cloud. Her muzzle, chest and stomach was covered with very light and soft white fur, but the rest of the body was blue with white patches on it. The fur was not as soft and silky, it was rather hard but a coat of oil helped her keep her skin dry when underwater. 

The wolfish creature ran torwards the trio with amazing speed and grace, her legs moved swiftly pushing the rest of her slim figure forward. Her pads barely touched the completely flooded valley, and when they contacted with the surface of the water, they left a glittery wave rippling  for a few second where she stepped. She ran like antelopes, in huge leaps, the cloudy mane floated behind her like a cottony cloud lost in a sea of enraged grey cumulonimbus. She reached them in a flash and stopped, her pads standing over the water, waves escaped from uner her small feet. The wolf oppened her mouth pointing it at the persian, for the first time they were able to see her pearly white, sharp canine fangs and teeth, sharp and pointed like all canines'. A bright blueish light radiated from her mouth, it was so bright the whole hill, including the rest of her body, seemed in complete darkness. A colum of water was fired from her mouth but it glowed with the energy of a beam, and the speed it reached was that of a bullet when fired. The sound this beam emmited when fire was a mixture between an electric shock and a loud shriek, just by hearing it you knew there had to be inimaginable ammounts of energy contained in it. The strange godly attack reached the persian who received it with a face of terror and continuous meows that sounded like a pleading to his godess. The persian disappeared inside the beam and for a few seconds both, Summoner and human pokemon had to turn arround and protect their eyes from the intense beam. 

The sound ceased, the light faded and the flood started to sink inside the numerous tunnels in the rich soils. Jag looked up and faced the wolf whose eyes looked solemly at the Summoner, perhaps as a hello, maybe proud to be of help, or maybe just grateful that after so many years, a Summoner has remembered her. She looked at Jolt who whimpered slightly as the pain in his arms turned to a burning sting. He felt as if millions of knives were cutting through his torn flesh, enlarging the wound. The wolf aproached him, a calming smile drawn on her lips, making Jolt feel so peaceful that he nearly forgot about the pain. She lowered her head and the tip of the horn touched the boy's arm, staining it a bit with blood. The horn glew slightly, it seemed more as if it pulsated, its tip turned icy cold, and Jolt wanted to remove his freezing arm from the horn, but somehow he didnt. She looked up again and looked into his eyes, she seemedto wink at him but Jolt didnt have time to observe it as her muzzle pointed at the forest once more. As misteriously as she appeared, she disappeared. She left leaping throgh the hill until her misterious, watery figure penetrated the darkness of the forest and vanished from sight, without a word, without an action, just a stare. Jolt walked torwards Jag rubbing his arm, a curious stare crossed his face, "how is your wound" Jag asked removing her eyes from the edge of the forest. Jolt removed the hand from his arm and Jag was completely amazed, the arm was untouched, no wound, no scar, no nothing, but that was impossible, she had seen the blood dripping from it. Jolt stared at the woman, "she healed me" he said, a fascinated look making his face shine with delight. Jag stare at the forest once more, "what was that? Was it Suicune?" she asked completely sure Suicune was the one she had summoned. Jolt nodded slowly, "yes, it is Suicune, as you call her, but her real name is Voda, Godess of the Water" Jolt answered, a proud smile playing in his lips.

Jag gave him a playful punch on the shoulder, and Jolt moved back laughing soundly, "hey!" he snapped joyfully. Jag walked past him, her wet shoes making splashing sounds as she took a step. Her delicate, thin, pale hand searched in her pocket for the characteristical and easily recognizable, olive sized, spherical, electronic ball. Her eyes locked on the fallen cat, the animal layed still on the moist grass, his once shinny fur coat was now completely soaked, and it had lost all the glow in it. The animal's sides moved up and down steadily, no song of heavy breathing or internal problems. Jag bent down and touched it carefully, Jolt's eyes vigilated the animal, his fingers pressed into fists and his whole body tensed and ready to act speedily if necessary. She pressed her fingers carefully on the feline's chest and stomach, she lip her lower lip thoughfully, "hum, broken ribs but no sing of internal bleeding, he'll be fine" she told herself scientifically and stood up slowly like a veterinary that had recently examined an animal. Jag took one of the small balls out of her pocket, it was perfectly spherical, a black ecuator separated the red hemisphere and the white hemisphere, a small, white button stuck out of the band. The trainer pressed the button and the sphere increased quickly, till it reached the size of an orange. She threw it and the metallic object swirled in the air radiating red and white glitters where the moon touhed it. The ball touched the cat's body, he winced unconciously as pain moved through his chest, the pokeball had hit him on his broken ribs and it hurted. The pokeball oppened and a dark reddish fuchsia, transparent beam shot out from the object and engulfed the creature. The persian's molecules quickly transformed into energetical molecules, and the whole, diminished creature was captured into the pokeball. The object fell onto the moist grass, it rolled a bit downhill and stopped as its spherical structure collided with a small stone hidden between the greenish, silvery grass. It didnt move an inch, it didnt shake or stir, the light that told the trainer the pokeball was still hot turned white almost imediatly, meaning it had quickly cooled down. 

Jag picked the pokeball and pasively placed it inside her pocket, Jolt's eyes were surprised, still scanning the area and observing Jag's elegant walking as she walked past him once again. Jag stopped and smiled at him, "well Jolt, guess we should go to sleep, are you coming?" she asked him, a sweet note flowing with her voice. Jolt nearly melted when she smiled, and he thanked the gods for his good sense of hearing were her voice entered his ears, but he manatined his composture. He stood straight and shook his head, "no, i preffer to stay here a few more minutes, i will go to the camp soon" he answered returning a smile. Jag couldnt help feeling woried for him, "are you sure you will be fine?" she asked him, her face contorsioned to seriousness. Jolt nodded and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "i will Jag, dont worry, remember im still the speediest pokemon in the world, now go to sleep, you seem tired" he told her, making a proud pose at his mention on the speediest pokemon. Jag nodded and smiled at him feeling better knowing he would be fine, she walked forward and, placing a gentle arm arround her neck, she kissed his cheek. She pulled back feeling her cheaks heat uncontrolably and swell into a deep blush, but she didnt look away, instead she drowned in his deep eyes, "good night Jolt" she said so softly it was nearly a whisper. She started walking away under Jolt's observant eyes, her slim figure was about to disappear inside the darkness of the forest when suddenly Jolt raised a hand and took a step front, "jag wait..." he yelled at her. Jag stopped quickly, she turned arround slowly and stared at the human boy that stood in the middle of the field, his muscles more visible under the moon light. Jag looke at him, her heart pounding rapidly, "ye...yes?" she asked exitedly and interested. Jolt found his sudden moment of courage had vanished, "i...i...well, just wanted to tell you..." he started saying, too lost for words to continue. Jag took a step front perhaps her unconcious realizing what Jolt was trying to tell her, maybe deep inside her heart she wished he just said that, "yes?" she asked now completely interested and making it ovious. Jolt oppened his mouth to speak, but no words would come out the oppening, no air moved the vocal chords to speak for his heart, "...good night.." he finally said giving up to his cowardice. Jag's previous excitement vanished abruptly and her tense muscles relaxed, "oh..." she said without attempting or even noticing the disappointment that iradiated from her body and flew out of her mouth. 

Jag tuned arround and disappeared crossing the great warriors that guarded her temporal home. Jolt saw her disappear, a saddened look mixed with fascination for the young woman. He was angry and i would even say enraged with himself to the point he pulled his spiked hair, messing it, "idiot, idiot, idiot...no, that is too nice to call yourself, looser, that fits you more" he told himself turning arround and sitting on the moist grass. He closed his eyes letting the gentle breeze dance with his hair, the silvery rays of an intense full moon caress his delicate skin. He listened to the song of the trees as they spoke to each other, leaves chimming like thousands of tiny bells. The grass ruffled as they moved like a small ocean of green and silver, their elongated leaves coordinated in their eternal dance. Jolt heard footsteps but he didnt turn back to face the creature producing them for he recognized them easily, "hi Bluemist" he spoke rather dryly, but without meaning it.

Bluemist nodded to herself and sighed softly, "hi Jolt, i presume you got your wish hu?" she told him a bit harshly but understandingly. Jolt turned to look at the pokemon suddenly realizing she hadnt seen him in his human self, "ho...how did you recognize me?" he asked her knowing that no pokemon came close to unknown humans. Bluemist snorted a chuckle, "you are recognizable within miles, human, pokemon or wichever shape you are in" she smiled at the teenage eon proudly but also nicely. Jolt smiled at her, "she is a Summoner, Bluemist, a real Summoner, she summoned Selenè and she transformed me into a human for one day, or forever if i get a true love's kiss before sunset" he explained quickly without planning on getting into details. Bluemist smiled, "and will you sacrifice your powers to stay as a human for her?" Bluemist asked knowingly. Jolt oppened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it looking down thoughtfully, he apreciated his powers and had always relied on them to survive, he didnt really plan on being without them. Bluemist sat down, her silky blue fur sparkling misteriously under the constant glow radiated by the silvery coin wich floated over their heads. She stared at the human as he thought, his gaze lost in the infinity of the horizon. Bluemist looked at the furthness of the limits of view, the only thought crossing her head was the one relating to the future of her best human friend and the leader of her pack. Her train of thoughts vanished suddenly as a voice startled her, she looked up confused and stared at the boy as he spoke. 

Jolt cleared his throat and, paying no atention to the dog, started speaking, "at first, when i was jolteon, i knew i had started feeling something for out trainer, at first i thought it was stronger than anything i had ever felt before, and it was true, but now, since i became human, that feeling increased, and what i felt before is nothing compared to my feelings now" he explained hinting a saddened tone in his voice. Bluemist stared at him nearly understandingly, "you sure love her a lot, dont you?" she asked discretely but sincerely. Jolt stared down at her, his face lit with happniess and excitement at the only thought, "with all my heart" he answered, his voice echoing with sincerity, a sincerity Bluemist had never heard in anyone's voice before. Bluemist smiled at him, happy for himself, but she was going straight to the point now, "will you sacriice yourself then?" she asked him all of a sudden, causing the expected reaction, his smile vanished and his mind flew to the world of concentration once more. After a long moment of unbearable silence and deep concentration, Jolt spoke, "yes, i will give up all my powers and my pokemon self if it meant being with her" he said completely determined, not looking at the female vaporeon. Bluemist stared at him, somehow surprised about the answer but most of all fascinated, fascinated for his courage, for his determination to forget all about who he had been once, for his refusal to his past and all this for an uncertain love. 

To be continued...


	4. The Summoner's Stone (3rd part)

The day after Jag woke up with the first beams of the Godess of the Sun as she greeted her with her warm, flamming wings. Feeling a little dizzy and tired she quickly summarized all that had happened the day before to locate herself in the world. She stood up quickly worsening her daze, and scanned the area in search of the man that had been with her last night. She saw him curled up on a large stone on a bed of soft moss, sound asleep with his mouth slightly open. She smiled at him observing his soft features being touched by the golden flame of the sun as it's warm feathers sneaked lazily past the bright green, recently bloomed leaves belonging to the great guadians of the forest. His rough appereance, with a pierced ear and spiked hair, looked so innocent as he slept, so young and harmless, like a big little child. He was a skater but anyone who had seen him sleep there would have felt tempted to stay until he woke up just to feel the kindness of his soul wrap them. Jag smiled to herself, a smile she didnt notice it was there until she felt an unfamiliar warmth spread through her chest. She placed a hand gently on his shoulder, a sudden electric current spread through her fingers until it reached her heart powering it to beat faster. She stared at her hand for a few seconds savouring this new feeling, "what...what is this? I have touched him millions of times and i have never felt this" she whispered to herself. A voice inside her spoke an answer, "that is because you have never felt this for anyone" the voice of her heart spoke, it wasnt a voice you could hear, it was a sensation, something you just knew. Jag stared at the space only a mind out of ones head could see, the all and nothing of empty space, "wich feeling are you talking about?" she asked nearly yelling at the voice. No response came, just the varied singing of the birds and the faint whispering of trees was heard in the lively forest. 

Finally she decided to ignore the large confusion in her life and decided it was time to continue her journey. Her hand was still placed on the boys shoulder, still feeling the electricity running arround her fingers. She shook him softly feeling the steel hardness of his muscles, "wow...i sure did a good job in training" Jag thought to herself as her fingertips massaged the soft skin covering the fibrous muscle. A silent moan escaped Jolt's mouth as his mind started to escape the realms of darkness and enter the wonderful kingdom of the living. His muscles tensed a bit as he stired a little, his eyes flickered open letting the painful sunlight attempt hopelessly to enter the deepness of his dark brown eyes. He turned arround gasping softly at the painful itchy feeling felt in his unaccustomed eyes. After a small while, Jolt's eyes had gotten used to the intense, morning light welcoming him. He stretched his arms and back like the dog he used to be, to make his muscles start to function without danger of getting a serious seizure, and yawned deeply sticking out his tounge wich curled on the front. Jag couldnt help giggling at the boy, the vision of a human teenager behaving identically like a dog was simply hillarious. Jolt then moved forward a bit until he was on his four and shook his head and torso to recover from the stretching. Jag couldnt help it any longer, she turned arround quickly and exploded in a loud laughter that echoed in the whole forest silenting birds. Jolt stared at the laughing teenager curiously, he raised an eyebrow and tilted his head like a confused puppy, "what?" he question, his voice finished in a high pitched note. Jag just motioned her hand from side to side as she kept laughing hopelessly trying to tell him it didnt matter. It was true she had seen him do that thousands of times but in his human self it was just too funny to ignore.

After a large breakfast Jag stared at their supplies, "hum, we have enough for one or two more days, we are lucky the city is just descending this mount" Jag commented mostly to herself. Jolt bit down another piece of toasted bread with butter and sugar and Bluemist nibbled on a bit of fried bacon. Jag then turned around and searched in her bagpack, she took out a thin, squared aparatus, it was of a light greyish colour and had numerous eurocomunicators, and conectors to cables. Jag oppened it, splitting it in half, and revealing a liquid glass screen wich was darkenned at the moment, and a large keyboard with numerous function keys. Jag took three of her pokeball returning her eons except Bluemist and the rapidash, Unicorn. The pokeballs were placed on a strange device that stuck out of the computer, it was like a metallic table and had a needle standing over it, pointing at the pokeball. Jag entered connection with Prof.Trace's labs, the proffesor that took care of the pokemon she captured and researched on her journey. A voice echoed through the speakers, the signal failed a bit but the teenager girl could decipher the speech, "hey, long time no talk Jag, how is Flamie? Havent seen her since she was charmander" the voice of a young man spoke. Jag smiled softly at the reminding of the sweet, little reptile that Flamie once was, "yeah, she has grown a lot, she can carry me, you know Prof?" Jag told the screen through the microphone located on the upper part of the monitor. The proffesor laughed a little "hum, fascinating, good job on training, now how is Jolt? I never had the pleasure to meet that little boy" Prof. Trace asked emmitting a soft chuckle. Jag felt her cheeks burn as she blushed deeply, "we...we...well, he is right here...pla...playing with Bluemist....er...right" she told the proffesor, her voice shuttering continuously and her eyes staring at the boy who pierced her with his gaze. The proffesor's voice echoed in the panel calling her atention, "is everything ok? You sound a little nervous" the young voice echoed in the hidden speakers, "no proffesor, must be the conection" Jag told him speaking quickly and accidentally screaming a bit. She decided to go straight to the point, "well prof, i will send you three pokemon now, send me Garurumon the houndoom, Tormenta the pidgeot and Miura the tauros, k?" she told him now more calm and sounding like a diplomat. There was a yes answer faintly echoing from the monitor and Jag pressed the enter button after locating the action. A small, yellowish beam escaped the pointed tip belonging to the needle, the light engulfed the three spheres and they started fading, pigment by pigment, like when a TV looses a signal. Soon where the pokeballs had once been, there was nothing but empty space, but another yellowish light appeared and three, orange sized pokeballs appeared the same whay the others had dissapeared. At first sight the pokeball were the same as the others, but Jag knew that the content of this ones was much different and perhaps powerful in some ways. Jag closed the connection quickly, her face still visibly pink from her previous blush. Placing the laptop in her bag, she turned to look at the two pokemon that stared at her curiously, "well guys, lets continue" she told them a bit harshly and frustrated, and started to walk. Jolt and Bluemist looked at each other and shrugged confused about her sudden reaction, Bluemist had an idea but her thoughts remained hidden in her mind.

An idea clicked inside Jolt's head with the sharpness of one of his unimaginably strong thunderbolt attacks. He leapt forward with the excitment of a child's on his first visit to the zoo and grabbed Jag's hand surprising her. He smiled brightly at the woman, "Jaggy, i have an idea, if you wish that is, why dont you let me try capture a pokemon of my own?" he asked joyfully but a hint of hope flowing with his voice. Jag laughed softly and placed a hand on his shoulder, "there, calm down, of course i will let you, here" she told him affirmatively, and reached out to her brown leather pokebelt. She took five nicely polished pokeball that shone flaming red with the warm light still penetrating through the roof of leaves. Jolt stared at them in fascination like a wizard's first spell when he has recently discovered he can do magic. He moved his hand forward slowly as if fearing the five perfectly spherical orbs might burn him when touched. Finally he grabbed them and looked up at the young girl who stared at him smiling amused. Jolt smiled at her, "thank you" he told her joyfully and turned arround to sprint in an exited race torwards his very first capture. Jag pulled out another pokeball from her pocket, "Jolt, wait up" she yelled at the overexcited boy feeling her legs muscles urging for a run. Jolt stopped slipping a bit forward and raising a bit of dust from the sand on the path. He turned arround and stared at the girl slightly confused but excitement still overpowering him, "ye...yes?" he stuttered. Jag stared at him and raised a hand slowly, in the middle of it was a small orb, the size of an olive, but no characteristical marking of a pokemon printed anywere. Jag stared at him for a second before continuing, "you forgot this" she told him calmly, lowering her voice to nearly an inaudible level. Jolt smiled faintly, "oh yeah" he said slightly disappointed. He walked forward and grabbed the empty pokeball, "i could catch a pokemon without this i guess" he said with a tone of miserable joy.

They left the path and walked through the thickness of a virgin forest. The bushes had grown to an inmense height, and their colonies expanded across many metres. The grass was tall and wild, the ears had an inhuman length proving the richness of the soil beneath their feet. It was nearly mid-day and the air was warm but it became pleasant under the shades of the numerous giants that formed the forest. Flies aproached the newcomers curiously, becoming a clear annoyance to them as Jag swished then away with his hand. Jolt didnt pay atention to the little pests, his sense were completely alert, his eyes scanning every single area and his ears paying atention to the slightest sound in the forest. He heard a rustle coming from a nearby bush, his head turned quickly to focus on the plant, his eyes pierced through it as if trying to see the wonder hidden inside. A little bird poked out, it was of a light brown colour with a creamy white chest, the feathers from its head were all spiked up wich gave him a funny looking appereance. The animal's black eyes stared at the human pokemon in wonder. Jolt prepared himself by oppening his legs a bit to balance himself on the harsh terrain, and his back curved down a bit. He moved his hand quickly like a flash and grabbed a pokeball that hanged from his waist, "hey, how is that for a start?" he asked joyfully, his eyes locked on the flying creature. Jag laughed softly at the amusing scene, "it is just a little pidgey Jolt, he wouldnt stand a chance against any of the pokemon" she explained calmly but covering her mouth with her hand to hide a giggle. Jolt looked down sadly and a little embarrased, "oh, you are right, go pidgey, shoo" he said waiving his hand to shoo the little bird away. The pidgey oppened his tiny wings and flapped them wildly, lifting his whole body from the ground. With a quick flap, the little bird was hovering over their heads.

They walked for a few minutes seeing only the numerous shadows casted over them by the flocks of different birds that flew past. There was a wild rustle in the tall grass, a rustle that alerted the once wild pokemon who stared nervously in every direction. A deadly shriek frost their blood as it was recognized as a call of war. The scream belonged to one of the great warrios from the pokemon kingdom, a warrior quick like the wind and agile like a ninja. The creature leapt out of the wild grassland, the front legs shapped like two hook shapped blades glittered in front of them. Jolt moved aside grabbing the girl by her waist and moving her out of the trayectory of the animal. The bug landed in front of them, it was nothing but a female, smaller than a male of her specie but much deadlier. Her face resembled that of a raptor, a long extinct dinosaur, extremely quick and mortiferous. It was elngated and finished on a beak with numerous tiny but extremely sharp teeth, three peaks terminated on the back of her head. Her torso was strong and musculous and a pair of thin and graceful, but extremely strong legs, terminated on three clawed fingers, sostained her whole weight. A long and thin tail swished wildly behind her, cutting the air like a living whip. Her eyes were narrow but very observant, they were of a deep, purpelish colour and shone like two dark gems. She didnt have arms, but instead, a pair of dangerously razor arms almost as long as her whole body, wich was arround metre and half, replaced them. The creature shrieked once more and brandished her blades wildly in front of her. Jag stared in complete fascination, "what kind of scyther is that? I have never seen anything similar" she nearly screamed of fear and wonder. Jolt observed it carefully, his eyes widdened with surprise as something in his mind clicked, "its an ancient scyther, a dragon warrior from a nearby colony" he yelled to made himself be heard over the loud screams of the angry scyther. 

Without a second thought, Jolt leapt forward with a pokeball in his hand, "come on Flamie, i choose you" he comanded as the pokeball flew swirling and spinning on the air. It stopped. A beam of energy mixed with a fiery red flame shoot out of the sphere. It started taking shape of a large creature, twice biger than Jolt in his human form. The flaming beam faded revealing a bright orange dragon, her long neck sostained a thin, sharp head terminated in a wild mouth with large fangs showing. The eyes were of a bright violet colour, misterious but dangerous at the same time. Two little horns, charateristical in female charizards, pointed backwards. Her wings were large and very strong, they could flap to gain height or stay completely still to hover through long distances without growing tired. They were formed of a soft nearly transparent skin of a dark blueish colour. Her body was thick but all under the skin was rock hard muscle and fiber. Her legs were thick like colums but they resembled that of a bird's, finished in three long fingers with sharp claws. That wasnt the part that should worry anyone fighting her, her forearms were something more deadly, they were thin, extremely quick and finished in three long fingers with hooke like claws that could cut a car's coachwork as easily as a knife cuts butter. The tail was thick and long, and it was finished in a small flame that sparked wildly with rage. 

Flamie let out her vicious roar and readied her large wings to propulse her body up if necesary. The dragon warrior understood, she was being challenged to a battle. The animal placed both blades together in the shape of a cross and leapt up with the agility of a cat. She fell down with one knee bent and the other straight, and oppened her arms in such a way the blades cut deeply into Flamie's strong chest. Flamie roared in pain, all the action had been so sudden and it happened so fast, it had taken the dragon off guard. Flamie bent her knees falling on the floor, she placed a claws over her bleeding chest staining her hand with warm blood, and stared at the noble warrior with rage. She stood up, her flame had grown considerably due to the prideful rage consuming her. Opening her mouth in an angry roar, she shot a powerful tounge of burning fire torwards the scyther. The bug pokemon didnt seem preocupied, even more, she smiled knowing at the furious dragon. When the fire was inches from reaching her, she disapeared to any human's eyes. What had happened wasnt the action of an experienced witch but the dodging leap of a trained ninja. Several flamethrowers were shot at the creature, and all of them were dodged with ease. The frustrated dragon roared in anger and flapped her wings wildly, raising a huge cloud of dust and morning dew. She flew up, hovering right under the thin ceiling of leaves and branches, her violet eyes observing the dangerous reptilian bug. The scyther leapt up once again until she was at the dragon's same level, she slashed her scythes but Flamie, much more agile on air than she was on land, flipped on the air and whipped her flaming tail. The apendice hit the warrior hitting her hard, and burning her slightly. The animal shrieked in pain and fell quickly, hitting the ground with great force and opening a small hole. She used her blades to push her thin body up weakly, and her eyes met with something she hadnt noticed was there, "a human girl" she thought to herself.  

She managed to use her weakened legs to push her body up in a leap. As she crossed the air torwards the girl, she placed the scythes in front of her and ready to slash. Her war call echoed in the forest and everything seemed slow motion. Jag turned her head to face the great warrior, her eyes widdened in terror as she immediatly knew that there was no mercy when a scyther decided to kill. A pression was placed over her heart and stomach and the characteristical frost of fear ran across her veins. Jolt followed the scyther's trayectory and a new kind of fear was placed in his heart and mind as he recognized the target. He wanted to help, he waned to stand in front of Jag to protect her from any damage, he preffered getting killed than loosing her forever. His legs wouldnt move, they were paralized like his whole body, he couldnt scream, his voice had abandoned him, and before he knew, he had stopped breathing. Flamie didnt think twice at the time of protecting her best friend, she didnt mind if Jag had always preffered Jolt instead of her, but she had always relied on her and trusted her when she was in danger. She closed her wings and started falling torwards the legendary warrior, during her fall she started to remember:

- Jag, my beloved trainer, she had always trusted me to help, and im grateful about one thing, we have never been apart from each other, we have always been together. I remember that one time i fought lapras, i was just a charmander, but i fought like the dragon i became. Lapras was captured, true, but young bulbasaur wasnt able to handle her. There was this time when we captured Spyro the dragonite. We had to chase it all arround Dragon's Valley, and she used me, i wasnt trained to be mounted and still she used me. She used me when we fought the aerodactyl, she used me to fly her and Jack out. Jack, poor old fool, he decided to stay with his old girlfriend, Jag was devastated. I remember when Jag and Jolt nearly froze to dath, she didnt use Tormenta, or Nymph, or Aerodactyl, or even Spyro, she used me, ME. She placed all her trust in me to save their lives, she relied on me, and i nearly let her down. She was so sick, she almost died, if she had, i wouldnt know what i would have done. Now she is in danger, i must save her, save her from this creature, save her from the Dragon Warrior.-

Jag covered herself with her arms, even tho her pokemon knowledge and the previous experience with a scyther told her that it was hopeless. Sudenly time frost, the warrior's blades were placed arround the woman, but they didnt move. Her fearsome face stared amazed at the human, her eyes locked onto the Summoner's Stone, staring at it in a mixture of fascination and respect. She moved swiftly and placed her blades down, she stood as straight as one of the great trees arround them and stared at the woman. Jag was surprised, and the scyther noticed, "sorry to attack you, i didnt know you were a Summoner, my name is Samriya, im a warrior from the order of the Dragons in the noble kingdom of Melecia" the scyther explained with the tone of a diplomat. Jolt and Flamie stopped as soon as the warrior imterrupted her attack. Jag nodded slowly, her hands trembling and drops of sweat running down her forehead, "that is...great..." she told Samriya, her voice still stuttering in fear. Samriya suddenly bent on her knees like a subdict would do to a king, "Summoner, us, Legendary Scythers, worship gods, and we respect those who can control gods, none of us would ever harm a Summoner under knowledge of what it is, you are welcomed into our kingdom whenever you desire" Samriya explained solemly. 

Before Jag could speak her answer to the creature, she stood up, her eyes glared straight into the male human that stared unbeliavably at the two of them. Samriya pointed at the human with her blade, "but i have been chalenged, and the battle will go on until one of us falls" she snarled. She demonstrated her agility again, leaping once more, this time, torwards Jolt, ready to slash him and finish the battle, for she well knew that once the leader was gone, the pokemon will be lost. The screamed again ready to kill, but she never reached Jolt, whose body wouldnt react due to the suddeness of the attack. Flamie slamed against the scyther like an angry triceratops. She pushed Samriya against a stone with great strength, and her contact with the mineral caused the fracturing of it as well as some of her bones. Samriya shrieked in pain and collapsed on the floor, she looked up and stared at the angry dragon whose eyes pierced her heart. She knew, placing her blades in front of her in the shape of an X, she had recognized she had been defeated. Her eyes moved torwards the Summoner, "i have batteled hard for the glory of my kingdom, but i have brought shame to the Order of the Dragons since this rival has defeated me, i shall never return, not as a warrior but as a citizen or a corpse" Samriya spoke to herself, her voice whispering weakly. Finally her eyes closed and her conciousness drifted away from her. Jolt stared at the perfectly still body, "is she...is she dead?" he asked, his hands placed arround the empty pokeball, moving it but doubting wether to throw it or not. Jag shook her head, "no, just fainted, come on, throw the pokeball" she told the human pokemon slightly happy that this battle was over, and excited at the same time. Jolt nodded and with the grace of a baseball played he threw the pokeball. The metallic sphere spinned on the air describing a parabol, it hit the scyther and the reptile creature was engulfed into the electronic cage. If moved wildly, even after fainted the prideful warrior fought with all her might for freedom. But her strength had disappeared completely and all she had to do was surrender completely, wich she did. The pokeball layed still on the moist grass and Jolt, still unable to believe it, picked it up, "i...i did it...i...I CAUGHT SCYTHER" he yelled at the top of his lungs raising the pokeball and spinning arround. 

Jag smiled at him with loving eyes, "great battle, you did an amazing job" she congratulated the boy who couldnt help but blush a pinkish shade. Jolt walked torwads the charizard, he wanted to congratulate her and also take a look at the deep cuts on her chest. As soon as he reached out to pat the animal's shoulder, she roared and moved back threatening dangerously with her sharp teeth and razor claws. Jolt placed his hands in front of him, not only for protection but to calm her down a bit, "whoa! Flamie, calm down its me, Jolt" he told her nearly screaming for her angry roars wouldnt let him hear himself. The boy's name pierced through her ears reaching her brain and heart. She calmed down and stared at him into the eyes, "Jolt?" she asked softly, narrowing her eyes. she saw him, she saw his sould reflecting through his eyes, she saw the same calid smile curving in his lips, the same warm look surrounding her heart. She smiled, "it is you" she snapped and reached out to hug him. True, Flamie always seemed like the antisocial type, but deep inside her, she had a large heart and infinite friendship with all the pokemon in the team. Jolt hugged her back, he felt her warm blood staining his T-shirt but he didnt mind. She pulled back and stared at him from feet to head, "but...what happened to you?" she asked curiously, but also completely amazed and without finding any reason to back it up. Jolt smiled at the trainer who stared at them kindly, "well, its a long story Flamie, lets go eat something and i'll tell you" she told the great dragon. Flamie nodded excitedly and ansious to know wich magic had transformed the jolteon into a handsome human.

Lunch had gone well and the curious dragon listened to a fantastic tale about godesses, Summoners, wishes and wars. Being atheist, Flamie couldnt believe that her trainer had summoned Selenè, the well known leader of gods, and that she had granted Jolt a wish. Both humans had tried to mend the story with their points of view, and Jolt had slipped a couple of times the secret he and Bluemist had carefully kept locked in their heads. Flamie stared back and forth, listening to Jag's story and focusing on Jolt's sudden correction or intervention. She noticed surprise and confusion crossing on Jag's face and the deepening blush in the human pokemon's face when he added a new detail to the story. Jag was explaining about how she thought Selenè was attacking Jolt when the once electric pokemon spoke, "she didnt try to attack me, she was giving me a chance to realize my wish" Jolt told them confidently but he shut his mouth abruptly, emmiting a sudden gasp, as he realized his words. Jag narrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she stared at the boy in disbeliefe, "wish? Why did you wish to become human Jolt?" she asked him confused but with a hint of what it may be. Jolt felt his blood vessels swelling with blood and his cheeks turning a pinkish tone, "i...i...well, lets say i...envy you, a little, wanted to know what it was like being human" he told them lowering his face, fully concious that this was a total lie. Flamie interrupted the entertaining conversation as she felt the tension growing in the enviroment, "well, Jolt, for how long will you be human?" she asked without controling the nervous giggle that echoed in her throat. Jolt looked at the deepness of the forest, he was trying to avoid Jag's eyes into his for he knew well that he wouldnt control his tounge and speak. There was a moment of silence until he decided the right words, "until sunset, unless..." he didnt go on, he couldnt tell her the truth. Jag stared at him in disbeliefe, "you can stay human forever? What must you do?" she asked him now deeply interested. Jolt didnt lift his head to look at her, he didnt speak a response, he just stood up quickly and ran off torwards the deepness of the forest. Jag stood up as well, she placed a hand in front of her as if trying to stop him, "Jolt, wait!" she yelled at him, but no use since the human boy wasnt going to turn arround. Jag stared at the forest long after Jolt had disappeared, from her eyes dropped a tear, "Jolt" she whispered to the wind. Flamie walked torwards her, limping slightly from the pain of the numerous cuts in her body, "the answer to the question is yes" she told the woman wisely. Jag looked at her raising an eyebrow, "wich question?" she asked the fiery dragon behind her. Flamie simply smiled her typical knowing smile and walked torwards the shade of a tree to lay down. Jag's gaze penetrated the thickness of the misteriously lit noon forest, her heart still calling the one she trusted and loved.

It was late afternoon and the sun had become a large, flaming orange sphere, it touched the tree cups with its fiery edge. Jag stared at the sun, her face shining a golden shade like a Babilonian princess, but written over her skin was the mark of worry and fear. She stood still like a statue, staring at the sun, "Jolt hasnt returned, and its nearly sunset, i wonder if something might have happened to him" she told herself. A voice behind her answered, it didnt startle her for she knew who it belonged to, "he will be fine, he has lived in the wild, pokemon or human, he knows how to survive" the thunderous roaring voice belonging to the wanted charizard spoke. Jag nodded, she had to admit Flamie was right, Jolt knew well how to take care of himself. There was a rustling sound of moving leaves and branches behind a bush, and Jag, overflowing with excitement, ran torwards it, "Jolt, is that you?" she asked the overgrown lavender plant. The blueish, violet leaves jingled wildly and the icy green plant split open as the dark shadow of a canine leapt out.

It was a thin fox, its long, silky fur, was black like night but reddish flames were drawn on his coat as the godess of day touched him tenderly. His legs were thin but musculous and his canine claws were ready to pin the girl on the ground. His muzzle was also thin and his lips were curled revealing a set of moon white fangs ready to pierce and tear. A mane of night fur fell over his forehead and shoulder, nearly covering his neck. His body was finished in nine tails nearly as long as his whole body, but they were covered with a layer of thicker fur than the rest of his body. The animal was a ninetales, a ninetales darker than the depths of a grotto, but his eyes, of a shinny green, looked completely human to the eyes of the surprised summoner.

Jag collapsed on the floor as the animal unexpetedly attacked her, she covered herself with one arm and screamed wildly to be heard. Flamie had seen everything, but her body, still full of deep cuts and bruises, hurted painfully to the movement. Jag knew this time should be her end, ninetales were powerful and strong, and their teeth were sharp like knives, they always aimed for the throat, and that was were this one was going to bite. But the murderous pain of fangs sinking in my throat never arrive, instead a gust of wind Passed right over me and the sound of something hitting the creature reached my ears. I oppened my eyes wich i had previously closed and saw nothing but the faint golden beams of sun waiving goodbye in the far horizon, reflecting on the ceiling of leaves. I stood up in a leap, impulsing my body up with my arms. I searched for the black ninetales but my eyes widdened in surprise at the vision that reached my neurons. The dark shadow was standing up, an enraged and painful look written on his green eyes, his nine fluffy tails falling limply behind him, brushing the floor. In front of him was a very familiar shape, a small horse with a long neck and musculous legs, a fake head shaping her tail. It was a girafarig, but not just any girafarig, it was Selphie, Jolt's old friend and the one i nearly killed due to an attack of jeallowsnes. I screamed the animal's name, happy to see her and feeling extremely bad and guilty for my behavious torwards her. Selphie turned her head, her warm blue eyes stared into the trainer's icy blue ones and a smile was drawn on her equine's lips. 

The dark fox stood up and something unexpected ocurred. Someone would have thought the animal was going to leap on the girafarig and break it's neck, or perhaps attack the woman quickly so no action could be taken. Nothing like that happened, instead the animal closed its eyes and seemed in a state of trance. It all happened too quickly to actually explain what happened there, but the black fox changed, it's fur disappeared revealing a layer of pale skin. The nine tails vanished inside its vertebral colum and the bones from his entire body modified. In the place where the great predator had been stood a man not older than twenty. His eyes were of a bright green colour, penetrating, observant and cunning. His mouth was thin but desirable, of a light pinkish colour, and his lips hid a set of pearly white teeth, perfectly lined. His face's features were smooth and pretty, his eyebrows were too thin, nor too fury, but the exact proporton, and his nose was beautifully shapped. Strands of night black hair fell over his eyes, his hair was night black, highlighted reddish by the sun's last rays, at if fell loosely until under his jaw were it curled up a bit. His whole body was thin but strong and fibrous, the muscles were rock hard under the completely smooth and tense skin. The man smiled, "well, Summoner, if you preffer to use pokemon, i will too, by the way, my name is Lupin" he said, his voice was gentle and warm, no sing of cruelness could be hear, but his pevious action had made the trainer cautious. Lupin whistled, the acute sound pierced the woman's ears, but it didnt seem to affect the rest of the living creatures in the area as they remained still like stones, "here Darkness" his voice called.

The sound of paws running across the moist surface of the forest could be heard aproaching at the speed of lightning. An animal leapt out of the forest, it was a black dog, no larger than a german shepperd, thin and graceful like a doverman. The animal's legs were thing, but extremely strong and quick, and a collection of sharp claws helped him grab onto harsh and slippery terrain. The face was long and thin, and the muzzle was of a creamy colour, sharp fangs touched with darkness were placed inside the deadly mouth. The eyes were of a reddish brown colour, anyone would have thought they were evil but Jag knew better as a houndoom trainer. The ears were pointed and had an extremely good sense of hearing and over his head were a pair of curved and curly goat horns, only males had this that they used to battle between themselves for leadership in their packs. A collar of thick, white fur was placed arround his neck and chest and where it finished, on his chest, was a small symbol like the head of an alien. On his back were long, thick, white stripes made from the same white fur, it was a silky fur, cottony, but to the eyes of looked as hard and rough as a jolteon's. The tail of the dog was long and thin, like a Mew's tail, but the end was the point of an arrow like a dragon's tail, the devil's mark it is called, but how wrong people are.

Jag narrowed her eyebrows and clenched her teeth in ange and frustration, "a houndoom, Selphie, think you can take care of it?" Jag asked the girafarig. Selphie nodded vigorously, "lemme try" her sweet voice told the trainer. Jag nodded once and smiled, "you can do it Selphie, you are strong" she encouraged the pokemon. Selphie smiled feeling wanted by the trainer who she had thought to be her enemy. Lupin laughed softly, "so, a baby girafarig will try defeat my powerful houndoom, lets see what you can do, Darkness, sneak" Lupin said, his voice mixed with a tone of confidence and irony. Jag and Selphie nodded in unision, "come on Selphie, try your earthquake" Jag's voice echoed in the small clearing. Selphie nodded with a niegh and leapt up as high as her strong legs could push her. Then she fell stomping the grass with great force. The ground started shaking wildly under Darkness' paws and the balck dog was thrown away against a large tree. His agility was proved as the dark canine flipped on the air and hit the tree with his paws, leaping down until he reached the floor in his previous position. Lupin smiled proudly and the houndoom reflected the same smile, his fiery eyes blazing wildly as he got ready to attack. Suddenly the animal disappeared, it hadnt disappeared as in becoming invisible like ghost pokemon, it's dark fur had managed to blend in with the darkness of the surrounding. Suddenly a reddish glow in the darkness of a bush was caught by the eyes of the trainer, "Selphie, be careful" she screamed as the large dog leapt from the bush, green leaves tracing a trail like a comet's tail. The animal fell on the surprised girafarig who hadnt had time to jump away from the attack, his claws slashed her skin tracing eight red cuts staining her orange fur with crimson blood. The dog returned to his owner's side, a devilish smile played in his lips. Selphie screamed as pain filled her side traveling torwards her chest. The bite or scratch of a dark pokemon is very painful since the esnce of the dark will penetrate the animal's blood like a poison. Jag stared at the pokemon in horror, "Selphie, hold on girl, you can do it" she screamed trying to ecourage the equine but not so sure herself. selphie was sweating, her head was down and her raging glare pierced the houndoom, but the pain of the evil was slowly consuming her. Lupin laughed soundly, "is that all your baby girafarig can do? Pathetic young trainer" he snapped at the trainer getting furious glares by both, the pokemon and the Sumoner. A twig snapped but it was a sound unheard by the others as they were involved deeply in the battle, "Selphie is no baby, she is a teenager and Jag is no pathetic trainer, she is the Maikan gym leader, owner of all kanto badges, only trainer able to defeat lugia and the former celurean gym leader, one of the best pokemon trainer in the world and ancient Summoner" a very familiar but furious voice echoed in the forest.

To be continued...


	5. The Summoner's Stone (4rth part)

The batteling warriors turned their heads to see the misterious owner of the voice and their surprise couldnt have been greater as a young skater stood in front of them washed by the very last rays emitted by Fira, godess of the sun. Selphie stared at the young in curiousity but she couldnt remember where she had seen the handsome teenager. But Jag was something different, her eyes oppened wide and a scream escaped her vocal chords in realization about the identity of the young man. She ran torwards him forgetting about the battle, forgetting about Lupin and the dark houndoom, forgetting Selphie's darkness infection and forgetting that the world existed. Time stopped as she flew to his arms, feeling the warmth of his body next to hers, feeling the accelerated beating of his heart inside his chest, feeling his nervous breathing whispering in her ear. Jag collapsed in a jooyful crying, "Jolt, where have you been, i missed you, oh Jolt, i have been so worried" she cried on his shoulder rubbing her tears away on his sleeveless T-shirt. Jolt hugged her tightly as if fearing she might disappear, "shhhh, there there, im here, its all right" he cooed in an attempt to comfort her. Jag looked up and her icy blue eyes were locked in an unbreakable bond with his deep, dark brown ones. Both of them embraced to each other, their stomachs rippling nervously and a pleasant warmth running through their bodies. Their minds disconnected and all that spoke for them was the heart. They started leaning down, concious about their actions but unable to control them. Their eyes closed and their lips caressed each other's tendery, their tounges met and danced inside their mouths, mxing their saliva. Two hearts fussed into one as the rythm of them coordinated, two souls united with an unbreakable bond, a chord of love, kindness and truth. 

Fira finally disappeared and darkness wrapped them once again as Selenè started floating up the sky slowly. Small yellowish white sparks started to float in a spiraling motion arround Jolt, the boy's eyes stared in confusion at himself and at the woman he had just kissed. Soon long lightning shapped bolts surrounded him and built a cage arround him, a cage of electricity and light. The bolt's light and power intensified considerably and all they could see was a large cumule of intense electricity wrapping the boy. Every single living creature in the clearing had to turn arround as the ball of light exploded in a game of intense light turning night into day for a brief moment. When the light vanished and the living beings found it safe to watch, their eyes oppened and searched the clearing for clues that explained what had just gone on here. Jag's eyes stared in surprise at the very familiar shape of a golden dog laying on the floor. She stood up like a flash and ran torwards the unconcious animal. She nudged him softly and heard a moan escaping his lips, his eyes oppened slowly and looked up at the woman's, her loving smile touching his heart warmly. Jolt smiled too and reached out with his paw to touch the girl's face, but he stopped frozen as he saw a small, thin paw all covered with golven fur instead of the human hand he expected. He leapt up with the agility that characterized him and stared at himself in confusion, "i...i cant understand it, im supposed to be human" Jolt told the woman he loved as an anguishing pressure wrapped his heart and disappointment roamed his mind. Jag narrowed her eyebrows, "what do you mean Jolt?" she asked the pup in concern. Jolt stared at her, his eyes a little watery, "Selenè told me if before sunset i received a true love's kiss, i would be human forever" he explained with a saddened tone in his voice.

Jag nodded understanding, but her thoughts went back to the trainer and his houndoom at the sound of his voice, "a shapeshifter, you are a shapshifter too?" he asked surprised. Jolt tilted his head in confusion, "a what?" he asked the human suddenly realizing that he was speaking to a human as a pokemon. The human then pointed at himself, "you...you are like me!" he snapped at the pokemon feeling pleased that he had finally met someone like him. Jolt still didnt get it as he had missed the first ten minutes, "its a long story, i will explain after" Jag told the pokemon, who nodded in agreement. Selphie watched the pokemon with interest and excitement, she couldnt understand how the familiar boy that had come to protect them had become her best friend but the truth was that it happened. She had noticed the boy to be extremely familiar and yet she didnt remember meeting such a boy, but the captivating eyes of the male human had something in them, something written in an ancient language, his name, but she couldnt decipher it. It turned out the human boy was Jolt, her Jolt, her best friend ever since she was a calf and the pokemon that had disobeyed his trainer's will to protect her from danger. He loved her, he loved Jag, and a smile drawn in Selphie's lips showed the happiness and pleasure about this event. Of course she had also fallen prey to the pokemon's charm like most females, but she couldnt never see him as anything else but the brother he was to her. Now she just wished Jolt could be human again so he and Jag could be together forever, but this thought also frightened her, she feared Jag wouldnt love him forever and break his heart. Afer all, Jolt was just a pokemon, a very charming one she had to admit, but a pokemon, and Jag was a human, and ancient Summoner like Jolt had previously mentioned. Selphie didnt have a clue about what an ancient Summoner was, she had only heard about the Sumoner's Stone in her prevous home but she didnt have a clue about what that had to do with Jag. Lost in her train of thoughts Selphie hadnt realized that the poison polluting her blood had completely vanished and the painful effects it had had disappeared. 

Suddenly Jag walked a step front confidently, her fingers clenched into a fist and a knowing smile playing in her lips, "come on Jolt, lets battle like only you and i know how to" Jag yelled confidently. Jolt nodded and leapt into the battlefield, a knowing and confident smile drawn on his lips. His fur, previously relaxed and falling limply on his back, tensed and spiked up as the volts under his skin started charging. Lupin nodded slightly disgusted and mad at the couple, "if that is what you wish, we will battle, go Darkness" the man growled angrily. Darkness leapt torwards Jolt but the extremely agile and quick dog leapt out of the way easily. The houndoom snarled as Jolt landed easily on his padded feet, the golden dog growled back at the houndoom showing his sharp teeth. The black dog raced torwards the electric canine ready to give him a deadly bite and posion his blood with the essence all dark pokemon had. Jolt bent his elbows and lowered his head, his backside remained standing and the spiked fur of his back shapped a blasting star pattern. Sparks started to form in the volts located right under the epidermis, his eyebrows narrowed due to the effort being made to concentrate enough energy. The dog was closer and ready to shot his deadly blow at the smaller dog, but a golden aura wrapped the teenager pup. The aura sparkled and shot stray lightning bolts all arround the pokemon. Jolt glowed like an angel, bright, pure, sacred, but this glow wasnt the holy glow of an angel but the powerful glimmer of an archangel. Suddenly the ball of electricity exploded in thousands of charged bolts that danced, slythered and sparkled in every direction, "JOOOOOOOLT" screamed the pokemon, his summoning to power like a ninja's yells. The dancing light snakes reached the dark pokemon sending a shocking wave down his spine, a current that spread through his nerves nearly paralizing him. Darkness yelped in pain and collapsed on the floor, twisting, curling and rolling on the moist grass like a wonded snake, his legs twiching from the current received. Jolt breathed heavily, he was exhausted since he had used most of his energy developing the mortiferous attack.

It was Selphie's turn since the golden dog was too tired, the thunder attack had drained most of his electrical charge and all he had left now were his weak physical attacks. Selphie on the other hand was strong with physical attacks, so taking care of a houndoom shouldnt be a problem if it wasnt for her psychical nature. Every trainer with a minimun knowledge on pokemon advantage and disadvantage knows that psychical pokemon are extremely weak to dark pokemon. Selphie used her powerful legs to move across the moist ground, the terrain was slippery and treacherous but her hooves were used to harsh terrains. The houndoom stood up with much effort, his shaky legs sostained his weight weakly but his sense of hearing let him recognize the stomping sound of hooves aproaching. His reddish brown eyes moved to his right in time to see the blurry image of the larger girafarig aproaching at full speed. He didnt see much as Selphie slammed him with her chest, sending him flying a few metres, Selphie bounced back from recoil. Jag leapt up, punching the air and rolling arround in the middle of the jump, "YAY, way to go Selphie, fantastic takedown" she yelled joyfully, a large smile plastered on her face. The houndoom slammed against a tree sending pieces of cork flying, a painful yelp was heard erupting from his mouth as the animal collapsed. Lupin was horror struck, "come on Darkness, you can do it" he comanded authorital, but his voice quivered in fear. Darkness obeyed his master, one couldnt know if it was for Lupin or for himself but the truth was that he could barely go on, and still, his weakened legs managed to push his body into a standing position. He stood, his head up, pridefully, his eyes staring at the bigger girafarig, predator and prey, one would think Selphie had nothing to do but the truth was that she wouldnt let Darkness win without a battle. Darkness started running, he limped on one leg but he did all he could not to let it show. He growled, his lips curled showing his deadly set of fangs, the moon, now high, glittered on them turning the weapon of night into the purest of whites. Darkness jumped on the surprised girafarig, who emmited a surprised gasp, and landed on her back. Using his sharp claws to grab onto the girafarig's skin, he lowered his head quick like the wind and bit the pokemon's neck. He sank his fangs on the equine's long neck wildly feeling the irony taste of blood in his lips, the crimson fuid dripped down the girafarig's neck. Selphie shook her head wildly while shrieking painfully, she stood up on her hind legs and moved her body down trying to get rid of the predator that was tightly clamsped on her neck. She jumped like a wild mustang trying to use inhertia to get rid of the deadly pokemon, but every time she leapt the dog's claws and fang's sank deeper in her skin, sending more pain to her body.

Finally Selphie gave in, her blood was poisoned with the essence of darkness and her legs had weakkened considerably. She collapsed and the moment her body contacted the earth, Darkness leapt away and ran torwards his trainer faithfully. Selphie breathed with trouble, her tounge was sticking out and falling limply on the grass. She was completely still and the only thing that let you realize she was alive was the quick moving of her sides as she breathed. Jolt stared at his best friend, worry written on his face, his eyebrows narrowed in sing of fear and preocupation. Jag's eyes stared at the pokemon as she looked like a fish out of the water, exhaling the air in search of water to breath. She was worried, the teenager girafarig seemed in bad condition. The essence of darkness is a misterious and poweful posion but it was never known to kill anything since the metabolism can quickly break the small molecules, but Selphie seemed badly affected by it. Jolt felt a small tear sneaking its way past his furry cheek, his shut his eyes tightly and walked a step front shaking the tear off his cheek in the motion. He stared at Selphie saddened, "come on Selphie, you can do it, you are strong, you have survived the essence of darkness once, you can do it again" Jolt nearly sreamed as he slowly aproached the girafarig. Selphie listened to his encouraging words as they slowly sank in and penetrated her heart. Jolt just sat down next to her and placed a paw on her silky furry shoulder, "Selphie, come on, you survived the arcanine's hunt being just a calf, and the fall throw the rose tunnel, you survived a second chase by Yitàn the persian with a wonded leg..." he said, his voice drowned by tears. Selphie's breathing steadied slowly and for a brief moment you could have swore the teenager girafarig had became an inhert body without a soul. She listened to the pokemon as his words became occasional sobs, "i can do it..." she told herself feeling his warth touch caressing her shoulder. Jolt lowered his head a bit, "Selphie you can do it, you made it through the attack of the four eons, i believe in you...Selphie..." Jolt's voice broke and unable to control himself for longer, he buried his face onto the girafarig's body and cried moisting her fur with his salty tears. Selphie listened to his words as the unbearable pain slowly vanished, "he...believes...in...me" Selphie repeated to herself feeling his words encouraging her.

Jolt gasped in surprise as he felt Selphie's muscles tense, he raised his spiked head quickly and stared at the pokemon, "Selphie?" he asked deeply hoping she was fine. Selphie used her front legs to impulse her still aching body up, and in a swift move she managed to balance herself on her four legs. She didnt look at Jolt, her eyes focused on the pokemon that nearly killed her, her fury forming inside her, burning her stomach. All of a sudden and without waiting to hear a command from her best friend's trainer, she stood up on her hind legs. She remained in that position for a few second and then forced her body down with great speed and strength. Her hooves stomped the ground but they didnt bounce back, they remained there focusing all the strength into the ground. Suddenly a large creek oppened on the ground and a beam of extremely bright white light irradiated from it. The ray of light travelled oppening the creek torwards the dog who stared in surprise and confusion. The attack reached the animal who yelped in pain as the light engulfed him. There was a cloud of brown dust that was quickly carried away by the wind. When vision was clear again Jolt and Jag were surprised to see the houndoom laying on the floor unconcious. Lupin stared at his beloved pet pokemon in horror and surprise, he collapsed over him and made sure he was still alive. He was glad to find the pokemon was just unconcious and that no serious damage was done to him. Jolt stared at Jag in surprise, "wha...what was that?" he nearly screamed in a high pitched voice. Jag stared at Jolt and back at Selphie, "it was Fissure, it has a sucky aim but is deadlier than hyper beam" Jag explained still surprised by the attacked developed.

Lupin bent down behind a bush and picked up two pokeballs, he returned Darkness with one of them and threw the other at Jag, "here, keep it, her name is Lunefeth" he explained. Jag examined the pokeball unable to understand and threw it, "go, whatever you are" she comanded as the ball spiraled in the air. Out of the pokeball came a small creature no bigger than pidgeotto, it was a bird, ccovered with feathers as white as the snow. The head was round and two little feathers stuck out of it like horns. The animal's eyes were dull looking, of a bright yellow but extremely observant and cunning. Her beak was curved and you couldnt see the lower part of it as the upper part curled over. Her legs were covered with silky white feathers that looked like fur, but you could see the sharpness of the predator's claws. Jag took her pokedex to examine this strange creature, "noctowl, extremely quick and cunning, its vision in the darkness is the best known of any night creature, its a powerful predator that sneaks silently from the air" the electronic voice explained. Jag then looked at Lupin in simpathy, "i cant keep it, its yours, Lupin" she told the man who was sulking next to a tree. He looked at her and shook his head, "no, you defeated me, keep it, its yours" he explained sulkily. Jag returned the noctowl into her pokeball and stared at the man, "erm Lupin, where are you going now?" she asked him staring down at Jolt. Lupin looked up at the woman in surprise, "well, i guess i will just walk arround alone and try to capture better pokemon for my team of night pokemon" he explained calmly. Jag looked at him and smiled, "would you like to come with us?" she asked him kindly. Lupin looked up at her in surprise, "are you serious? You dont mind having a werewolf with you?" he snapped at her nervously. Jag shook her head smiling, "no, having a vicious lapras being friends to a werewollf will be nothing" she told him laughing. Lupin smiled brightly, "geez, thanx a lot, Jag" he beamed standing up. Jag smiled at him, "but i suggest you get some clothing first" she told him blushing slightly as Selphie collapsed on the floor laughing. Lupin looked down at himself just to find out he was completely naked, he turned arround in embarrasment and hid behind a bush. Jag searched in her bag and took out a pair of wide, creamy pants and a large black sweater with a white dragon on one side of the chest. She threw the clothing at him altogether with a pair of mountain boots she happened to have and turned to Jolteon who seemed depressed.

Jolteon stared at the moon, his face reflecting nothing ut a saddened feeling over his heart, "is there something wrong?" she asked the pokemon. Jolt nodded, "i wish i was human again, i love you Jag, and i want to be with you" he explained, his voice echoing with a tone of sadness. Jag stood up and gasped surprised, "oh my...Lugia, Jolt, LOOK AT YOU!!!" she screamed pointing at him. Jolt looked down at his body and saw that where his paws used to be caressing the moist grass were now a pair of human hands. He stood up quickly and looked down at himself, "im human, but how?" he said irradiating happiness. Lupin came out of the bushes completely dressed, "perhaps because you managed to get kisses at the same time that the sun disappeared" he explained in a proffesional voice. Jolt nodded and looked back at Jag, he held her from the waist and spinned arround in circles feeling dizzy but not caring about it. They both laughed happy and finally he put her down. Both of them stared into each other's eyes and kissed without thinking twice, a pasionate kiss that lasted several minutes, their sealing of faithful love. Jolt then looked at Selphie, "yo Selphie, why dont you come with us?" he asked the small girafarig. Selphie looked arround, her eyes moved to the direction of her house, but her decition was radical, "hum...ok, i will" she told him joyfully. Jolt leapt up and punched the air several times, he couldnt believe things were going so right today, the girl he loved loved him, he was human and his best friend was coming with them, it was just fantastic. 

And so it was the three of them walked across the forest torwards their new aventres. Nobody had ever seen such a pictoresque party, an Ancient Summoner, a human pokemon and a shapeshifter, on the outside they were normal humans but on the inside they were powerful creatures with unimaginable magic.

(end of episode but it will be continued)


	6. The Elemental (1st part)

The athmosphere was rather heavy due to the strong scents coming from aromatic sticks that burnt slowly and glowing brightly. Greyish shreds floated slowly up to the ceiling perfumating the room with relaxing aromas. The room was dimly lit, iluminated only by small candles situated arround a large pentagram drawn with salt. The white salt became a shade of reddish as the flames danced with the small breeze raised by the teenage girl. In each gap of the five armed star was situated an element. In the upper left gap was a feather, representing the element wind. In the upper right space was a handful of desert sand representing earth. In the lower left side was a volcanic rock representing the overdestructive power of the element fire and on the lower right corner was a small bowl containing transparent water. The girl danced in the fifth gap, the one between the two lower legs, the space that represented spirit, the spirit was the charmer that conjured a spell. 

She was a pretty girl, the right size and excelent body. Her hair was long reaching her waist easily, and of a creamy brown colour, shinny and silky, it burnt under the incontinuous sparking of the flames. Her skin was pale and pretty, pure without any impurity in it, only a strange scar, the shape of a moon, situated on her forehead broke the smooth continuity of her terse skin. Her eyes were of a very light honey colour, misterious and penetrating, they hid a large power and a big secret. Her nose was small and thin, beautiful, like a child's, giving her an inocence she didnt deserve. Her lips were thick and fleshy, pinkish and moist, smooth like velvet, but extremely desirable. Her face overall was ovalish, but her chin was pointed roughening her features slightly. She was thin with a wasp's waist, her legs were long and musculous and her breast were the right size. However her body features werent appreciated under the wide robes she was wearing. It was a long robe, black, reaching till her feet, covering her whole body. Around her waist was a golden rope with glittered brilliantly under the reddish flame of the candles. A small pouch was placed hanging from the rope, it contained a glittering powder, it was magical powder gotten from the horns of rapidashes, said to be magically strong creatures. Over her shoulders was a long cloack, of a deep crimson with small letres written in the border, antique letres. Her hand was delicate, it looked like made out of light, out of purity, out of glass covered with silk. Her fingers were long and thin, nd they firmly held a long stick, a magic wand. The wand was long and creamy brown, nearly white, on the end of it was situated a stone, a pointed blue aquamarine that canalize her energy. The chore, the substance that created the magic, was one strand of a feather, a powerful blue feather belonging to the God of Ice, Helos.

The girl waved the wand a bit, the aquamarine started to glow a bright blueish colour as the ice feather's power woke up. The flicked pointing at the nucleus of the pentagram, "from the power given to me, i create you to be my servant, i form you out of fire to obey and achieve my wishes, so mote it be" her voice echoed, misterious but sweet, overwhelming but kind, powerful but tender. A thin beam of blueish light erupted from the wand and penetratedthe nucleus of the pentagram creating a small flame. The flame danced and sparked in the middle, staring at the teenager curiously and interested. One could say the flame had life itself as it moved and danced slowly from side to side, without realizing the existence of the other flames. The woman smiled proudly, "take form of a dragon my beloved creature" she comanded the small flame. The supposedly inhert object obeyed instantly and it started growing and expanding into an enormous creature. The flame lit the room and the heat was nearly unbearable but the witch ignored it as she observed excited and proud at her creation.

The fire that had taken the form of a large, winged lizard exploded revealing a saurio twice the size of a charizard and longer than dragonair. It was ovisously a male but of a specie never seen by human in this world. His whole body was covered with thick, black cales that glittered reddish in the still flaming candles. His head was sharp and pointed, situated over a long neck. His mouth was decorated with sharp teeth created to pierce hard flesh and tear meat. His eyes were of a bright yellowish, observant, acute and malicious, they reflected obedience but also the uncontrolable power of fire. Two horns stuck out from the area over his lips, they moved back like whiskers blown by the wind. They were thick and spiraled, of a bright yellowish colour, it glittered like pure gold and hte surface seemed smooth, but it was rough like a mamooth's tusks. His body was musculous and strong. His arms were long and fibrous, finished in four clawed fingers, claws ready to tear, to cut, so sharp they could cut  steel as easily as if it was butter. His legs were stronger than his arms, also finished in sharp claws but his fingers were spread wide to sostain his body in a biped position. A long, whip like tail, hard like iron and strong like steel, elongated to almost his size. This tail is a powerful physical weapon that can easily kill a dragonite with one single blow. His wings were large, about three time the size of a lugia's wings, and very powerful, able to lift his whole weight and to create powerful gust of air. They had three claws the shape of scythes on the part where the wing bent like an arm. This claws seemed to be extremely dangerous and it was true that their edges were razor like swords but the wing had a movement limit and it was hard to attack successfully.

The witch stared at her creation im complete amazement, a feeling of superiority spread through her insides and a prou smile was drawn in her lips. She walked torwards the animal and placed a hand over his dangerous claw, "i name you Bahamut" she told the great creature with a smile. Bahamut looked down at her in simpathy, "im under your comand master, why have you created me?" a deep telepathical voice mixed with a roar spoke inside the witch's head. She looked through the window sealed with a black curtain to keep unwanted curious seeing her parctice of magic. After a moment of thinking she looked back at the dragon, "Bahamut, i created you to be my protector, to obey my requestes, to be my messanger and my friend" she told the dragon with an authorital but sweet voice. The dragon nodded as response, "as you wish master" he replied staring down at the girl with his yellow eyes. She looked at the dragon for a second and smiled sweetly, "dont call me master, Bahamut, call me Rin" she told him through thinking. He nodded slowly, his horns shaking up and down and sparking with the flames' light, "as you wish...Rin" he said in his characteristical growling voice. The girl smiled at him solemly, her  cinnamon hair sparkled radiantly as her whole self shone with happiness.

Not far from there, in the forest, an odd group made their way across the smoothed path, it was an easy walk as it was obiously a usual route to many people. Jolt, the wel built, cute blond skater, human pokemon, stared from side to side in annoyance as if watching a tennis match. In front of them and trotting joyfully from tree to tree, sniffing happily, was Lupin, the musculous, misterious werewolf. He sniffed each tree, scenting the aromatic atoms into his developed nostrils, and barking ocassionally. Jag walked next to Jolt, her eyes scanning the complicated structure of lines and dots that formed a map of New Island. She ignored the overjoyed ninetales and the completely pissed jolteon as her concentration was placed on the map. She looked up happily and closing the map abruptly making it crack in a very untidy fold, "well guys, we should be in Real City by tomorrow lunchtime" she told them cheerfully. Jolt looked away from the excited pokemon morph and stared at the girl with a smile, "fantastic but...that means we will have to sleep tonight in the open again, right?" he told her slightly disappointed. Jag nodded "yes, but we are used to that, arent we?" she told the pokemon shooting him a sweet smile and winking an indirect eye. Jolt smiled back feeling his stomach twist with millions of butterfrees flying through it, his cheeks slowly turning a deeper shade of reddish as the blood vessels in his face inflated with the crimson fluid. Lupin walked torwards them in sudden diplomacy and composture, "well, i suggest we walk a little more, the further we walk today the less we will have to walk tomorrow" he explained with a sudden maturity surprising to the electric pokemon. Said that, Lupin turned arround and continued walking without paying atention to the couple behind. Jolt stared at him, one eyebrow raised and a feeling of rage flowing through his veins, "weirdo, why did you tell him to join us?" he whispered angered at the pokemon trainer. The wolf kept walking without paying atention, "i heard that" he growled at Jolt without bothering to turn around. Jag shook her head sighing, "jeallows honey?" she told the pokemon shooting him a deadly sided glare as she kept walking. It was late at night and the moon was high up on the sky, her silvery beams sneaked past the roof of leaves lighting the party's way torwards victory. Silence engulfed them as they walked past the shadows in search of a good place to camp and rest until the next day. 

The loud flapping of gigantic wings pierced their ears and the three humans stopped dead in thei tracks and directer their eyes torwards the sky in unision. Worry written in Jolt's eyes as his deep, dark brown eyes scanned the air in search of the producer of the obtuse sound. Never before in his life had he heard of a flapping that loud and he had encountered all sorts of misterious creatures. Jag felt the fear in Jolt's heart, she looked down to face him, her icy blue eyes no full of worry and fear. Jolt noticed his mate staring at him, she didnt have to speak for her silence explained better than her words, "the largest wings on earth are Lugia's, and this wings must be three times his wings' size" he explained slowly and carefully, his voice cracking a bit. Jag gasped covering her mouth, she knew she could easily defeat a large pokemon, even a dragonite. Indeed, she had defeaten Lugia once, and it had costed her all of her pokemon, Spyro did the final blow, she was certainly sure she could not defeat anything bigger. Lupin, who had been a few feet away paying atention to the sound, aproached them with a very serious expression, a familiar pokeball in his hand. He kept staring at the sky, his manly fingers slowly caressing the metallic sphere, "whatever is making that sound is very big, an its flying torwards us very low" he explained, his deep voice talking over a growl in his throat. The group went silent as the sound increased, a faint whimper escaped Jag's mouth as she stared at the sky worried, her fingers wrapped arround the Summoner's Stone tightly. Two unconcious growls echoed in the area as they scaped from Jolt's and Lupin's throat as their instinct let the pokemon contained in them arise. 

A large winged shadow flew past them, its enormous wings broke the sound barrier making an entruendous, thundering sound that engulfed the trio. The three of them, specially the canines, collapsed on their knees covering their ears and screaming in pain. The sound was nearly unbearable, it wasnt compared to hunter planes since the animal was much larger, but it still flew at the same speed. The animal was completely darkenned as the moon's light focused right over it's back, but Jag could easily see this creature was black. Fortunately the creature vanished seconds after as his speed carried it far away. Jag shook her head and stood up looking at the sky, there was nothing except the glittering stars speaking their silent speech and Selenè's home glowing as brightly as ever. She stared down at both animals who stood up weakly, still feeling the pain in their ears, "what was that?" Jag asked with a faint voice from surprise. Lupin looked at her and shook his head solemly, "i dont know, but whatever that was, it wasnt a pokemon" he explained with a very serious voice, his eyes penetrating the infinite darkness of the sky. Jag stared at Lupin in wonder, "do you think that was a plane?" she asked the werewolf now feeling her voice recovering and the pain of her ears fading away. Jolt stood up shaking the dust off his pants, "no, a plane that big cant fly at that speed, that was a creature, the cuestion is, what was it? and where did it come from?" his voice becoming more serious than Jag had ever seen before, the smile she loved so much vanished from his lips.

Suddenly something called Jolt's atention, a bright, blueish glow iradiating from the Summoner's Stone. His eyes stared in fascination at the crystal, but his mind wondered the reason for this sudden inner activity of the crystal. He was silent, he didnt speak, but he didnt have to for the glow was so bright people down the could could have seen it if the trees hadnt blocked their view. Jag looked down surprised as the two canine's eyes were hypnotized by the beauty of the glass. She untied the pendant and held it in front of her, her blueish eyes intensified with the light washing her iris. The crystal pulsated like a heart, its inner energy intensifying, "what...what is going on?" she asked anyone who knew, her voice stuttering. Silence responded as the answer was lost in the past of the antique civilization of Summoners. The crystal started lowering its pulsating rate, it got fainter, the glow started vanishing. Not much after the crystal's light had completely faded, it's life had died and the magic contained stopped iradiating. Jag shook the crystal a bit as if expecting it to start working again like a broken game boy, but no activity bloomed from it. Lupin stared at it wide eyed, his overloaded brain still trying to nanalize and understand the data received, "that was ODD" he snapped without moving his eyes away from the stone. Jolt nodded in agreement, "very...hey Jaggy, why dont you summon Selenè and ask her about this situation?" he asked shooting a loving smile at the woman. Jag looked up and stared into the infinity of thought, "Jaggy?" she asked herself tilting her head to one side like a confused puppy. Lupin collapsed on the floor infected with a laughing attack, his laugh was mixed with a snarl but it was easily seen it was a happy laugh. Jolt's cheeks flushed in embarrased blush, his eyes looked down at his feet and his fidgetted with his hands nervously.

Jag snapped out of her confused trance and looked at the jolteon with a sweet, loving smile, "its ok Puppy" she said touching his cheek and shivering at the feeling of his warmth. Jolt looked up, his cheeks still a shade of pink, and smiled with the lopsided smile that Jag could easily melt with. Lupin couldnt stop laughing, he had always considered this mushy stuff to be funny, but being the werewolf he was, he had never actually seen it. Jag ignored her friend's attack and placed the stone back around her neck, tieing the silvery string carefully. She moved back a couple of steps and placed both hands arround the crystal and prepared herself to summon the godess of the moon.

Bahamut flew past the sleeping city at a dazzing speed, his wings propulsed him powerfully over the buildings miraculously managing to keep curious eyes away from him. His eyes snapped wide open as he felt the presence of something powerful and a possible menace to him and Rin. He turned around  with a swift move of his large, black skinned wings and stared in the direction of the energy force. He lowered his head a bit, "Selenè" he growled angrily, his yellow eyes glowing a brighter shade of amber. He roared feeling the heat of rage filling his stomach and heart, his magic concentrating in his wings to release a powerful attack. He lifted them up a bit and flapped them powerfully down creating a gust of wind that expanded across many miles covering the city and the forest with a faint, greyish film, "Counter Magic" he growled. 

Jag concentrated with all her might, her eyes closed in deep trance and her hands covering the stone. The icy blue glass started glowing brightly under the curious and observant gaze of Lupin who seemed confused about the current actions. A wave of evil energy passed by them. The crystal flickered a bit and the bright blueish light started fading slowly until the stone was nothing but a piece of inhert and worthless glass. Jag stared at the Summoner's Stone in confusion, her hands still placed arround it, but all concentration lost. Lupin and Jolt crouched and growled deeply staring in the direction where Real City was. They had sensed the anger in the magic, they had felt the evil in the wave, they could feel the presence of a devilish being, of an uncontroled dark magic. Jag stared at both of them in surprise and fear, they looked human but she knew well they were powerful predators, "guys, calm down, its all right, i'll try to summon again" she told the pair of canines. 

The males didnt listen, Jolt concentrated in his pokemon shape and his electrical energy engulfed him modifying the structure and position of his atoms to create his animal body. The light was bright an intense, and lost sparks of electricity escaped the ball of energy. Lupin concentrated as well on his animal form, the pain of the transformation flowed through his bones and muscles as they shaped into the ninetales he was. Black fur grew in his new body and nine fluffy tails nearly as long as his body, grew from his backbone. The two animals barked angrily and started running torwards the city. They disappeared in the penetrating deepness of darkness, Lupin's black fur vanished soon as his night blackness easily blent in with the darkness of the forest. Jolt's bright yellowish fur was seen minutes after he leapt in a race torwards the unknown, even though his speed was surprising. Jag gasped surprised, "guys, wait up!" she yelled at them only to get ignorancy and silence as a response. She grabed a pokeball from her waist swiftly and tossed it forward, "come out Tormenta" she comanded the electronic device as it spiraled swiftly blending the red and white into one colour. 

Suddenly the ball stopped dry and stood still for a nanosecond before splitting open impulsed by a powerful energy. A beam of bright white light scaped from the electronic device. The sphere closed swiftly with a mechanical sound and returned to the trainer's hand as the beam of ligh floated on the air. The energy started taking shape, the shape of a large winged animal, a bird indeed. The bright white light started fading revealing a feathered animal flying a couple of metres from the ground. The bird was a female, a large female pidgeot. Her wings were enormous and the feathers were of a creamy white colour, large, thin, light and aerodinamic, letting it fly at enormous speeds. This feathers were partially covered with light brown feathers, much softer and smaller. This small feathers protected her from heat and frost and they covered her whole body except the stomach that was covered with much lighter feathers. The tail spread like a fan, it was a collection of long, wide feathers, of a light brownish colour, used to steer her flight direction. Her legs were thin and bony, but extremely strong and decorated with a set of claws sharp like a scyther's blade but delicate if needed. The beak was small but curved and with razor edges. This beak was mainly used to break hard shells like the covering of a coconut or a chestnut's shell, but it could do a lot of damage if the pidgeot decided to peck with it. the beak and the legs were of a dim, pinkish colour, much brighter in males but very faint in females. A crest started next to the beak and it extended across her back until the tips could touch her tail. This crest consisted of a set of feathers, long and very thin, usually used to built elegant quills and the feathers in nobles' hats. The feathers were of a bright yellowish colour in the center an very bright fuchsia on the sides. Males could raise this crest like a peacock's tail to attarct females during the mating season. Her eyes were penetrating and observant, but extremely friendly and loyal, they were deep black, not cold, but warm and calid. A line formed by black feathers covered her eyes. 

Tormenta hawked joyfully while flapping her wings to mantain her huge body on the air. She landed under her trainer's command and leaned over to allow her mount easily. Jag didnt think twice, she leapt on the bird's back and grabbed her crest's feathers firmly, "come on Tormenta, up and lets follow Jolt and Lupin" she yelled at her bird nervously. Tormenta nodded and spread her wings moving her body up, "up we go" she spoke with her shrieky voice. With a swift but strong flap, she managed to push her and the adittional weight up. She flew past the tangled net of branches scratching her and Jag's body and managed to make her way up to the forest's roof. 

The bird flew quickly following the path Jolt and Lupin had taken, Jag's eyes scanned the area, her gaze efforting to penetrate the darkness of the ancient warriors but failing. Tormenta made a sudden move wich nearly made Jag fall off her feathered back. She moved quickly to face front and grabbed onto the pidgeot's neck tightly. the large bird coughed a couple of times until Jag, realizing the pressure on the animal's neck, released her grip. Tormenta breathed deeply in reliefe, "you nearly strangled me!" Tormenta snapped at the trainer. Jag stared at her angrily but she knew better than to annoy the bird in wich she was flying, "you nearly threw me off" she told the bird unable to contain her anger much longer. Tormenta nodded admitting her mistake, she apologized for her sudden, unadvized move and stared front pointintg at the reason for the frown. Tormenta's eyes stared trustlessly at the creature flying over the tall buildings, "Jag, what is that?" she asked unable to recognized the strange pokemon that flew over the city. Jag raised her head to get whatever Tormenta was observing into eye focus and was stunned at the vision she saw. 

Floating over the dark buildings of unrecognizable shape in the night, was a large dragon like creature, about twice or three times bigger than a lugia. His enormous wing span covered four or five of the humangous skycrapers, his tail swished back and forth dangerously. Jag was completely stunned, her eyes wide more in surprise than fear, but her heart shrinking in unbearable worry for her loved one, "what the heck is that?" she snapped, nervousness flowing with her voice and disappearing in the thundering flapping of the dragon's wings. Tormenta kept her wings perfectly still, the air caressed the lower part of its concave shape impulsing her upwards easily. Her eyes were focused on the gigantic creature, i dont know what that is Jag, but whatever it is, it is nothing good, i sense evil in him" her femaleish, squeaky voice spoke trying to ovewhelm the struendous roaring of the creature. Jag nodded in knowledge and determination, her stomach still knotted and her heart pressed with fear but the desire to save her loved one and her new friend overpowered all the negative feelings. She pointed at the huge saurio and grabbed onto the pidgeot's feathers tightly with the other hand, "all ahead Tormenta!" she yelled at the large prey bird. 

Bahamut felt the pressence of two powerful challengers aproaching, he could feel their strong auras and determined souls to fight evil. The great dragon knew as well that they were no match against black magic. He looked down as two enraged barks echoed in the night. His eyes snapped wide open at the vision of a small jolteon and a black ninetales. Bahamut felt slightly disappointed, he had been waiting for a real challenger and all he had gotten were two small canines against the most powerful creature in the world. He made sure the two animals were staring at him, "you two think you have any chance against me?" Bahamut's roaring voice echoed down the alley as an evil laughter erupted from his throat. Jolt curved his lips and showed his shap fangs, he snarled angrily and enraged at the low consideration he had gotten. Lupin placed a black paw in front of the teenager pokemon and nodded, "leave the speech to me, pup" he told him with a brotherly smile. Jolt looked at him enraged and hesitantly moved back to leave him space to talk. Lupin walked front and looked up, his neck aching from the abnormally curved position but his mind knowing his mission. Her cleared his throat and spoke in his ninetale language, a mixture of barks and growls easily understandable by pokemon but not by humans. The dragon payed atention to his words, lowering his head a bit to catch the faint sounds better, "you, up there, what are you? And what do you want?" Lupin's voice growled angrily.  The large creature looked down and snorted an ironic laughter, "i am Bahamut, lord of fire" Bahamut told him giving himself airs of superiority. After his words had been pronounced, the great black dragon raised his head to point at the sky and expulsed his mighty roar or leadership. Jolt curled his lip, his teeth and fangs pressed tightly in frustration and anger, his eyebrows narrowed in fury. He leapt forward and barked at the dragon, "you, Lord of Loosers, i dont know what you are or who you are, but one thing is for sure, you couldnt defeat me alone, much less bot of us" his maleish teen voice snapped at him, fury flowing with it torwards the dragon's ears. Bahamut listened atentively, every word beonging to the electric dog sank in quickly making him explode in a sound laughter, "so, the pup's got guts, eh?" he said, his thunderous, roaring voice dancing with a tone of superiority. Jolt felt his blood boiling in anger and rage that was more than he could take. He had always been the dominant male in his pack and had been treated as superior by the largest pokemon in the team. Being treated like an inferior being, a pokemon that had gone through many adventures, that had fallen off a cliff and survived, was just disgraceful. Jolt didnt think twice before his actions took place. 

The golden fur located on his back spiked up as his volts inflated with electrical energy. He leapt back screaming his call of war, a yell that echoed over the buildings and traveled torwards Bahamut. The spiritual dragon looked down in time to see a bright yellowish white beam of zigzaggin light making its way torwards him. Jolt's electric sacks released a charge over ten thousand volts dashed torwards the dragon at a dazzing speed. The air arround the lightning heated and exploded in a thundering roar as the wave of brilliant energy flew with accurate aim torwards the creature. The dragon roared in pain as millions of electrical waves shot through his body hurting like a thousand burning needles. The animal lost his balance on the air as his whole body seemed to paralize under the incoherent power of the charge. He flapped his wings vigorously after the dog's attack had ceased, exhausted with the loss of energy. Bahamut quickly regained his balance and look down, a raging feeling burning inside him. He looked at the tired jolteon and nodded, "i underestimated you pup, but you did too, feel my wrath" he snapped at both animals emitting a thunderous roar. He oppened his black mouth revealing a pink tounge with a rough texture and a collection of elongated, sharp fangs. His incinerating lung burnt chemicals released by his glands, a special lung located in his throat released a flamable gas. He moved the organ impulsing the flames up by creating an empty space in the specialized tube connecting with his mouth. The flames reached the gas located lazily on his mouth and ignited. Using his neck and mouth muscles he impulsed the tounge of flame forwards releasing a powerful blast of fire. The igniting colum of hot matter made its way torwards the two canines who stared horrorized at their doom. Lupin and Jolt cuddled on the floor, their eyes were shut tightly and their paws were placed over their heads. They waited for the speeding and heating blast of burning gas to heat them and destroy them as easily as a persian killing a rattata. Jolt felt a few tears tickle his cheeks, his train of thoughts swimming arround his beloved Jag, "forgive me Jag for all the pain i'll cause, forgive me for believing in my pride and not considering for a moment your feelings after my loss, forgive me" he repeated over and over. He didnt fear death for it was something close to him in everyday life, but his heart shrank in pain at the thought of his loved one. Her calid smile, her determined but sweet look, her power of will, her strength. That was something Jolt admired deeply, her strength. 

Jag's eyes snapped open in fear, a zigzaggin energy, too familiar to her, traveled acrss the high skycrapers and hit the dark creature. She observed every movement, the painful roar of the dragon freezing her veins in fear. With surpise the flying creature had managed to get through the attack nearly untouched. Jag felt her body shake in fear, a cold feeling expanding through her body as she sensed the evil ideas the creature had in mind. Tormenta felt her trainer shake, and the grip on her feathers loosening, "calm down Jag and hold tightly, i wouldnt want you to fall" she told the Summoner in her sweet and singing voice. Jag didnt react to the sound of her voice, her mind flowed with the thoughts of his male companion fighting for his priorities and the safety of this town. The dragon had recovered from his momentary paralisis and had regained his flight. He was enraged, his whole body was ready to battle again and his organs were producing enought chemichal matter to release the most powerful fire attack known. It wasnt an attack registered by the pokemon scientist, but an attack created by dark magic. The feeling of fear and panic she had felt previously increased considerably, and her shaking became a nervous and uncontrolable tremble. Her hands were weak, her whole body was nearly paralized from fear, from a fear she had never experienced, the fear of loosing the one she loved. Tormenta tried to lower the speed to avoid throuing Jag off her back, "calm down Jag, they'll be fine, you'll see" she told the woman kindly. The experienced trainer shook her head nervously, "Jolt is there, Tormenta, Jolt is there, oh Jolt" she nearly screamed in panic. Tears started flowing down her eyes, and she leaned forward to hide her face between the bird's feathers, to make the horrifying vision disappear from her focus. Tormenta moved her eyes a bit to look up at the trainer, she couldnt see her but she sensed the pain in the woman's heart, and the love. The large prey bird looked front quickly as she realised her sensations, "love? torwards Jolt" She told herself as reality sank in. Her trainer was in love with a pokemon, "oooook, that is just...sick" Tormenta thought to herself, but yet again her trainer could understand pokemon, that was just weird so perhaps there was part of pokemon in her. Jag was feeling so down, and her mind was so deep in thought that the Summoner hadnt sensed one of her pokeball splitting and the pokemon inside running away.

The dog's mind swam through the images of his trainer and lover, his admiration growing inside him as he visualized every moment they had passed together. He remembered the first time he ever saw her, just another trainer dressed in tight jeans and a violet T-shirt, a league cap placed over her head with the gap in the front. Next to her was a boy no older than her, his black hair hanged tidily down and arround his head was a red headband. He was dressed in baggy clothes and seemed to be a more experienced trainer than the pretty girl by him. She looked at him, and in that moment his life changed, her look was so warm but so cold at the same time. Her eyes were water, flowing freely and kindly like a lake, or wild and enraged like a flood. The thought of their first meeting faded revealing the tension of the night he had been captured. He frowned a bit at the clear image of the ice wall surrounding him. The trees had caught fire after he had swiftly dodged Flamie's tounge of fire. The sounds were a numb murmure in his mind, but he could recognize the agonizing screaming of the trees as the flames engulfed the viciously. He could remember the small dragon's screams as his terror had made him develop an accidental thunder attack. Encouraging yells could be heard, they belonged to Jag, the young trainer. She had leapt into the enclosed battelfield in aid of her charmeeleon and refused to leave. Jolt had admired her ever since, she was brave, she didnt fear getting thousands of deadly volts running through her body and paralizing her heart. The dog had aproached the camp to take a closer look of the girl, he had managed to get through his fear just to aproach her, to see her brilliant aura of courage. He had payed for his intrusion, or had he? No, he sure hadnt. He had met a noble trainer, a woman that had become his best friend and lover, a person capable of doing great things. She had made him get through his fear and had become member of his own pack even after Selphie's loss, thanks to her he had reunited with Selphie. This trainer had shown him the meaning of true friendship, love, courage, fear and determination. The dog's mind overflowed with many moments in the year he had spent with her and the team. He visualized nights by the fire, he couldnt hear the sounds but he was positive it was a happy moment for they were laughing. He could make out Flamie's scaly body glittering a bright reddish at the dancing light of the fire. He could see Spyro laying opposite from Flamie, his deep blue eyes reflecting the warm light of the campfire. He could see himself, next to the trainer, standing protectively, relaxed but his senses alert in case any problem ocurred. On the other side of his lover was Garurumon, the black dog, his fur glittered a shade of reddish as his black eyes stared at the flame, still like a statue. Umbra the umbreon and Nymph, the butterfree were speaking apart from the group. He knew they were there but couldnt make out their shapes. Jag spoke to them, her voice, so warm and calid, silent but Jolt imaind her words and smiled. They all erupted in a sound laughter, something had happened that day, something that brought joy into the dog's heart, little ni shape but great in feeling. The image vanished from his mind as another appeared, once again the feeling of fear overflowed him. He recognized the dangerous shape of a greyish head, the large width of a pair of wings, the speed of a lightning. He could finally make out the shap of an aerodactyl, Jag had captured one but it had nearly caused their perish. He made out the pain in his body, the pain of a thousand needles peircing him, the pain of cold. He was now seeing the time Jag and the party had gotten caught in the snow. She had sent Flamie to search for help and the loyal dragon had accepted the request in behalf of her trainer. Waiting for her had nearly caused their death, Jolt had tried to protect her but she had ended up trying to keep him warm before collapsing on the floor in a profound comma. Their gams in the snow, numerous times had they spent throwing snowballs at ech other, running across the frozen crest of mountains that surrounded Dragon Valley. The vision of a forest after several days lost in the snow had been an iluminating light from heavens for the party. His mind leapt torwards the day he had batteled her to potect Sephie, he loved her but wasnt going to let any harm reach the girafarig, not after he had finally found her. She had understood that her way to manoeuvre events was mistaken and had given up to the equine. When Mew appeared and granted him the ability to shapeshift wa another thought still deep in his mind, another thought during his long await for his decease. He had been overjoyed by the ability granted, he could now grow closer to the woman he loved. His pleasant thoughts were interrupted by Yitàn, the persian. The great feline had attacked them and nearly killed either, but they were a team, speed and magic. Finally her summoning ability gave away into calling for the water lady, Voda, who saved them from the hunting cat. Once again the pleasant thought of his first kiss returned, the remembering of this made him feel once more the pleasure of her silky and moist lips next to his. 

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a very familiar voice speaking next to him, "here comes support guys, help me with this" said a female much too familiar for the electric pokemon. His eyes oppened in time to meet a slender blueish figure, her fur blazing with the light of the blast but her temper cold like her type. The dog's deep blue eyes stared at the colum of flames, the fire reflecting as she stared determined. Her tail finished in a cetacean's fin moved back and forth expectantly. She nodded faintly, her eyes still locked with the devilish flame, "come on guys, at three we all shoot" she told them without removing her eyes from the fire. Jolt understood at once what the feline looking dog was trying to tell him, without considering his surprise, he stood up and nodded. Lupin hadnt met the canine ever in his life, but he was sure he could trust her if Jolt knew her. He stood up as well and looked at the aproaching flame, his igniting organ ready to pump a tounge of fire at the blast. The vaporeon nodded at the feeling of the two males ready, "one...two..." she started counting. The tension grew in the party, their minds calculating every single move of the fire, ready to hit it in the exact moment. Feelings passed through ther bodies in a nanosecond, feelings of fear, love, rage, joy, happiness, all mixed into one creating the strength they needed to overpower the dark magic created by the dragon. The vaporeon narrowed her eyes in rage and determination, "...three" her voice lowered to an angry whisper only audible to her companions.

Like if someone had pulled a trigger in a shooting gun, the three canines released their deadly attacks. Jolt's volts exploded in a game of electricity and light, the zigzagging light traveled at a dazzing speed torwards the blast of fire. Bluemist felt the specialized gland releasing water into her stomach. She moved her abdominal muscles pushing the water torwards her mouth and releasing a colum of transparent fluid wich shot torwards the flame. Lupin oppened his mouth as he felt his throat full of gas and ready to burn. He moved his organ pushing the flames through his faringe. As the fire contacted with the chemicals it burn and increased its intensity and heat. The fire traveled upwards as it was set free to fly and battle the much larger and stronger fireblast. The three attacks met in the air, dancing with each other, spiraling like a twister, moving with their dazzing war dance. They melted into one, a powerful blast composed by the three basic elements, fire, water and lightning. A colum of white light was formed from the fussion of the three elements, and inside it, waves of red pulsated through it, moving silently and slowly like gentle whales in the depths of the ocean.

The attack traveled upwards, breaking the disastrous image with its magnificency, eating the night with its purity. Both attacks collapsed, evil and truth fighting a duel to death to overpower the other, to prove their greatness. From the contact point a blinding light irradiated, it expanded like an exploding supernova and defeated the darkness of the night as its greatness covered the entire city. The fireblast was overpowered by the strange and rare attack, similar to a tri attack but much more powerful. Bahamut roared in fear as he saw the great light approach at him quickly, his strongest weapon defeated and his ideas lost. Jolt felt a drop of sweat tickle his forehead as his body mantained the attack till exhaustion, but he didnt care. A proud smile with a trace of evil played in his lips as he imagined the face of the dragon, full of fear, panic and defeat.

Rin poked her head out of a window as the panicking scream of her beloved friend echoed in the skies. She saw the attack and recognized it easily, and a feeling of extreme fear made her heart shrink and her lungs fail in breathing. She shook her head quickly to expell all thoughts from her mind and think clearly, "cool down, Rinoa, cool down, what to do? What to do?" she told herself feeling her voice tremble with each word as she searched arround the room for something helpful. Her eyes stopped in a small wooden box, of a dark brown, delicately polished so it reflected the dancing flames of a candle. Her eyes oppened wide in realization, "the box" she snapped loudly as an idea crossed her mind like a flashing lightning. She picked up the box and ran torwards the window, holding it against her breast as if her life depended on the well being of this wooden and inhert object. She oppened it revealing a light pinewood inside and an equilateral, inverted triangle with a line crossing through the middle horizontally drawn with red ink inside the cover of te box. She pushed the box outside the window, "return to me, Bahamut" she commanded the winds with a determined tone of voice. Bahamut turned his horned head to look at he teenager gratefully. His body shone a bright reddish light and it became spectral and translucid. He was absorved inside the wooden box with great strength, a brilliant, reddish light pulsated inside the box, like a flaming fluid. Rin was pushed back as the dragon entered the box attracted by her magic, but she regained her balance and smiled knowing at the box, "you are safe now, Bahamut" she whispered to her creation.

Tormenta saw in surprise the misterious disappearance of the dragon, "vanished, as if absorved by a pokeball" Tormenta thought to herself deducing it could be a new type of pokemon or a ressurected fossil. A nanosecond later a colum of light flew torwards the sky, like the famous aeroblast she had heard from in the stories told by the oldest of her flock. She stared wide eyed at the magnificency of the attack, "J...Jag, LOOK" she yelled at her trainer, her singing voice becoming a shrieking sound with excitement and surprised. Jag looked up and stared at the attack, she had never seen it but had read from it in books in mythology class at school, "the Three Elements" Jag whispered to herself as she stared in awe, her pale skin reflecting the light from the attack. She regained her determined and brave self as she saw the attack, "Tormenta, quick, torwards the source of light" she yelled at the prey bird pointintg forward. Once she had regained the control over her body, she grabbed onto the bird's feathers tightly, her knees pressed the bird's sides as she held on tightly. Tormenta emmited an acute yell as her wings flattened as much as possible, allowing her to fly as tremendous speeds. 

Bluemist stared deceived at the empty skies, the stars spoke to each other with their glittering language, passively, not even bothering about the previous events in a small planet called Ascania. The vaporeon slashed the ground in rage, "damn, we had him, guys we had him, a second more and we would have defeated that creature of the depths of darkness" she complained angrily, her eyes shut tightly and her claws piercing the ground. Jolt lowered his head, his body was completely drained and his electric sacs were empty, to make things worse, his effort had beed nearly worthless. He felt his legs weakening and finally his whole collapsed, he layed down, tired. Lupin and Bluemist moved slowly torwards him. They were tired too, their specialized organs were tired and there wasnt enought energy and organic molecules to produce their attacks, but their bodies werent nearly as drained as Jolt's. Bluemist stared down at him and gave him a calid smile, a smile Jolt greeted kindly. A gust of air flew wildly calling the pokemon's atention, who turned to see a large bird landing in the darkness of the streets. Bluemist growled deeply, tired but ready to battle if necesary. Jolt raised his head and stared into the darkness of the streets, his eyes narrowed a bit to catch a better glimpse of the creature. He saw the black sillouette of a woman jumping down the bird, he knew that woman, he had seen that movement, he had seen that person, "JAG" Jolt snapped, a large smile forming in his lips. From the darkness escaped the familiar slim figure of the pokemon's trainer, her eyes shinning with tears of joy. Jolt gasped a bit as he impulsed his tired body up, his slim figure and less than seven kilograms seemed like a ton to his exhausted legs, but his love torwards the woman was greater. Jag kneeled next to the pokemon and hugged him, her tears stained his golden fur and her arms pressed the animal's body against her, but she was happy that he was ok. Jolt smiled rubbing his tear stained face against the woman's shoulder, "Jag, im fine, there, stop crying, please" he pleaded the woman. Jag moved and smiled at him, her eyes stared into the dog's eyes, full of love and kindness, her once ice heart melted with the love received from the pokemon. She nodded slowly and licked her lips, "im crying because you are fine" she told him between sobs. 

Tormenta observed the couple, it was odd to her eyes, as it would be to anyone's eyes, but seing and sensing the love they shared was enough. She understood observing them that it didnt matter the specie, or the outside, beauty was inside and love was universal. A bright light shone engulfing the electric dog. Jag laughed as she was already familiarized with the light, but Tormenta shrieked oppening her large wings and leaping back. When the light faded after increasing considerably in size, Tormenta was surprised to see that in the place where Jolt used to be stood a young and musculous man, atractive even to a pokemon's eyes. She was surprised to see that the similarities with the pokemon were amazing. Jag stood up and offered a hand to the boy. The teenager grabbed it and managed to put himself standing, "are you all right Jolt?" Jag asked him seeing the boy weakened. Jolt nodded, "im fine, just need a rest and i'll be myself again" he told the woman giving her the smile she loved so much, her smile. Tormenta nearly fainted, "Jolt? That is Jolt?" she yelled loudly feeling confusion shutting down her thoughts. Jolt heard the pidgeot's exclamation and turned his head to focus on her. As soon as he recognized the pokemon he laughed, "of course it is me, Tormenta" he told her laughing. Jag laughed softly and looked at Jolt once more, "i suggest we find a hotel or something, we need to rest since tomorrow will be a hard day" she told them kindly. The pokemon nodded determined and Jag turned arround to look at Tormenta, "go find us a place to rest, Tormenta, hurry" she comanded the bird. The large prey bird nodded and flapped her wings a couple of times, enough to impulse her body up. She disappeared in the darkness of the skies singing on her way up, glad that her trainer was again the strong woman that captured her.

To be continued...


	7. The Elemental (2nd Part)

Unreal Hotel was the place the party had decided to spend the night at. Jolt found the name extremely amusing, "guys, i sugget we go find a REAL hotel" he suddenly snapped receiving a slap in the back of his head. Jolt laughed and so did the rest of the group as they found the comment quiet interesting. After managing to calm down, the group entered the hotel. It was a small place, exquisitely decorated. The walls were painted a creamy salmon colour and pictures hanged from them. The pictures represented stone streets, forests and valleys, places familiar to the group wich game them a homey feeling. Black leather sofas were located in the right side next to a window, the wood that formed these was a reddish wood, cherry most likely. A reddish table with an ashtray was located between the sofas. Jag walked torwards a barroc style counter. There was a silvery bell placed on the counter, the woman picked it up hesitantly and waved it vigorously to make the pendulum inside it nock the iron walls. The bell emmited a loud and acute ringing sound that echoed inside the walls of the hotel. An old man with glasses appeared, he was tall and very thing. His head was bald except for a bunch of hairs at either side of his head. His skin was slightly tan and wrinkled, and ageing spots had apeared on it. His eyes were black but gentle and kind and they were covered by a pair of round glasses that gave him a nerdy appereance. His lips were so thin and his face so wrinkled that they nearly disappeared, but a warm smile greeted the party. The man elongated his bony hand at the visitors to shake their hands, "welcome, my der' visitors, ar' ye pokemon trainers?" he asked, his voice was still young and happy. Jag shook the man's hand and nodded, "thank you, and yes we are pokemon trainers, i need two rooms, one double room and one single" she told the man smiling. The man nodded and handed her two keys, "her' ya have, i see ye ar' quiet a handsum' man, and ye' look like an actr', cute party, cute party" the old man said guiding the group torwards the stairs. He stopped at the foot of a wooden staircase, "up this sta'rs are ye'r rooms" he said pointing up with his bony finger. The stairs were wooden and finely polished and the steps were covered with a pale reddish carpet. The handle slithered all the way up like a wooden snake, and it curled on each end. 

They reached the first and only floor and saw a long corridor with numerous wooden doors decorating the walls. The walls were covered with a sort of creamy yellow paper with dark reddish patterns stamped tidily arround it. The light that flowed from the lamps was slightly dim so the feeling in the corridor was anghishing but warm. The party walked silently across it, their eyes scanning in every door looking for their room, "room, 47...48...49..." Jag told herself silently as her eyes read the numbers placed in elegant, golden  metal on each door. Jolt and Lupin read the numbers on the doors as well, suddenly, Lupin stopped the party as his mind cleared with the light of thought, "wait a second, wich room are we looking for?" he asked thoughtfully and scratching his head. Jolt stared at him and nodded, "now that you mention it...i dont know" he said smiling dumbly and scratching the back of his head as he emmited a faint chuckle. Jag slapped her forehead and sighed proffoundly whispering something that sounded much like "guys are hopeless". 

They reached the middle of the corridor and Jag halted in front of a door, "54 and 55, here it is, there, have your keys" Jag told them excitedly throwing Jolt one of the keys. Jolt stared at the key with the number fifty four printed in black on the squared, transparent plastic keyring. He stared at Jag with his saddened puppy eyes, "but i thought we would be sleeping together like in the old times" he told her, his voice mixed with a deppressed whimper. Jag smiled gently and placed a hand on his cheek, her finger caressing it gently, "oh Jolt, i'd love if we could sleep together but this isnt like before but for the time being, it's better if we sleep separately" she told him gently. She moved forwards and gave him a quick but sweet kiss on the lips, "good night" she told him as she turned arround to enter the room. Jolt stared at her in awe, his brain still trying to receive the data from her previous speech as her kiss was still pressent in his lips. An idea appeared in his mind as he recalled her words, "like before, hu? Well, guess that can be fixed" he thought to herself touching his chin and realizing he had to shave. Jag didnt turn arround but she knew her pokemon better than himself, "becoming a jolteon will not change my mind, go to sleep, you need rest" she told him as she entered her room. Jolt let his arms fall limply at each side in deception, his eyes still staring at the beautiful woman in front of him but his pride feeling defeated, defeated by a woman. Jag closed the door but Jolt didnt move, his mind was lost in the realms of love, "well, Jolt, guess we should enter the room" Lupin told the teenager dog. Jolt nodded snapping all of a sudden out of his trance and followed Lupin into room fifty four. 

Lupin scanned the area with his hand in search of the light, he finally found the button and pressed it. A shower of pale white light washed them letting the minor details and colours be appreciated by their canine eyes. The room was large, as they entered there was a bathroom on the right side and the room penetrated through the right as well. Two beds were placed on each side of the room, one next to the window, the other next to the wall. The bedcovers were thick, filled with feathers and had a patters of green and yelow squares of a very pale tone. Between the beds was a small nightstand of a dark wood. The paint of it had fallen of and now it was dim like the moon in early morning. On top of it was a lamp with a round bottom and a conical top formed out of cloth. The bottom was very shiny white porcelain, it reflected the two canines as they moved across the room. The top was folded cloth of a pale blueish colour that gave the room a mystical appereance when turned on. In fornt of the beds was a wardrobe, the top of it was curved forming an arch, but the doors were cracked and poorly decorated. Next to the wardrobe was a small desk, the legs were cilindrical iron bars painted a rough greyish colour, and the table was very light pinewood. There was a TV located on it but the dust staining a frozen white the black surface of it clearly marked that this hadnt been used in a long time. Jolt ran torwards one of the beds and leapt on it, letting his whole weight fall over the soft bedcloth. The bed shrieked painfully as Jolt's body contacted with the bed, his eyes oppened wide in surprise as the inhert object trembled under his body. Lupin shook his head as he walked passivelt torwads his own bed, the one by the wall, "Jolt, when you are human try to remember you weight about seven times more" he explained laying on the bed himself and hearing it shriek faintly. Jolt nodded slowly and went to change into his pijamas.

As he entered the room, his eyes met with the green blurr of a large creature, he was momentarily blinded by a light reflecting in something metallic but his sense of scent caught the smell of a familiar creature. Without thinking twice he ran outside the bathroom and back to his bed, Lupin stared at him curiously observing his skin become ghostly white. Jolt turned his gaze torwards the werewolf, "if i was you, i wouldnt enter the bathroom" Jolt warned him, his voice faint and breathing heavily from the fear he had felt. Lupin tilted his head unconciously showing confusion, that was an action Jolt understood like the dog he was, "why? The bathroom wont eat you" Lupin told him coherently. Jolt shook his head nervously, "no, the bathroom wont, but the large but in it might" he explained without changing his expression of fear, his stomach was still a tiny ball as the fear was still present. Lupin laughed soundly, "come on Jolt, dont tell me you are afrad if a bug" the black fox said unable to control his sudden attack of laughter. Jolt shook his head once more and searched in his throat for his voice, "no, im afraid of the bug in the bathroom" he explained seriously, his voice returning to normal and his stomach swelling to his normal size. Lupin shook his hand as he tried to control another attack of laughter, "bah, lemme see the fearsome bug" he told Jolt as he stood up and walked determined torwards the bathroom. When he oppened the door he was greeted by an angry "scytheeeeer" and the swishing sound of a blade cutting the air. He saw a small strand of his blueish black hair float slowly torwards the floor, his eyes met with the angry eyes of a large male scyther. The animal swished his blades angrily as her claimed the possesion of the bathroom. Lupin stepped back and closed the door passively, he walked slowly torwards the bed and sat down, "i think we better leave that door closed" he said feeling his throat having troubles in spitting the words. By this time Jolt was rolling on his bed, his face was hidden inside the pillow and he punched the wall laughing uncontrolably. Lupin gave him an evil glare and resumed into changing his pijama to be more comfortable. 

In Jag's room things were a bit different. The room was the same as the boys' but the only difference was that instead of two beds there was just one bed. She was laying on her bed, the covers already placed over her legs keeping her warm as she read through a book. Bluemist leapt on the bed gracefully, she was a dog but she had abilities of a cat, "whatcha reading?" she asked Jag whispering trying not to disturb her neighbourgs. Jag raised her eyes from the book and smiled at her, "Mythological Creatures and Rare Attacks" she answered silently. Bluemist stared at her in confusion, "what for?" she asked silently once more but even through the whisper, curiosity was easily noticeable. Jag looked at the book as if expecting to see the answer written in one of the pages, "well, i was reading on the Three Elements..." Jag explained observing the pages of the book cautiously. Bluemist stared blankly at the book, "...or Supremacy Beam" she continued stealing the words from the girl's mouth. Jag nodded confused "exactly, how did you know?" she asked shutting the book but leaving a finger placed on the page where she was. Bluemist shook her head confused, "i...i dont know"the vaporeon explained feeling her voice tremble nervously. The Summoner stared at the pokemon in confusion, her mind flowing through one of her numerous theories but refusing to through a sudden conclussion. Bluemist snapped from her trance and stared at the girl, "what does the book says about the Supremacy Beam?" the water canine asked. Jag oppened the book once more to resume her reading, "it says that it can only be done in very rare occasions, fussing the three strongest attacks of each primordial type, hydropump for water, thunder for lightning and flamethrower for fire. The attack will just work correctly if at least one of the three combattants is an Amazon Warrior, a pokemon apparently normal but with an extreme hidden power. Otherwise the attacks will just repel each other and shoot in different directions. The Supremacy Beam must also be done with pure intentions, if it is going to be used for a bad actions, (capturing a god is the most common one) it will not work even if the three pokemon are Amazon Warriors." Jag read aloud sounding proffesional. The vaporeon looked at the floor, her eyes narrowed and her forehead wrinkled in deep thought. Suddenly she looked up, her air escaped her lungs but was quickly regained, "an Amazon Warrior, Jolt is the Amazon Warrior, he is the only one from us three that could have a strong power, because Lupin is naturally human, but Jolt isnt, he was transformed by Selenè" she explained coherently. Jag thought for a second before nodding agreeing, "guess you are right, Bluemist" she commented, her hand placed on her chin, and her thumbcaressing her moist, soft lips gently. Her mind was busy trying to discover with extreme power could Jolt have, he had always been apparently normal until the summoning of the moon godess. Bluemist was also lost in her mind, she used to live in a pack of vaporeons and stories about war champions that were punished by gods and transformed into terrorific monsters were told by the elders. There was something troubling her, she didn't know why but her stomach flipped and knoted giving her a sing that something was really wrong.

A golden beam of light sneaked through a small gap in the old, rotten down, yellowish curtains. The small line of sun caressed the young trainer's face, kissing her lips and slowly licking her face in its way up. Finally it reached the eyes, penetrating through the thin but still protective skin of her eyes, bothering her sleep and managing to bring her back to reality from the realms of dreams. Jag squinted her eyes and moaned, annoyed that her peaceful and well deserved sleep had been disturbed by the intrussion of this sneaky light. She finally made her way into conciousness and managed the recover herself from the heavyness of deep sleep. She oppened her eyes, squinting and gasped sleepily turning arround at the feeling of pain she received as the icy blue spheres tried to accustom to the bright morning light. She blinked a few times as her eyes got used to the light, and pushed her light body up with her arms, feeling it as if a ton was placed on her shoulders. Making her way up, she stretched to get her numb muscles ready for movemet once more, "hummm, today will be...a hard day" she moaned in between yawns. She stretched her arms pushing them upwards and arched her back feeling the comfort of the bed fading with every small move she made. Finally she stood up and walked torwards the window to visualize the wonders of Real City and allows the sneaky light to penetrate the room and wash it with its calid hug. She pushed the once white curtains aside harshly and stared at the street. She blinked a few times looking down and squinted her eyes to catch a better glimpse of the road, a questioning look crossing her face. Almost instantly she looked up. Jag's eyes oppened wide at the vision pressented to her, she rubbed her eyes vigorously with her knuckles and looked up once more. The Summoner couldnt believe what she was seeing and experiencing. She had seen strange things and was completely sure nothing couls surprise her after the event tonight but she was oviously wrong. Her jaw dropped as she tried to visualize every inch of the scenery, "woah...this is...FANTASTIC!" she exclaimed as soon as her voice returned to her throat. 

The city she was seeing wasnt anything like the places most of us live in, it was completely different, like a totally new world in the same planet. The road was something usual, it was wide and built out of stones, much like an antique roman road, but the thing that had shocked Jag the most was that it was completely empty. No cars passed by and the place seemed deserted as people didnt walk past. A large, strangely oval shapped shadow startled the woman as something passed slight metres from the floor. That caused the trainer to look up and the vision she saw was that of a science fiction movie. There were cars, but this cars were flying over the buildings. The organization was neat as they seemed to fly through invisible roads, some of them higher than others. This cars didnt have wheels, instead they had four strange round holes that glowed an igniting yellow. The buildings were tall, very tall, and the shape was irregular, some of them were round and some had corners like a box, but they all ondulated like the summer head on the road. Most of the buildings had strange crystals covering their windows, Jag couldnt see anything through them and she was completely sure this window was the same way, but she could see everything from her closed window. Some of those strange crystals had pictures and writting in them, like one right in front of her room wich had large letters advertising a cafeteria. Bluemist oppened her eyes faintly as the morning light touched her eyelids bothering her. In the still drowzeeness of sleep she managed to recognize the familiar figure of her trainer staring stunned through the window. She could sense the surprise and her always alert hearing sense caught the surprised "woah" mixed with a gasp as a small shadow flew past the window. Curiousness attracted her as she pulled her arms front to stretch them, arching her back, releasing the movility of her agile muscles and strong bones. With a graceful leap she sat on the window sill next to Jag, her dark blueish eyes stared attentively through the square and at first sight, normal glass. Her eyes oppened wide and her jaw dropped, "will you look at that, they sure have a good sense of humour in this island, first New City and now Real City" the vaporeon's sweet, siren voice spoke as she pushed her chest out proudly. The trainer nodded as her gaze managed to leave the flying automoviles and focus on the little cat like dog, "how did you know about New City? You werent there when the battle for the Dragon Badge took place" Jag spoked coherently as she searched for an answer to the dog's sudden knowledge. Bluemist stood straight, a proud smile drawn on her lips and her eyes squinting like a cat's, "well, i know a lot of things, PLUS, i have good friends in the group that inform me about your past" the feline dog explained feeling a faint giggle escape her throat. Jag nodded understandingly before walking away torwards the small bagpack she had prepared with all her clothes in it. Bluemist forcused her gaze into the misterious city, "i had heard of this place in my pack's tales, but i had never thought it could exist much less seen it" her gentle voice explained, her tone soft as if in trance. 

Breakfast went on smoothly, they drank milk wich warmed their bodies and gave them the dose of glucose neccesary to recover their bodies. Completing it were several plates, some contained home made cakes. Those cakes were golden, covered with marmelade wich made them glitter under the fluorescent light of the dining room. They spoke to the group, ordering each of the humans to eat them, to devour their sweetness. Another plate was full of eggs, there were four boiled eggs, ovalish, brownish, their shell was dim, lacking of all kind of glow, and small strands of steam floated torwards the ceiling creating a small momentary fog. Next to these was an omelette, yellowish omelette with a few brown patches, in some areas it could be seen its humidity wich shone making it more desirable. Four fried eggs moved arround the place sliding over the oil that had cooked them. This spaceships were irregular, white with a bright orange cupule, their gentle smell called for the teenagers, yelled at their stomachs forcing them torwards their salty yet gentle taste. 

The creatures' eyes glew with desire as the most exquisite lunch they had tried in a long time was exposed in front of them. Without any word to each other they all sat down and scavenged for their food like hungry wolves. This point was understandable in the place of the three canines of the group, but Jag, who was a powerful Summoner, found herself so hungry that she decided to fight for her food before the other three made history from it. During their pleasant energy recharge, Jag planned carefully their day for it showed being a busy and tough day. She stared at the two hybrids and the vaporeon seriously, "well, after this we will head torwards Real City's gym, and i'll try to get the badge to ba able to participate in New Island's League" she explained slowly and clearly while grabbing a golden croissant tightly. Lupin shook his head in clear disaproval as he had already planned his day, "Jag, dear, i had already decided going to the library, i have often heard that Real City's public library is one of the largest in the island, there are some things i wanted to check before continuing on our journey" the werewolf explained with his misterious, whispery voice. Jolt shot him an angry glare as a warning growl escaped the vocal chords located inside his throat. Lupin directed his gaze torwards him and growled an answer as he made it clear that he wouldnt fight unless he gave him a reason to. The Summoner grabbed the young, teenager's hand as she managed to calm him down, "Jolt, no fighting honey, that was just a friendly remark" the trainer explained lowering her voice to a nearly unaudible whisper. Bluemist shook her head faintly, mostly to herself as she tried to enter another topic to break down the tension raised in the table. She swallowed a piece of bacon she had been chewing on while the discussion took place and smiled, "well, i would go with you Lupin but my trainer might need me" Bluemist explained, her siren voice floating like a sweet aroma over the table. Lupin's cheek turned a shade of pinkish as the vaporeon's voice entered his ears. He shook his head managing to get rid of the faint blush and smiled at the blue canine, "it's all right Bluemist, i'll be fine by myself" Lupin explained smiling gently. Bluemist nodded staring into the handome man's green eyes, "anyways, what are you going to look up in the library?" the blue feline dog asked curiously shaking away the tickelish feeling in her stomach. Lupin moved a finger in front of the group as if trying to push an invisible trigger, a sing to make them aproach. They aproached closer to listen to Lupin's words, mostly as curiosity ate them, "i want to look up a few books on witchcraft and magic, specially elemental magic" his maleish voice explained whispering silently and secretly, so misterious as the man was. The electric dog tilted his head to one side, "elemental magic?" his voice escaped his lips with a questioning tone. Lupin moved his gaze torwards the dog as he prepared his tounge to answer the clueless canine's question but another voice spoke before he could even think of the exact words. Bluemist moved a paw forward, her claws out as if trying to make her point clear, "elemental magic is the one related with the five elements, air, water, earth, fire and spirit" Bluemist explained without even realizing her words. Lupin stared at the vaporeon in fascination, a feeling of admiration grew within his heart, "that's right, elemental magic is not as complex as other magics but it can be very powerful, so powerful it can be hard to control" he explained pushing his previous thoughts and feelings away. Jag nodded understanding, "so you think that the creature that attacked us last night is not a pokemon but something created by magic, right?" the trainer questioned determined, her gaze moving across each member of the group. Lupin nodded as his gaze stopped in the trainer, "i was thinking about a witch actually, or maybe a wizard" Lupin explained nodding in aproval. Bluemist oppened her mouth to speak a comment into the topic but a tired, cracked old voice startled them. A feeling of pressure in Lupin's stomach overtook him as he chocked with his own juices. He turned his head and part of his torso to stare into the pale eyes of the hosteler, "witches are uncommon, they were nearly exterminated in the first century after the fall of the greatest and most productive specie in the world, the Summoners" his voice spoke gently and a serious smile was drawn on his lips. His eyes stopped on Jag as if he could sense she was one of the lost Summoners spread across the world, "Human kind is treacherous and after the fall of the kingdom of Pozivnad, the Humans attacked the much larger kingdom of Madjija, the same happened again, witches and wizards escaped their doom and their culture disappeared" he explained with seriousness flowing in his voice. Jag was the first one to speak after she recovered from the surprise caused by his words, "but if they were lost, how come that there are still witches and wizards?" she asked, her voice was nothing but a faint, drowned whisper. The hosteler gave her a piercing and surprise look, "you, out of all people, should know that" he said pointing at the Summoner's Stone. He turned arround and left the room, taking slow steps. Jag stared at the man, her breathing had increased considerably and a feeling of surprise was pressing her throat and stomach. She was positive this man knew what she was, although her kind was scarse and most of them didnt even know what they were.

They paced across the solitary streets of Real City, many flying cars shaded their way as they paced looking for some sing that guided them torwards their goals. The first time this dark and strange shadows passed over their heads caused a frightened reaction in both eons, but after some time they got used to the harmless machines. After some walking they turned a corner and their eyes widdened at the vision they saw. They had reached a square, a large circular square wich, at first sight, looked rather normal. The shops were placed on the floor, and there was a large statue in the middle, like the typical general's statue with the horse. But this wasnt any ordinary statue, this was built out of greyish stone but surprisingly it didnt have any trace of moss or erossion. It had the shape of a large dragon, an enormous creature with a long neck. The head was oval shapped and two large feather were placed over the eyes. A conical shapped crest decorated the animal's head. It's mouth was large and two sharp fangs stuck out from the lower mandible as two much larger ones could be seen placed on the upper part. They claimed rspect for this fangs could easily tear flesh and bones from the hardest pokemon in the world. The body of the creature was esbelt, prepared for flying, but Jag observed this animal could also swim for the proportions of its body werent exagerated. A pair of large wins expanded at each side, covered in feathers. This were thin like fins, strong and musculous but also long with four large finger like apendices. A long tail slythered up the winds, curling, spiraling, it was long and thin, and the tip was decorated with two conical feathers, like a stegosaurus' spikes. Bluemist's eyes were oppened wide, their deep blue stared in trance at the creature as she slowly paced torwards the enormous statue. A silvery plate was placed in the large, cubical platform, and an incription written in  an atique language was placed in it. It was a dead language, a tounge long lost and a writting that disappeared many years ago.

- Oceanos, God of the seas. The great dragon, Lord of the seas, appeared when the Kingdom of Pozivnad was being attacked by Megias, a dark sorceress, who used a fire elemental to destroy the Sumoners. Oceanos appeared and defeated Ifrit, the fire demon, saving Pozivnad from their first war. Oceanos disappeared right after that battle and was never heard of again. -

Bluemist stared fascinated at the glowing plate, wich reflected the sun beams that managed to make their way through the traffic of flying cars. The group stared at the small water dog as she shook her head in disbeliefe. Jag placed a hand over her lips, her eyes pierced the animal as she observed every move, "Bluemist?" she called faintly hinting worry. The cat dog turned arround quickly as if the sound of her trainer's voice had taken her out of her trance. She stared at the Summoner in her eyes and nodded reading the woman's mind. Jag nodded in response, "so you do understand what is says" she asked her, or nearly affirmed. Bluemist nodded slowly as if the only thought of that made her heart ache with worry, "Oceanos, God of the seas. The great dragon, Lord of the seas, appeared when the Kingdom of Pozivnad was being attacked by Megias, a dark sorceress, who used a fire elemental to destroy the Summoners. Oceanos appeared and defeated Ifrit, the fire demon, saving Pozivnad from their first war. Oceanos disappeared right after that battle and was never heard of again." The vaporeon translated, making each word clear to the three humans. Jag was shocked, she had never known of the existence of this powerful god, and if it was the way the statue described him, he was perfect to defeat any opponent, no matter how large and powerful it may be. 

The group left the large statue and stared arround, something shocking about the square was the people arround. Neither of them had ever seen that much people, Jag was bornt in Cerulean City, and it had been rather small compared to other cities in Kanto. The inhabitants of the small water city barely reached 10,000 and she had always lived in the borders of the place. Jolt, on the other hand, had been breed in a pokemon breeding center and after he had reached two months he was bought by his trainer and after reaching New Island, abandoned into the forests of the northern area. Lupin was bornt in a Shapeshifter family in a small town in New Island. Due to the fear his kind inspired to the islanders he was never close to anyone who wasnt a Shapeshifter. The crowd made him feel nervous and uncofortable, he moved his head from side to side and paced taking quick steps. Bluemist was also a New Island marauder, she was bornt in a pack of vaporeons and the closest she ever got to a human was the time Jag welcomed her into the group. The party was nervous at the crowd, but also fascinated at the wonderful vision of a futurist metropolis. Their mouths were wide open and a smile curled in their lips like a child visiting the zoo for the first time. There was people of all breeds and kinds, species they had never seen before and made then suppose that they were the native inhabitants of Real City. They saw human people walking arround, old women with grey hair and wrinkled skin carrying heavy bags full of aliments. A woman dressed in dark purple robes and a pointed hat called the electric dog's atenttion, "look, is that a witch?" he exclaimed pointing at the strange woman. Lupin focused his eyes on the woman and observed she was young and beautiful compared to the typical idealization human kind had of witches. The Summoner slapped her lover's hand and shot him a sever glare, "no pointing Jolt" she whispered at him, her voice was severe and hinted a tone of anger. Jolt nodded embarrased lowering his head as his blood vessels inflated with blood, staining his pale skin a tone of pinkish. His dark brown and penetrant eyes looked up as a joyful laughter emmited by a voice he recognized echoed in his ears. Bluemist laughed at the couple managing to snap away from her own thoughts, "come on guys, you look like mother and son" she snapped at them, her gentle voice raised into a dolphin's high pitched shriek. Lupin nodded after some minutes startling the group, "yes, that was a witch" he told them, his voice as swift and misterious as it had always been. They kept walking across the plaza meeting many strange people. Jag was startled at the vision of a couple wich looked apparently human but from their trousers stuck out a tail, a long, brown, cat's tail. The trainer poked the Shapeshifter in the shoulder pushing him a couple of feet away, "wow, take it easy Jag, yo nearly smashed me against this Dragontine" Lupin snapped at her pointing at a strange creature. Jag saw a woman dressed in a large brown leather coat and a strange, pointed hat, much like the witche's. She saw that the creature's face was elongated, much like the Legendary Scyther she had captured a few days ago. She had long, blondish hair that slid down her shoulders shinning silvery like the moon under the bright sun light entering past the large buildings. She saw that her feet were clawed and shapped like a dominant reptile's, thin and powerful, to give her agility and speed. The woman's eyes were of a deep violet colour, penetrating but also fascinating, like a pair of stars lost in an ocean, since her skin was of a pale greenish colour. Jag stared at her in awe, she had surely never seen anything like this, "i...im sorry, i guess" she stuttered nervously worried at the reaction this animal could have. The Dragontine shook a bony hand with long clawed fingers in front of the trainer, "it's all right, Summoner, dont worry" a gentle and whispery voice told her. Before Jag could reply, the Dragontine had disappeared into the crowd, and to her deception, also the tailed couple.

After an hour of pacing across the square and experiencing new tastes in the different caffeterias and ice cream palors, Lupin stared at his watch. It was nearly twelve o clock and he had a lot to do still as well as his friends. Jag observed the seriousness in his face and realized it was getting late, "well, Lupin, you are going to the library, right?" Jag asked him clenching one of her fists in a determined pose. Lupin nodded, "yes, we will meet by the statue of Oceanos, after your pokemon battle, ok?" he question, his green eyes lost into the greatness of the large dragon. Jag nodded affirmatively, "well, meet you later then, ciao" she told him as she paced torwards the other end of the square in search of a map or a taxi that could get her to the gym. 

To be continued...


	8. The Elemental (3rd part)

Jag, Jolt and Bluemist found a taxi, it was a strange, egg shapped, yellow car wich flew past the buildings at an amazing speed. Jolt had never experienced a flight unless on top of a pokemon, and the feeling that acumulated in his stomach was new to him. He felt his stomach twist and spin with the speed, a pressure in his throat had stolen the ability to speak. The buildings and other cars passed by like an undefined blurr of bricks, metal and glass. The electric dog covered his mouth as his stomach tried to push the icecream he had just eaten up his throat. Jag placed an arm arround him and kissed his forehead gently, her hand played with his golden hair as she tried to make him feel better. Jolt cuddled up next to her and closed his eyes inhaling her scent deeply. The dashing sound of cars flying past thundered in his ears hurting his delicate eardrums. The poor dog was deffinitely not enjoying this quick flight in a modern city, but the feeling of his body so close to the trainer's made him feel a lot better. He felt her warm body next to his, her delicate hand placed over his head, her think fingers caressing the messy spiked up hair gently, lovingly. He felt a warm sensation forming inside his stomach, a hungry feeling impulsing him to kiss her, but the daze was still present as the car flew past, and his position was so comfortable he refused to move an inch.

Finally the flying taxi stoppedin front of an enormous, circular building. It had situated itself in a small, half moon shapped terrace. Jag pushed Jolt's shoulder gently, awaking him from his rest and forcing him to stand up. Jolt oppened his deep brown eyes and stared into the trainer's icy blue ones, he felt the electricity conecting them, the love that both of them shared, and smiled gently. Jag stood up forcing the dog to stand up, and giggled gently as the sudden movement created by her and the force known as gravity made his collapse on the taxi's seat. Bluemist leapt out of the car gracefully and walked torwards the edge of the platform. She looked down and her instinct pushed her back imemdiatly. They were situated more than two hundred metres above the ground and the people walking below and the small cars flying past looked nothing but tiny bugs crawling arround. She was fascinated but a strange feeling she had never experienced before had taken control of her body. She felt her legs becoming weak and thin, as if the bones were dissipating and the flesh was nothing but butter. A lump in her throat was formed avoiding her ability to speak, bark or whine. She deduced this was nothing but vertigo cause by the extreme height in wich she was located. The crancky voice belonging to the taxi driver started her train of thoughts and caused her crious aproach back to the group. She listenend to his words as attentively as Jag who was the one interested, "well, this is it, Real City's Gym, hope you have a pleasant battle" he told them, coughing several times and snorting a laugh as soon as his sentenced was finished. The yellow metal that formed the taxi soon disappeared in a rainbow of colours and flew under their feet, dashing past and becoming a faint blurr of colours spreaidng across the invisible roads of the city. 

Jag turned arround and saw a large wooden door standing proudly in front of them. Carved in the apparently antique wooden doors were  pair of dragons, like Oceanos, the god of the seas, just placed in a side position. What was unusual about this was that the position of both carvings was simetrical, but the shape wasnt. One of the creatures had wide eyes wich stared into the other's eyes gently, sweetly. Just by observing them one could see the love they shared, the love that had united them. The other creatures eyes were more narrow, fierce but so full of love one could nearly feel the warmth of this pure feeling growing withing themselves. Surrounding the dragon's carvings were numerous chinese letres placed neatly in the small gaps left by the creature's body. Jag aproached the carvings cautiously and stared at them in fascination, a feeling of trust filling her body, a proud smile drawn in her lips as her hand caressed the Summoner's Stone gently and unconciously. Small blueish glitters scaped the crystal as her warm fingers caressed the smooth and finely polished surface. So deeply into the though of being able to control Oceanos was Jag that she didnt hear the faint footsteps of a noble creature that aproached her. A voice startled her train of thoughts and her hand collapsed next to her causing the small glass to swing back and forth on her neck. The Summoner looked to her left curious to discover who was the gentle voice that had startle her, "i understand this" Jolt's voice exclaimed proudly as he read the chinese hieroglyphs. His deep, dark brown eyes and handsome face looked up to stare into the girl's eyes, "i know what it says, its a legend" he spoke gently, and even Bluemist could feel the sweetness of his voice flow within her. 

Jolt looked back at the doors with the carvings, "it speaks about Oceanos and Silver, they were a couple, Lord and Mistress of the oceans. They were happy together...tadatada...and then...tadatada, yes, Silver was killed and Oceanos badly wonded then a human aproached him and cured him. In gratitude for his kindness Oceanos gave him a piece of crystal and a small piece of land, that was how the first Summoner came into existence" the dog's voice related the story clearly and loud. Jag stared at the man she loved in surprise, sure this was all a legend but she had never known or even bothered in asking herself about the way her kind related their origins. 

Bluemist stared at her trainer solemly, "it's time" she spoke, her voice was nearly a whisper but Jolt's acute sense of hearing caught a trace of nerves floating in it. he stared at the female pokemon, his face crossed with seriousness as he examined the dog's trembling body. Jag nodded and stared at the door deffiantly, as if the two gods would come out of their carvings and battle them. She clenched her fists and gave the door a penetrating gaze, as if she could see through the thick, wooden surface. She was nervous, true, but determined and too secure of herself, ready to challenge the leader and battle to her hardest. She nocked on the door and the silent that wrapped them let them listen to the faint echo inside. A painful shriek and the faint trembling of the metallic platform gave them a sing that the door was oppening. A cloud of gentle, pale fog escaped the door as both hands oppened revealing a dark corridor and stairs, stairs that disappeared in the mist of darkness. This stairs were built out of stone, and so were the walls forming the tunnel, stones, large, heavy stones like in ancient castles. The party paced downsairs, a silent wave engulfed them as heir stomachs twisted and curled with the unpleasant feeling af anguishing nerves. Bluemist had her gaze focused on the erosed and polished stones, her mind lost in a realm of thoughts unknown to others. She could feel her fur spiked up, much like Jolt's fur, her nerves dashed across her body, up and down, in a zigzagging motion but sending shrills down her spine. A strange pressure never felt before was placed arround her heart, wich suffocated and pumped harder to keep it's fluid of life running through her body. Jolt directer her a sympatheic smile wich was pleasantly accepted by the blue dog, "it's all right Bluemist, nobody has told you yet you'll be the one batteling" his maleish voice spoke, warm a calid, comforting the water element who returned a gentle smile. Jag looked at the two eons feeling a wave of jeallowsy burn withing her, her mind debating between the feeling, either it was anger or fear. She focused her gaze into the dark corridor wich seemed to oppen before her at each step she paced, "calm down, it is normal, they are both eons, its normal for them to be good friends" the Summoner convinced herself mentally. 

A wave of bright, blueish light engulfed them as darknes parted away revealing a new world after a long, anguishing experience of fear. Before them was situated an enormous pool, and three stones with a flattened peak stuck out of them like enormous stepping stones. The watter was calm, and it seemed like frozen in time as it's liquid surface didnt move an inch, like waiting for the newcomers to make a move. The walls rippled like the sandy floor of an Atlantic Beach, difracting the sun rays as they entered the glass like surface of the water transforming light into undefined patters of dancing shapes. Two platforms were located at each end of the pool, the two were painted in a pale blueish colour but this gave Jag the impression that this was the place they were looking for. Behind one of the platforms was a door shapped like an oval, it was open but the inside lacked in light as darkness seemed to characterize the corridors of the peculiar place. Under that platform could be seen the thin and nearly invisible markings, shaping a square wich proved the existence of an oppening. Jag took a step front and stared in deep fascination at the place as she was reminded of her gym in Maikan Island, located in the Orange Islands Archipielago. She stared arround without realizing the pressence of a nervous vapoeron and a fascinated jolteon, "hello?" her voice escaped her mouth in an instinctive reaction to the silence and loneliness of the place. From the darkness of the platform's door appeared a young man who seemed to be no older than twenty. 

He was tall and had a rather slender but musculous figure wich could be observed easily through the open shirt. The shirt was white and the sleeves were rolled up to look like a T-shirt and support heat better. Strong legs were hidden under a pair of wide, baggy shorts of a deep oceanic blue colour and numerous pockets, much like Jolt's. His feet were covered by a pair of nike sport shoes, white with the shoelaces placed loosely in the zigzagging motion through each gap, and untide on the end, letting them fall gently through the sides. The man's face was handsome, his skin was white but slightly tan, like a sweedish that has gone to the beach for the summer holydays. His eyes were normal sized, slightly chinese like, but of a penetrating icy blue colour. His gaze was observant, proud and determined, his eyes didnt stare at a person, they looked through it, staring at their soul, revealing the most intimate secrets. His nose was slightly pointed wich gave him a sweeter appereance, like a young child trying to look tough. His lips curved in a determined smile. Those were beautiful lips, fleshy but small, sweet and gentle, hiding a set of pearly white teeth perfectly lined up. His hair was of a light blond colour, it glittered a slight silverish with the continuous motion of the rippling walls. His hair was wild, the blond strands moved gently with a faint breeze blowing inside the sealed room, each hair pointing in one direction but still giving him that gentle, innocent, childlish look. Jag squinted her eyes to take a better look at something situated behind him, something long wich slythered floating a few inches above the floor, like a strange snake swimming in a pond. The Summoner gasped loudly at the realization of what the slythering snake was, it was a tail. The tail was long and thin, much like a cat's tail, and it was covered in a silky, creamy brown fur wich spiked up a bit in the concave curves. The tail swimged back and forth perhaps unconciously, like when humans move their arms as they walk, or in frustration, without thinking their actions.

The man smiled gently but proudly, "hello, newcomers, my name is Christian, Christian Swiftpaws and i am Real City's gym leader, wich of you two is the brave that will try defeat me?" he said. His voice was proud, but not as deep as most men's voice, it was fainter, more gnetle and sweet, flowing with the wind at each word. The trainer took a step forward, her fist clenched and her eyes piercing the man's eyes in an attempt to send him the feeling of submission. She stopped an looked up at the handsome man, "my name is Jaguar Moonfroze and i challenge you to a pokemon battle" she nearly yelled at Christian who placed both hand in front of him and smiled ironicly. The leader shook his head slowly, "easy Moonfroze, calm down, we are here to battle with pokemon not hands" he told her, his voice was far from ironic, it was more gentle and calming. Jag placed both fists front in a punching action, "dont call me Moonfroze, call me Jag" she hissed at him through gritted teeth. Christian shook his head with a smile drawn in his lips, his tail swished back and forth gently describing an infinite symbol in its motion. He smiled down at the girl and nodded, "calm down Jag, you must think clear to defeat me, me or any other trainer" he told her. Jag relaxed her muscles and looked at him, his advice was so wise and true, she didint know what made her so nervous but his advice had deffinitely made her feel better. She climbed onto the platform and stood at the edge, holding onto the transparent bars located in it to prevent falling off. Christian smiled proudly, the blueish light glowing on his face making him look so misterious and magical, "this will be a one on one, the pokemon standing the longest wins" he yelled loudly so the girl could hear his instructions. Jag nodded clearly and waited for the pokemon to appear into the battlefield.

The water trembled and shook wildly as Jag felt something moving somewhere, something large and heavy. The trainer was able to catch a fint glimpse of an oppening door under the platform, the water was wild now and the vision was scarce. A large creature entered the lage pool swimming, it's fins were large like wings, and a long neck straightened forward. The eyes of the animal started glowing, they were narrow and of a glowing blue colour, like a psychic's pokemon eyes when they were charged with energy. The water exploded in millions of drops as the enormous shape of the animal decide to arise and show himself to the humans. The animal was an enormous dragon, completely covered in silvery white feathers. The neck was long and held an oval shapped head, the eyes were large and blue, narrow like seen underwater but much more gentle. Two large black feathers elongated over the eyes giving him a ferocious appereance. A crest decorated the back of his head and two large fangs were placed inside his mouth to give him a powerful look. His fins were large wings, thick like fins but wide like wings, completely covered in silvery white feathers. His stomach was covered in dark blue feathers wich broke the monotony and purity of the silvercoat of feathers. His tail swished back and forth, it was long and thin but the tip was decorated with two spiked cumules of dark blue feathers. 

The appereance of the creature cause the surprise between the members of the party, "Oceanos" the three of them whispered in unision, their words dancing with each other in a floating dance of fascination, fear and respect. Christian moved a hand forward putting it open in front of them, as if offering something to the group, "meet Lugia, my noble warrior" his proud voice spoke floating in the group's mind as they denied the posibility of this creature being the real Oceanos. The cat boy waved a hand to catch their atention, "i know Lugia is impressive but i want to finish this battle today" the boy's voice told Jag gently but with a mocking tone. The Summoner reacted immediatly to the man's voice, she moved forward and stared at him, determined to defeat even the most powerful of gods. Before she could chose wich pokemon was the right one to defeat Lugia, a voice startled her, "let me at him, Jag, he is a flying, he cant do a thing against electric pokemon" Jolt's voice spoke with a courage and a knowledge in his voice it surprised the trainer. Jag stared at him and saw a few spark shooting out of his body and she knew he would shapeshift into his jolteon form in any minute, revealing his secret to this tailed stranger. Reacting immediatly the trainer wrapped her arms arround her pokemon and lover fulminating his shapeshifting desires with the lust of a loving kiss. She could feel the electricity located inside the pokemon's body, hidden deep inside him, but set free for a few seconds. It was a new experience, exciting and fascinating but the reason this ocurred was to prevent the boy to transform in front of a stranger. Christian stared at the couple with a hand placed on his hip, the long tail danced back and forth behind him in confusion, "well, the kiss might give you luck but...i highly recomend we start before all of us grow dust" his voice echoed in the silent walls of the gym. Jag parted away and stared into Jolt's deep brown eyes lovingly, "honey, i trust you but, let me chose my weapon, ok?" she whispered silently hinting her love torwards the boy but also a severe voice mixed with it. 

The Summoner turned to focus onto the flying pokemon and suddenly the words spoken by the electric dog made sense, "flying, weakness to electric...water..." jag told herself mentally as her eyes scanned the field in search of posibilities. Almost immediatly an idea snapped into her head, "i need a water pokemon with super efective attacks against flying" she told herself silently, without realizing the excaped of her voice. Jolt looked down at her,"havent you got Jewel or Lapras here with you?" his voice asked gently, a bit disappointed about being of no use. Jag shook her head looking down in frustration and slightly disappointed. and her eyes caught something interesting. Next to her was Bluemist, the water dog, she examined her closely trying to remember all she had been taught about vaporeons at school, "quick, agile and have both, water and ice attacks...ice attacks? They are super effective to flying, i got it" Jag thought to herself but the last sented made her yell and jump up punching the air. Christian scratched his head in confusion, "hum, im not sure you know how this goes but people usually do that when they have defeated the gym leader not before batteling" he told the woman narrowing an eyebrow and raising the other. Jag shook a hand smiling, she looked down at Bluemist who had been startled and her fur was now spiked up, "Bluemist, i count on you" she told the vaporeon causing her to shake wildly. Bluemist's biggest fear was becoming true, she was being chosen to the battle, she was frightened and paralized since her battle skills werent developed completely and she feared deceiving her trainer. Jag sensed her fear and touched the silky fur of her head gently, "calm down Bluemist, you'll do great, i promise, and if you dont defeat him, dont worry, feel proud that you have tried at least" the Summoner's voice told her gently, making her feel a sudden and pleasant calm and filling her with courage. 

Jag stood up quickly and looked at the dragon with determination, "i chose Bluemist the vaporeon" the trainer's voice thundered with courage echoing in the nervous walls of the gym. Bluemist leapt forward with the grace of a cat, and landed into one of the greyish stone platforms situated like domes in a deep ocean. Bluemist howled loudly, her acute, sirenian voice echoing into the delicate ears of the tailed boy. Christian placed both hands arround his ears as he gasped painfully, feeling the acute howl piercing his eardums. Bluemist stared at the noble white dragon with determination, the ripling motion of the waves focused on his silvery white coat of feathers wich glowed a faint blueish in some areas. Christian shook his head and glared at the blue cat, he pointed at her with rage, "Lugia, aeroblast, NOW" his voice yelled enraged at the flying dragon. The animal roared, but this roaring was a strange song mixed with a very sharp and acute shriek. The dragon raised his heavy body up with a vigorous flapping of his wings, wich splashed in the pool raising large drops of water into the air. He pulled his head back a bit oppening his mouth as large as possible, revealing his set of sharp fangs located hidden inside his beak. A ball of energy seemed to form inside his mouth, it glowed brightly as it absorved energy located in specialized sacs inside the dragon's mouth. Jag observed in fear as the dragon created his attack, "Bluemist, at the count of three, you jump into the water" Jag told her friend, her voice trembled with fear but she had to be secure of herself. Bluemist nodded without retiring the eyes from the magnificent animal, her gaze focused on the brilliant ball of acumulating energy. Jag counted silently in magical unision with the water pokemon, "one...two..." she said whispering it so it couldnt be heard by the leader of the gym. The Lugia stared at the vaporeon with prideful eyes, his plunged his head forward impulsing the energy into a five armed beam that traveled torwards the vaporeon at amazing speed. Jag was terrified, she didnt expect for the attack to act like a cage and unless actions were taken quickly, Bluemist was lost to her doom, "THREE" Jag yelled hysterically at the water pokemon. With the agility of a cat, Bluemist leapt into the water and shook her musculous tail to swim away from the danger of the blast. The purely bright white beam traveled torwards the now deserted stone raising water on its way by its inmense power. It reached the stone and exploded in a explosion similar to a nuclear attack, forming a semi capsule of an unpenetrant white energy arround the stone, before fading to reveal a completely destroyed stone. Bluemist swam gracefully to the deepest area of the pool, her dark blue eyes gazing upwards in search of the danger since she knew that this dragon could swim. Christian smiled, his tail wagged back and forth pleasantly, "ha, i got you this time, vaporeon" he told himself but his ords were caught by the jolteon's acute hearing sense. He stared at the man nervously, then at his vaporeon friend with a feeling of fear and wishing he could comunicate with her somehow. Christian looked up at the flying dragon, "Lugia, your turn, thunder the water" Christian's voice commanded the flying creature. Jolt was horror struck, he knew about the water pokemon's weakness torwards electric attacks. His own thunderbolt nocked out Bluemist when she was dry, this creature's thunder with her underwater was sure to kill her. Bluemist got the sense of something being wrong outside, she hadnt heard the tailed leader's command but somehow felt the need to leap out of the water immediatly. Her finned tail moved vigorously impulsing her upwards, she arched her body to direct it torwards the surface as she tried to swim as fast as possible. The lugia concentrated all his energy and soon his body started glowing a bright yellowish colours. Several sparks escaped the pokemon's body as he reached the point of Maximum Energy. The pokemon raised his head to the skies and yelled loudly as his body exploded in a game of electric rays wich dance over the surface of the water like skater over an ice field. The three combatants had to turn arround since the light emmited by the Lugia's body during his preformance of a thunder attack was too blinding to be supported by any creatures eyes. When the sharp, buzzing sound of the thunder attack vanished, the three humanoids oppened their eyes to visualize the consequences of the attack. Christian's eyes oppened wide in surprise at the image pressneted in front of him, "i...impossible...it cant be" his stuttering voice squeaked amazed. Jag stared at the battlefield and a wide smile acompained by a hyterical scream took power of her usually mature and polite personality. Jolt, who had chosen not to look at the battlefield, turned arround and a large grin appeared in his lips, "WAY TO GO, BLUEMIST!" he yelled at her feeling an incredible happiness fill him like warm water filling a bathtub. His voice was acute and loud, it escaped his vocal chords located in his throat as he cheered for the vaporeon like if she was his favourite soccer team. Bluemist was there, standing on one of the steping stones, her fur soaked and her head hanging down, breathing heavily in exhaustion, but she was fine, untouched by the attack. Jag clenched her fists swiftly and narrowed her eyebrows, "Bluemist, blizzard, NOW!" she commanded the vaporeon determined. Bluemist obeyed instantly and, due to her speed and the shock her standing had provoked into the tailed leader, she was able to reach her goal. Her mouth oppened as wide as could be and a special organ in her body, much like the fire pokemon's igniting gland. A blueish ball of frozen water formed in her mouth, it spiraled and swirled inside it as it grew in size, freezing the pokemon's tounge. Bluemist blew strongly dispersing the beam into tiny frozen needles of ice with speeded torwards the white dragon. Lugia moaned loudly and painfully as the thousen frozen needles managed to penetrate his thick coat of feathers and into his flesh, freezing him instead of melting. The silvery white dragon lost his flight balance and collapsed into the water, liftinga  great amount of water that soaked everyone located in the room, and flooded the blueish, shiny tiles located on the floor. Bluemist shook her head and stared at the dragon, wich was now laying in the depths of the pool, several bubbles floated upwards and exploded as they reached the purity of air. Christian was surprised and frightened, his body shook wildly as he feared for his pokemon and his tail whipped the air from side to side in a sing of his nervous state. Jag didnt have mercy with the god pokemon, she just walked forward and pointed at the frozen creature, "now Bluemist, ice beam to the water, freeze it" she comanded roughtly, like a military sergeant. Bluemist nodded with a proud, siren like bark, and oppened her mouth to release a blueish beam of zigzagging light, wich was nothing but frozen water.

Christian stared in fear how his pool and battlefield became an ice fiel, the blurr image of his white pokemon drowning in the botto of the pool. He was in loss for words, he didnt expect for a vaporeon to be so hard to defeat and was deffinitely not expecting this cruel reaction from the trainer. However, he was wrong, Jag was observing the frozen battlefield with a heavy feeling in his heart, as if the sky had fallen over her. She was a tough trainer, and a fiery tempered person but her heart was large and warm like Fira. A deep sight escaped her mouth, "Bluemist, stop" she commande the dog to stop her continuous attempt to freeze the water. Christian looked up, his tail wagged gently in a sing of gratefulness, he smiled gently at the trainer making her colours rise, "thank you Jag, you are such a wise trainer" he told her and would have kissed her hands if it hadnt been for the pool separating them. Lugia was defeated, his whole body was frozen and aching with the thousand needles that had penetrated his flesh, his pride was destroyed by a small vaporeon. He, the most powerful pokemon of all, defeated by an untrained water dog, things just didnt work that way. His eyes oppened all of a sudden, they were glowing a bright blue colour. Suddenly he felt full of energy, a warm feeling rushed through his body and veins, heating him up and melting the ice needles still stuck into his flesh. He moved his fin like wings swiftly, pushing his whole body up at an tremendous speed. His weight managed to break through the thin coat of ice that covered the pool. The shattered ice flew in all directions, some of the sharp edged peaks managed to cut Bluemist's flesh, who gasped silently as she felt small streams of crimson blood frickled down her legs. Christian was amazed, undoubtably happy but too stunned to respond to the sudden arise of the dragon pokemon. The obedient Lugia didnt wait for his master to command him an attack, he oppened his mouth and quickly fired the five beams of light, taking Bluemist and her trainer by surprise. Bluemist stared arround herself and five beams of light penetrated the water forming a cage arround herself. She was nervous, true but the beam didnt seem to harm her in any possible way since the bars were too far way from each other. The blue pokemon emmited an acute shriek, like a dolphin's yell, as she saw the bars quickly aproaching her, she was doomed for nothing she did now could save her from the attack. She closed her eyes waiting for her doom, a feeling of fear crossed her heart, pressing it harder each time, she wasnt frozen, just defeated. The beams reached her and melted into one, hitting the vaporeon hard and exploding once more into the nuclear similarity it had done before. When the brightness of the attack had faded, everyone looked to see what had become of the vaporeon. The stone was completely destroyed like the previous one, and Bluemist was sinking slowly, fainted perhaps, or even worse. Jolt felt a lump form in his throat as he observed the pokemon's limp body sink slowly. He looked down feeling as defeated as Bluemist was feeling a while ago, wishing he had been out there in the battlefield instead of the friend that had helped him so much. Jag didnt give up, she was not only her pokemon, she was her friend, someone who had helped her more than any human did. Now it wasnt the badge on risk, it was her life and pride, "Bluemist!!! Come on, wake up girl, wake up, you can do it, Bluemist" her voice yelled at the pokemon, her body feeling a strange energy flow through it. Christian stared at the Summoner in awe, "she doesnt give up, i've never seen anyone like her, so determined" he told himself feeling a sudden fascination and respect torwards the girl. Bluemist heard the faint echo of Jag's words making an effort to penetrate the water, her eyes slowly oppened to see the blurred vision of the pool's depths. She felt a tear tickle her cheek and mix with the water adding a faint touch of salt to it, "sorry Jag, i failed you" she thought to herself.

She was about to close her eyes when a blueish glow was caught by her blurred vision. She looked up in time to see an spiritual dog standing above the tiled floor of the pool's depths. It was Voda, mistress of rivers and lakes and godess worshipped by all water pokemon, specially vaporeons. The Godess' voice echoed into Bluemist's head and mind, "Bluemist, you havent failed yet, you will have failed once you give up, not before, believe in yourself and you shall win" her voice was misterious and gastly, but so gentle and wise Bluemist had to believe in her words. The vaporeon nodded, somehow she felt it was unpolite to answer back to a godess, but she still felt the need to assure her she had understood her words. She shut her eyes tightly concentrating in gaining the necesary strenght to swim back to the surface and fight. She oppened them once more and Voda had disappeared, but somehow her body was starting to fill with an amazing amount of energy. To the other's surprise, the vaporeon had started glowing with a bright white light, similar to the light that engulfed Jolt when he shapeshifted. The ball of light quickly shaped into the dog's shape, giving her a godly appereance, making her look like a moving statue formed of diamond. The creature impulsed herself upwards at an amazing speed, the water surrounding her split quickly, leaving a trail for the creature to fly past. Bluemist leapt gracefully onto the remaining stone and stared at the white dragon who was shocked and fascinated at the same time by the vaporeon's new appereance. Bluemist concentrated all her power in a spot right in front of her once dark and humid nose. Soon after a small ball of blueish energy had started forming in front of it, rolling, twisting and spiraling to remain as round as a perfect sphere. Christian seemed troubled about the vaporeon's reaction, fascinated, true, but troubled, as if he knew what was coming, and deffinitely nothing pleasant. Bluemist concentrated all her power forward, torwards the Lugia, she ball of energy rolled nervously as it felt the kinetic energy impulsing it forward. The ball plummeted itself forward growing in size as it aproached and shaping into a five armed star. A few second before it hit Lugia, the star had become a pentagram, a magical symbol of power and protection. Christian placed both hands in his ruffled wild hair as he screamed, "oh no, its a Sacred Pentagram" his voice echoed in the fiel, terrified and nervous. The attack reached Lugia and wrapped him, the animal screamed in terror and pain as the magic drained all his energy making him faint. The attack engulfing the lugia exploded like a blueish white firework and each strand of energy disappeared into the space, vanishing. Bluemist herself observed how the glow faded from her body, returning her silky blue fur to her dark self. The dog pokemon collapsed on the stone breathing heavily, her legs too weak to sostain her body, and her mind too busy analizing the previous events. 

Once the glow had faded from the lugia it revealed a very small, pinkish creature, like a tiny jelly, floating over the surface of the water. Jag was shocked at everything that had recently happened, "oh, Christian im sorry...i swear i didnt know this would happen" she excused herself, her voice was a faint, femaleish, comforting voice. Christian smiled and shook his head, "it's all right Jag, he is a ditto, his name is Shifter" Christian explained kindly returning the ditto into a pokeball. Jag tilted her head in confussion, "but...if it was a ditto...i mean...im confused" she said scratching the back of her head in a confused and thoughtful way. The taled leader of Real City's Gym laughed, "this is Real City, the name is ironic because nothing is what it looks like" Christian's gentle voice explained as his tail moved back and forth slowly. The leader leapt off the platform gracefully and walked torwards Jag quickly, he handed her a small badge with the shape of an eye and a small eagle flying inside the eye. Jag was fascinated to see that the eagle flapped it's wings as it flew, "this is a Virtual Badge, congratulations" his maleish but sweet voice spoke. Jag nodded thankfully and shook his hand, "it was a  tough battle, it was mere luck that i won" the trainer said determined and without controling the hint of pride in her voice. Jag then focused her atention on the slythering tail behind the boy, "eerr...just a question, what exactly are you?" she asked him shyly, feeling her cheecks burn with a reddish blush. Christian looked behind himself and laughed wagging his tail even more, "oh, im just a Despe, nothing to worry about, i wont infect you with lycanthropy" he laughed moving his tail more vigorously. Jag nodded despising the remark about werewolves, one of her friends was a weewolf and he was as noble and gentle as any other creature in this world, the black tale about werewolves was just that, a legend. Christian noticed her rage, he had something of animal in himself and could sense people's emotions, "oh, sorry, didnt mean to offend you" he said, his tail fell limply behind him in shame. He paced torwards a window in the far end, "i miss the streets, i miss pokemon journeys and freedom, im a Despe not a hamster, i need to be free" Christian said with nostalgy. Jag placed a hand on Christian's shoulder causing an enraged glare from Jolt, "you can come with us if you wish" Jag offered kindly, a gentle smile drawn in her lips and her mind hoping he would accept. Christian shook his head, "no, sorry, i need to take care of the gym" Christian sobbed depresively. Jag smiled knowingly, he had reached a familiar area for her, "Chris, im a gym leader too, the Maikan Gym Leader, and while im away in a pokemon journey my cousin takes care of my gym and pokemon, you can do that too" she explained him kindly. Christian turned arround abruply, accidentally whipping Jag's leg with his tail, "you are the legendary Maikan Gym Leader? No wonder you defeated me at a pokemon battle using a water pokemon, i've heard you are nearly undefeatable" his voice was excited and his face glew with a new light, like a child when he met his idol. Jag blushed deeply and smiled at him, "erm...wel, rumours...erm...what do you say?" she snapped all of a sudden, feeling flattered but attempting to change topic. Christian looked down once more, "i...i'll think about it, Jag, i'll try to reach you if i decide i want, ok?" he said, his voice was sad and slightly frustrated, oviously his life in the gym wasnt all he wanted. Jag nodded and turned arround leaving the cat boy alone with his thoughts, hoping he decided to join them in their journey, he needed a change, and she wanted to help him. 

To be continued...


	9. The Elemental (4rth part)

With a feeling of disappointment placed heavily over her heart, Jag paced silenty across the dark corridor, guiding the rest of her team outside. They finally reached the exit of the gym and walked slowly torwards the edge of the terrace to call a taxi, since the gym was placed in the very last floor of the humongous building. As another taxi arrived to fly them torwards the floor, Jag turned arround once more, her eyes placed on the two lugia carvings on the door. Mentally she hoped the doors burst open suddenly, and a handsome, tailed leader ran out, trying to stop her from leaving and claiming his unition to the team. However this didnt happen, only the sound of a rather enraged jolteon could be heard calling for her, "Jag, come on, forget that boy and lets move on, we still have to meet Lupin" his angered voice roared at the trainer, startling her out of her train of thoughts. Jag nodded and walked torwards the taxi, entering to the back seats, she sat between Bluemist and Jolt. As the taxi flew them quickly torwards the ground, Jag noticed the angry and even saddened features in Jolt's face reflecting on the window. The woman grabbed his hand gently, but as soon as the dog felt her touch, he retired his hand roughly, "dont touch me" he said dryly without looking at her. Jag was a high tempered woman but she knew better than to fight with this pokemon, "what is wrong honey?" she asked him sweetly but her voice was sligtly drowned in tears. Jolt turned arround and stared at her angrily, "wrong? Nothign wrong, with me at least, what is wrong with you Jag? You meet a handsome leader who isnt even human and fall head over heels for him?" his voice cut the Summoner's heart like a million sword penetrating her chest. Jag felt tears acumulating in the edges of her eyes, and ready to flood down, but managed to hold them back as her tempered built up. She sat straight and stared into his eyes, her icy blue eyes flamed with rage, "excuse me? I just feel sorry for him, i know what it is like being in a gym, day after day, watching trainers come, battle and leave to continue their journey and you desire deeply you could return to that, to batteling, but you cant because it's your obligation to be there" she snapped at him angrily. Jolt calmed down for a brief moment, aparently understanding the words recently wpoken by the woman, but he rturned to his jeallows boyfriend mode, "well, why dont you feel sorry for all leaders? Why do you just feel sorry for this one?" he snapped at her expecting to receive a hard slap in his face. Instead Jag managed to control her temper, but the angry wolf expression now forming her face could have scared away Gabby the gyarados. Jag stared deep into his eyes, but this didnt sent him the warm and loving feeling he had felt when staring into thos penetrating eyes, instead he felt submission, he felt frightened and how this woman was superior than him. She shook her head and bowed desperately, "other leaders havent mentioned how they miss their training days, he did, for Selenè's sake, Jolt, he is young and vitalist, he needs freedom" she snapped at him reasoning and nearly convincing the dog about her feelings torwards the boy. However his hard head and his growing love torwards the trainer made him feel a terrible pain in his heart, it wasnt a pain easily curable by doctors, it could only be cured with time and love. Silent tears dripped down his eyes, and he looked away to keep the woman's eyes away from his weakness. Before he knew he was shapeshifting back to pokemon, his body was glowing with a bright yellowish light and he was diminishing in size. This reaction was normal to the trainer and her female companion, but the taxi driver was startled when he stared through the mirror and observed the change in the boy's body. At first he had been annoyed at the sudden light, and had looked through the window to yell at them to turn off the flashlight. However and soon as he saw the source of light, and the jolteon in the boy's place, his eyes widened in terror, "aaaaah, a werewolf, a lycanthropus, a shapeshifter!" he screamed frightened. His trembling hand's let the steering wheel and his weakenned foot fell limply over the brake pedal, causing the whole car to stop and collapse. Jag fell her body being pushed backwards as the car started flying down, the ground grew in size in front of her terrified eyes and her voice seemed to have abandoned her. She moved forwards and grabbed the man's white shirt, "for Oceano's sake, speed up or we'll all be killed" she yelled at him trying to overpower the sound of parting air. The thundering sound of breaking air was mixed with the acute and struendous horns of cars and the roars of drivers yelling at them. The man didnt seem to react, he was pale like a wall and paralized as if one of Jolt's sparks had reached him. They all closed their eyes ready to feel the pain of bones breaking, of metals penetrating their bodies and organs exploding due to pressure. But nothing like that happened, they felt a gentle thund under their bodies and oppened their eyes expecting to see ambulances, people commenting about the disgraceful accident and their own dead bodies placed bleeding and broken under the metallic remains of the flying car. However they saw a very confused and pale looking driver breathing heavily, and the large Oceanos monument right in front of them with a handsome, misterious looking man right under the great animal's head. Jag oppened the door and walked out, she smiled at the man gratefully, "thank you noble driver" she told him turning arround and leaving at a trot. The driver followed the woman's trot with his small, black eyes, he was still breathing as if he had run a mile at full speed, "i havent done anything" he suddenly told as if speaking to an invisible spirit next to him, his voice trembled in fear and his hands refused to touch the steering wheel. 

The Summoner ran torwards Lupin, who came clearer into focus as they aproached, Jolt and Bluemist following her. Lupin smiled and greeted them waiving his large, manly hand vigorously. Jag stopped in front of him and leaned over a bit, breathing heavily and placing both hands on her knees. The shapeshifter smiled at the girl, "well, Jaggy, how did it go?" he asked gently and curiously, but unable to hide the excitement in his voice. Jag smiled proudly and took a small, wooden box from her bagpack, she oppened it and revealed four different areas decorated with red cloth. The areas were marked with names printed in golden ink, "Kanto League", "Jhoto League", "Orange League" and "New Island League". Lupin saw happily that next to the Dragon Badge in New Island League was located a small, eye shapped badge with an eagle flying through it, the Virtual Badge. He smiled gently, his green eyes flashed with pleasure as he wrapped the trainer into a tight hug, "congratulations, Jag, i knew you'd do it, and who was the fantastic pokemon who defeated the leader's pokemon? I've heard it's really hard" his gentle voice asked curiously and excited. Jag smiled and pointed at the unexperienced Bluemist who blushed deeply at the interest suddenly put on her by the handsome black ninetales. Lupin leaned down and placed a hand on Bluemist's shoulder, "you really did? I am surprised but we couldnt expect less from you, my noble warrior" he told her, his voice was suddenly misterious, wise and so full of knowledge, of a knowledge she ignored, that a wave of nervous shivers ran over her spine. Lupin stood up and, for the first time in ten minutes, he noticed the spiked fur, yellow pokemon sitting in a corner, far away from the group, trying to pass inadvertised in the faint darkness of a shadow. Lupin looked at Jag and moved his eyes in the direction of the electric dog, "what's with him?" he asked curiously, but his voice didnt raise over a whisper. Jag caught a faint glimpse of the angry pokemon who mumbled something under his breath, " nay, jeallows" she answered passively, raising his voice to call the pokemon's atention. Jolt snapped his head up as his acute hearing sense caught the woman's ironic words, but he was ignored as the Summoner and the Shapeshifter continued on their conversation. Lupin stared at him for a brief moment and resumed into speaking to the woman, "jeallows? Of whom?" he asked curiously feeling grateful that he was alone and had no feelings for any woman. Jag smiled ironicly at the ridiculous scene they had made in the taxi, "Christian, the gym leader from this city, he was feeling lonely and bored of his gym and i invited him to join us..." Jag explained slowly and carefully, raising her voice in certain points so that her boyfriend could hear her words. Jolt walked forwards now rather annoyed, "a tailed jerk, that is what he is, trying to steal my girl with his appereance of innocent child, his surfer body and his sensual tail movement" Jolt snapped angrily at Lupin, making his point clear. Lupin looked at Jolt in thought, "tailed? You mean he is a Despe? Those things are noble and grateful with the people they consider friends, however they have the cunning of a fox and can be dangerous to have one as enemy, however if you befriend them, you have a helpful company for life, they enjoy freedom and hate staying for too long in the same place, specially if its a small place" Lupin explained with the knowledge and wise of a teacher. Jolt snorted angrily and turned his face to one side, like a child insisting he is right, "i dont care, he was flirting with my girl" he insisted while his voice had a hint of a whine. Lupin laughed sounly as his knowledge about species was proved again, "he wasnt, Jolt, my friend, that is the way Despes behave, he was just being friendly, wich, in my opinion, is a good sing, if he was flirting with your girl, you would know, Despes arent as direct as Shapeshifters like us, specially males, and they tend to aproach their target slowly, with small insinuations, until they are sure the final attack wont miss" Lupin explained gently. Jolt looked at him with his big, dark brown eyes and a light of understanding seemed to glitter in them. He turned to look at Jag and smiled gently, but his features returned to his tensed doubt, "Jag, swear to me by Selenè and Oceanos that you feel nothing nothing for Christian" he questioned her seriously, his canine eyebrows narrowed. Jag kneeled in front of the dog and, placing a hand under his furry chin, she placed a sweet and gentle kiss on his moist, doggy lips, "i swear Jolt, because i love you" she told him kindly and warmly. Jolt smiled and nodded, a warm happines flowed throughh his heart as his trust, previously lost, returned to him bigger than ever. He loved her, and in this last days the feelings experienced had increased his love torwards her so much he felt as if his heart would explode unable to contain more love inside it. the Summoner leap to one side as the dog's body started glowing a bright yellowish once more, and he grew in size and he changed shape until he became the handsome man he was. Jag smiled gently and lovingly at the man and laughed, Jolt stared down at himself and tilted his head to one side in confussion, "i dont reember concentrating on my human self to shapeshift" he snapped to the group as if waiting for a response. Lupin laughed softly at this last remark snapped by the jolteon, "perhaps your love and your desire torwards the girl was greater than your original shape and your concentration" Lupin reasoned, he was the brains of the group and usually had an answer for any question. 

Jag stood up and faced Lupin seriously suddenly remembering the reason why they had parted, the dragon Bahamut that attacked the city the previous night. She focused on the Shapeshifter's emerald green eyes and stare into them seriously, "Lupin, what did you find in the library about the dragon?" she asked him calmly, but Jolt could sense that small trace of fear or nerves flowing with each word and trembling in the wind. Lupin resumed his features of the serious proffesor and misterious man, "well, i cant really affirm it, but i am nearly positive that the dragon is an Elemental, and not any elemental, its a fire elemental, the most powerful" he explained and suddenly a gasp could be heard from behind. Jolt had been paying atention to the Shapeshifter's words, but the sudden gasp had called his atention. He moved his gaze to focus it on the blue dog, who was shinning brightly under the beams of sun light. Lupin cleared his voice and continued, "the problem is that Elementals dont appear from thin air, they must be created and only Witches and Wizards have the power, or better said, magic to create one" Lupin explained, his emerald green eyes shaded at the mention of witches. Jag looked at Oceanos in thought, she seemed to be expecting the statue to speak an answer to their problem. Jolt walked forward and raised a hand to make his point clear, "but even our three attacks combined couldnt defeat Bahamut, how can we defeat him?" his teenager manly voice spoke affirming his point. Lupin nodded and his eyes moved from Bluemist to Jag, both women felt uneasy under the observant gaze of the Shapeshifter. He then sighed deeply and smiled at the Summoner, "well, if our power can't defeat him, a bigger power will" he said giving the woman a knowing smile. 

From the heigths of his gym, Christian observed the motion going on the street below his feet. His tail moved lazily from side to side in boredom, and he had leaned over the window placing his head over both hands. He sighed profoundly and stared at the antique statue of Lugia wich seemed to be roaring at the people who passed by. He could see the tiny dots that were people, and desired to be with them, to hide between a crowd and stop surprising ocassional challengers with his tail. He was proud of his tail and by no means he would cut it off, but he hated it when trainers commented on his beloved special feature, specially since one of the trainers had told him that animals couldnt train animals. He wasnt an animal, he was a Despe, the same as Jag was human and he realized one of her friends was a Shapeshifter, there was nothing wrong with that, they were creatures with feelings. However humans tend to be stupid and never realize that the same pokemon they train have feelings, and the same leaders they battle also have feelings, just because he had a tail didnt mean he didnt have feelings. This directed him to another train of thought, Jaguar seemed to have a deep connection with her pokemon, she seemed to understand her vaporeon, and she didnt freak off at the vision of his tail. A smile appeared in his fleshy, pinkish lips as he visualized the woman's fascinated face at the vision of his tail, she would stare at it, but not like something bad and freaky, but as some special feature, something rare but fascinating, surprising but still wonderful. This directed him again into the memory of her proposal, "oh Jaguar, what should i do? Should i follow you into your journey or hide inside this gym from humanity?" the young man questioned himself, his tail still moving back and forth lazily, wobbling like jelly. His eyes caught something walking to the terrace, a young woman dressed in black robes. He squinted his eyes to catch a better glimpse as the woman mounted on a broomstick and kicked the floor, causing the elevation of the aparently inhert object. He emmited a faint, humming sound as the broomstick disappeared into the long lines of cars, "hummm... i wonder what is Rinoa up to now" he mentioned to himself raising his tail wich curved into an upside down U shape. Christian was by nature a friendly creature, but the mistery of this woman and the strange comings and goings had developed a certain distrust torwards her. She was never seen with people and had decided to be loneliness' friend, and strange lights could be caught coming from her sealed room. The reason of her being a Witch had also developed in him this strange unability to trust her.

The party walked out of the city and as soon as they were out of the boundaries of the strange place, they took a last glance at the magnificent place, "well, i must add it was fun, i felt as if we were living into star Wars' world" the Summoner mentioned sighing faintly. Jolt narrowed his eyes as he stared at the traffic of flying cars speeding across the city, "i felt sick traveling in those taxis, i wouldnt return here even if i was payed with gold" he moaned displeased. The group laughed lively, they were happy, they had just taken another step in the journey, and Jag was excited for she was a badge closer into challenging the Master of New Island. Lupin looked at her with knowing eyes as he acomodated his tounge for speech, "wich is our next stop Jag?" he asked curiously but also to push her into looking at the map. The trainer nodded and took out the map, she examined the confusing and complicated lines and dots drawn in it and sighed. She had found the next gym, and it wasnt located in a place they will enjoy, "well, next stop is Ice Peak Town located in Monte Nevado, the tallest mountain of New Island" she said with a hind of desperation in her voice. Jag had a faint memmory of a time they had ended up accidentally in Monte Nevado, and Jolt had nearly been killed there by a pack of houndoom. By Jolt's reaction to the name of the mountain, Jag easily knew that Jolt remembered that situation as well, and feared Monte Nevado as much as he feared packs of wild houndooms. Lupin stared at the both pasively, "well, i recomend we put some ground behind, we still have time" he told them in his gentle and misterious voice. Going to Monte Nevado wasnt a problem to him, he had been there many times before during his numerous canine travels, and he knew the secrets this mountain hid. The party paced at a normal speed, while the sun hid behind the mountains, retiring to her daily sleep and allowing the moon to rise and bless their path. Jolt and Lupin walked front talking excitedly about Jag's previous battle and the misterious events that had ocurred with Bluemist. The Shapeshifter seemed interested in the water dog's reaction to the Lugia's attack, and he shot her stray glances from time to time. Bluemist paced next to her trainer in silence, she was lost in her train of thoughts. Many strange things had been happening to her and this was bothering her mind like a buzzing fly who decides to stay next to your ear. The two strange attacks developed in less than twenty four hours, and the realization that both of them had ocurred while in her pressence. Also the Summoner's reading on Amazon Warriors and how she had mentioned their power was something supernatural but also dangerous. Jag was behind the boys reading the map, she was entertained on following the lines and studying the different obstacles they might encounter. She knew they would have to cross another fragment of forest and there was a lake a few kilometres away from there. From the lake they would have to penetrate the fearsome "Niebla Forest" and directly walk torwards Monte Nevado. The hiking promised to be hard and dangerous, but if she wanted the badge she had to take some risks. 

She removed her eyes from the map sighing, moving and reading made her feel dizzy and eventually, if she forced it much, vomit, and that wasnt a pleasant feeling. Her eyes accidentally landed in the back of the man she loved, man and pokemon, Jolt was sexy in both shapes, at least to the Summoner's taste. She stared at him, so human and friendly, so cool looing but gentle like a puppy, puppy, that was a sweet name she usually called him. He was free, he had always been free, even after he was captured by one of her pokeballs, he despised, hated or even feared pokeballs, "pokeball" she suddenly thought to herself. She reached down to her pokebelt and taunted until she localized the small, olive sized sphere that she recognized, due to it's position, as Jolt's. She picked it up and pressed the small, white button to increase it's size, she observed it carefully and turned it arround several times, slowly, moving her fingers gracefully, just to examin every inch of it. Jolt heard the characteristical, metallic and nearly electronical sound of a pokeball's growth. He turned arround curiously and saw his beloved girlfriend fidgetting with a pokeball. He didnt bother himself much with thinking about the pokeball but his keen sight caught something carved on the reddish part of the pokeball, right over the small, white, round button. This vision made his heart beat at triple rate and run to his throat, he felt the continuous beating of the muscle in his throat. The colour drained from his skin at the visualization of the fearsome pokeball, and he looked much paler than usual. He felt a wave of daze run throught his body, and for a second he felt he was going to collapse any second soon. His eyes had widdened in terror and a gust of frozen wind blew across his stomach, freezing every single inch of it, and traveling up to the rest of his body. The marking his keen sight caught was a lightning shapped carving wich told the trainer that the pokemon was an electric type. A shadow of a jolteon seemed to be located faintly behind the lightning shapped marking, trotting speedifully as the pokeball rolled. It was his pokeball, the electronic machine he hated and feared so much, and Jag, the woman he loved was staring at it as if thinking about the posibility of locking him inside it, and Jolt knew he could do nothing to the atomic power of a pokeball. A voice pulled him away from his train of thoughts, and only then he realized he was covered in a cold sweat, "well, what do you think, Jolt?" Lupin asked him interestedly. Jolt shook his head and looked at the Shapeshifter, his face still crossed with the fear he had felt, "eeeeer...yes, sounds good" he said stuttering just to apparent that he had been listening. Lupin noticed the frightened features in his friend's face and immediatly knew, due to his answer, that he hadnt been listening, "Jolt, is something bothering you? You look as if a ghost had appeared to you" Lupin reasoned with his amazing intelligence and observating abilities. Jolt looked at Luping fighting over mentioning this to him or leaving his thoughts to himself, perhaps he knew what to do, but perhaps it was all a mistake. Jolt was about to speak when a dark shadow leapt in front of them, standing on their path in a challenging way.

It was the shadow of a woman, her hair seemed to be long and her body was covered in black robes wich gave her a tetric and misterious appereance. Lupin's lips curled and a deep growl escaped his lips at the vision of this woman, the woman just directed him a proud smile, "calm down, Shapeshifter, i'll do nothing to you if you stay still" she tempted him to attack with her words, but the shock crossing the wolf's body was enough to calm him down a minute. The woman focused her eyes on Jag, "so, you are the trainer that has tried to destroy my Elemental, am i right?" she spoke in an ironic voice. Jag felt a wave of fear mixed with rage crossing her body, it was cold against heat and heat won the battle, "you are the Witch? You..." she screamed angrily as she plunged forward clenching her fist and ready to price the Witch's actions with a very painful punch on the nose. Jolt grabbed her from the waist and held her as firmly as he could, "calm down Jag, you wont solve anything by stamping her nose inside her skull" Jolt reasoned sreaming to make himself heard by the enraged woman. Jag calmed down a bit and stood straight, her tension was still placed on her arms, and her muscles, already hard, were now harder than steel. The Witch looked at the Summoner proudly, "well, you have tried to defeat him once, and now you'll pay for your insolence" the Witch snarled oppening the box she was carrying on her arms. A large igniting flame scaped the box burning hot, it grew taking shaped in front of the woman until it was twice as high as a charizard, the wing span was twice or even three times bigger than Lugia's. The Witch smiled proudly, "meet Bahamut" she snapped at them, her voice rising to a deep, evil voice full of power. Jolt and Lupin both growled deeply as the fire faded revealing the pitch black figure of a horned dragon, they prepared their bodies for the shapeshifting but stopped abruptly. Jag walked forward and stared at the dragon, she directed Jolt a stray glance, "leave this to me, it is my battle" she spoke determined talking a bit too loud and being heard by the hiding Witch. The ginger haired woman looked from behind the dragon, she was confused but that ironic and devilish smile was still placed on her lips, "you? And how will you do that, simple human?" she asked her holding back a laughter. The Summone smiled knowingly and even proudly, "like this" she told her as determination flowed with her voice reaching the startled pokemon's ears. 

Jag concentrated placing both hands around the Summoner's Stone, the previously inhert and innocent object started glowing a bright blueish light as her energies transfered into it. the Witch's face was horror striked since she knew a human couldn's make a Summoner's Stone glow with the power of summoning, she realized that this simply human was a powerful Summoner able to destroy her. She stared at the obedient dragon and punched him on his scaled body to attract his atention, "Bahamut, do something, dont let her summon" she yelled in a high pitched voice as she saw her creatures doom near in case the Summoner was able to call a powerful God to aid her. Bahamut roared ferociously wich caused Jolt to clench his fists and attempt to run torwards the enormous creature. Lupin grabbed him as he tried to protect his couple from a deadly blow. The Elemental dragon flapped his wings a single time, but this single time was enough to lift a wave of dark matter wich traveled torwards the girl. The strange wave was of a very faint colour, nearly imperceptible, but it's energy was powerful, dark and evil. The light in the stone flickered several times and it started to fade, slowly, but the energy in the powerful object was starting to disapear. Jag shut her eyes tightly as she concentrated all her energy into the crystal, she pulsated all her summoning power into the comunication object. A drop of sweat tickled her forehead as it ran down her pale skin as a pove of the large amount of energy being canalized by her hands into the object. She felt the pressure of the enrgy forming on a secret and invisible area in her stomach, and flowing torwards her hands, filling her arms and making them feel numb but strong. The Summoner started feeling tired, her breathing increased considerably and the magic pressed every inch of her body, every cell, making her feel weak. The crystal started glowing brighter than ever as the dragon kept trying to counter the summoning, it wasnt shining with it's characteristical blueish white light, it glittered a silvery white like the beams falling from the moon. To everyone's surprise, the light grew and now one couldn't see the source, just a small star shining brightly on Jag's chest. The light increased in size, engulfing the exhausted Summoner into a blessed sphere of light. Jolt stared in surprise but a current of frozen fear traveled through his blood and feeding his heart to increase his heart beat rate, "JAGUAR!" his manly voice echoed hysterically as he attempted to reach her. He was stopped by the musculous Shapeshifter, "Jolt, stop you suicide, you cant do anything" Lupin's voice yelled roughtly while all Jolt could do was throw his weight forward and hopelessly try o reach the woman with his hand. The glow pulsated for a few seconds, a trace of terror and fear crossed the Witch's face, writting it's name with pale ink on her features. 

The glow faded slowly revealing the slim figure of a young woman. When the light had vanished everyone could see Jag, but she didnt look the same as before she was engulfed by the light. Her messy, reddish brown hair was tied in a high ponytail, and the strands of silky, shiny hair fell like the water from a fountain, decorating her head like a valley of life. The wind played with this dark and silky water, dancing with it in a dance of spring, the moon caressed it kindly, reflecting silvery glitters back to the skies. Two strands of hair fell tidily over the sides of her forehead giving her a much more mature appereance and breaking the monotony of the wild hair. Her lips were coloured in a bright, purpelish pink colour wich shined under the light of the still glowing crystal, becoming delicate like crystal and smooth like silk. She was dressed in a white, long dress, the upper part was tightly wrapped arround her body but the skirt fell losely covering her slender legs. A cloack covered her shoulders, the cloack wrapped arround her like a shirt, and was tied right under her chest, but it fell, moving backwards and dancing with the winds in a gentle, rippling motion. The dress was white but it reflected the silver beams emmited by Selenè as she blessed the Summoner with her infinite magic and power. The crystal floated gently, still glowing as bright as a star, focusing all magic and waiting to obey the orders. It didnt touch her chest, instead it flew gently as if it had lost all notion of gravity, defying the force and working by own will.

The Witch emmited a high pitched scream, short and faint, signaling her terror, "Mesena" her voice whispered faintly and with trouble as something seemed to be pressing her vocal chords. Jag took a stp front feeling the moist grass under her naked feet, she felt like in a dream and somehow a memory came to her, she had been here before, dressed like that and feeling the cool, dew covered grass under her smooth feet. She moved her arms in a zigzagging motion, one up and one down, her mind still busy in concentrating her purpose to the crystal as she had it clear. She raised an arm to the sky, her hand extended as a small sphere of energy glew brightly on her palm, pulsating, expectantly waiting to deliver it's message like a neuroconector. The Summoner's eyes stared at the sky expectantly, penetrating the realms of magic, "i summon you, Lord of the Seas, OCEANOS!" her voice nearly screamed yet determination flowed with each word, her heard deeply desiring that the greatest of all Gods arrived to defeat Bahamut. The ginger haired woman stared at the Summoner with her large, honey eyes, she wanted to scream, to stop it, she had heard about Oceanos and was as fearsome as Bahamut himself, but her voice had abandoned her. The pulsating star on the woman's hand glowed brighter and small, thin beams of light escaped it like the silky thread of a spider web. The sphere of light exploded like a supernova, and a wave of bluesh light expanded over the fascinated group lighting the forest with an icy, purifying light. It started raining glitter of light and magic, small stars falling from the sky glowing on their way down, like fairie powder fallen from the vigorous flapping of a fairie's wings. Jolt, to whom exhaustion had made him collapse on the floor, stood up observing fascinated the rain of magic falling over him. He extended his hand letting some of the glittering rain acumulate on the palm of his manly hand. He observed it fascinated as the strange drops of magic shone with an inner light, with a life unknown to others, and his gaze moved to the Summoner. The electric dog stared fascinated at the woman, she was breathtaking, gorgeous to the most, lovely, and prettier than he had ever see her.

In the depths of the ocean, hidden to the unwanted looks of humans, layed a creature, resting peacefully in a bed of kelp and smooth sand. The creatures eyes snapped open, glowing a bright, deep blue in a demonstration of it's psychical powers. The dragon looked up at the far away surface of the sea, he had heard a call and instantly knew he was being called for battle, "well, after so many years a Summoner has gained the ability to summon me" a deep, manly voice echoed in the realms between reality and dream. The great creature expanded his large fin like wings, and pushing them vigorously to the oceanic depths he impulsed his large, heavy body upwards, raising a cloud of dust wich floated lazily in the dark abyss. He started floating torwards the surface, slowly, gently, still letting his body flow with the previous impulse. His wings expanded to it's biggest wingspan. Moving both wings in unision, he pushed his whole body into a spinning motion. He spiraled in the water creating a twister of fluid arround him, and moving his wings down, he started swimming upwards at a dazzing speed and motion. The surface of the moon washed water exploded as a large whirlpool emerged from it. the whirpool stopped abruptly with a single smach from the dragon's wings, dripping in large drops wich collapsed against the surface of the water, melting with it once more. The silvery rays of the moon washed the creature's feathers wich glittered with a pure silvery white colour, glittering with the sacred colour of Gods and Godesses. The large dragon flew at an amazing speed traveling faster than the wind, faster than the lightning, moving with his mind, with the psychical powers that characterized him. A large shadow flew over the forest calling everyone's atention, a feeling of calm and peace filled their hearts as the Lord of the Seas landed with the speed of a falcon, stretching his wings in the last minute to avoid the deadly collapse. Jag stared at her summon and smiled proudly and gently, "Oceanos" her voice whispered nearly breathless due to surprise, but a warm feeling of happiness heated her body. Oceanos was large than the Lugia ditto batteled in the gym, his wingspan was shorter than Bahamut's only by a few inches and his height was the dragon's height. 

Rinoa shook wildly as fear engulfed her, tales told about Oceanos mentioned how this one was the supreme God, stronger than any roaming through the world. She took a few steps backwards and pointed at the large, purifying dragon, "Bahamut, destroy him so the next tale they'll hear is how an elemental destroyed the most powerful God in the world" her voice yelled, rought, mean and without any trace of feeling except hatred in it. Bahamut roared and stood up as tall as he was speaking to the skies, "as you wish, Rin" his thundering voice yelled obediently as he oppened his mouth as wide as could be. A ball of fire ignited in his throat, the black flesh became red as the fireball aproached the fanged oppening, ready to destroy the powerful God. A large flame escaped his mouth, it spiraled and twisted painfully as it's core glowed a bright yellowish white colour. Oceanos stared at the flame a few seconds and with the speed of a jolteon his body was flying over Bahamut's head, "Rinoa, you are not evil, it's the evil that created Bahamut wich is consuming you, you must stop this" Oceanos' wise voice echoed in the valley penetrating the Witch's ears. Rinoa looked up at the dragon, her honey eyes glittered all of a sudden, moist, her mind debating between locking her creation and forget about him or destroy Oceanos and becoming a legend. The dark area of her heart took control of the noble Witch, "Bahamut, kill him" her cruel voice echoed in the forest, scaring a few birds wich flapped away for safety. 

Bahamut roared ferociously, the moon reflected on his black scales as he moved swiftly in search for the white dragon. His tail whipped quickly breaking the sound barrier with the speed, his aim directed torwards the great white dragon as his attack was created against him. Oceanos looked behind in time to see the black blurr of something thin aproaching him, he didnt have time to think what it was as he felt the stinging pain of a whip cutting his holy flesh. Oceanos was thrown a few metres away, his whole body smashed against a tree breaking it, his bones felt sore and bruised as his whole body collapsed feeling in pain. Accidentally the tip of Bahamut's tail had made contact with the box's cover where he was sealed in when Rinoa thought it was neccesary. The cover flew and landed against a sharp edged rock breaking in half, the fissure separating the red triangle in two pieces. Rinoa was taken by surprise and fell on the floor as she attempted to protect herself and the small box. The black dragon emmited a ferocious roar and turned his cold, yellow eyes to the Witch that had created him. Rinoa stared up at him, suddenly feeling extremely frightened, the power, the determination and the coldness that had frozen her heart had left her as soon as the box was broken. Her lips trembled as she attempted to speak, "Ba...Bahamut, to Oceanos...you have to...attack...Oceanos" she spoke, her voice was hight pitched but faint, nearly a whisper, vanished due to fear. Bahamut didnt back away, he stood in front of the shaking woman as tall as his legs permitted him too, an evil and cruel smile drawn in his lips and his sharp teeth showing dangerously. Jag observed terrified how the dragon she had summoned was defeated with some ease, but she saw surprised that the black dragon didnt obey his creator. She ran torwards the terrified teenager and placed both arms around her in a comforting hug, "Rinoa, calm down, it will all be fine" she told her gently and kindly. Even after the Witch had tried to kill her, Jag knew that she wasnt evil, her heart had been wrapped by a dark veil, but now that it was freed, the Summoner could see she was a noble and trustworthy Witch.

Her eyes changed from soft to hard as they traveled to the dragon, she stared in anger at the dangerous creature as she understood, for the first time, that he didnt act under the Witch's command, but under own will, "you, why dont you just leave us alone?" she yelled at him coldly. Bahamut emited a roaring laughter as his eyes pierced the woman's icy blue eyes, "you are brave, but that wont be enought to save you" he claimed, his voice increasing in volume as he breathed deeply, getting ready to release another fire attack. The dragon rared deeply and released his powerful attack at the two women. Jag and Rinoa tried to lower themselves in a hopeless attempt to cover from the deadly attack, their eyes shut tightly as they got ready to receive the painful feeling of fire burning their skins and bodies, roasting their organs and giving them a slow and painful death. But instead, both of them felt a wild gust of cool wind blowing past them, Jag oppened an eye in time to catch a glimpse of a large, white creature covered in a bubble batteling the dragon. She looked torwards the broken tree and saw the disheartening vision of Oceanos laying still with the tree leaning over his bruised body, but another quick look at the animal revealed the familiar and strange similarities to the God of Seas. Jag felt a wave of happines flow though her body as she realized who this dragon was. With the speed of lightning she turned arround and saw a familiar tailed figure standing proudly in the faint shadows of the forest. 

Jag smiled gently but didnt move an inch from her spot, "Christian" she whispered feeling a wave of pleasure fill her as the boy emerged from the shadows revealing his handsome face and figure. Christian smiled at the woman but his gaze was swift and barely noticed her different appereance, "Shifter, now aeroblast" his maleish voice echoed to the dragon, guiding him into attacking the deadly creature. Jolt's eyebrows narrowed in disgust at the sudden appereance of the Despe, he felt a wave of jeallowsy burning him inside, slowly consuming him. Lupin shook his head and continued in observing the battle from their current position without moving an inch, this was a battle between Summoner and Witch and intruding wasnt correct. 

Oceanos oppened an eye in time to see another like him batteling the evil dragon, "Silver?" his voice spoke weakly, painfully, but his spirit was ressurecting at the thought of his loved one. Shifter spinned several times avoiding the dragon's continuous attacks, revealing his blue feathered stomach, "no, that isnt Silver" Oceanos said desperately feeling his previous happines vanish from him. He looked at the Summoner with saddened eyes, "i failed you, my Summoner, but you cant give up, can you?" he mentioned as he realized she was trying to find clues that would help her defeat Bahamut. He looked at the much weaker Lugia batteling to defeat the inmense power of the dragon, most of the time evading his deadly attacks, and he understood, the Lugia didnt give up being unreal, he, Oceanos, wouldnt give up easily. His body hurted but his determination healed his sould, he was strong, powerful and noble, and he wasnt going to give up. Slowly he felt his body standing up, his strenght returning to him, his wounds healing as his vitalist spirit returned. His voice echoed in a might roar, a roar that was as gentle and delicate as an elf's singing. He flapped his wings impulsing his body upwards and flew torwards the dragon attacking it ferociously with his supreme attack, Holy Beam. This beam was like an aeroblast, but the five arms were already fussed into a thick colum of light, and it's power was inmensely superior. 

Jag stared with a smile on her lips at her God batteling once more, flying with the agility mentioned in tales, and fighting with the courage of a warrior, the warrior he was. Ignoring the battle for a brief moment she turned her face to the witch, she was pale and frightened, and surprise was written in her face as she seemed to realize that her priorities were wrong. The Summoner placed a hand on her shoulder, "Rinoa, it's all right, but to our safety tell me, why did you create him?" she asked kindly, her voice was soft and gentle, like an elfic princess' voice, noble and friendly. Rinoa looked at her, her eyes were watery and she was about to break down crying in any moment, "well, i have always been quiet lonely, specially since my grandma, who cared for me, well...i decided creating an Elemental could be good, he could be my friend, but my ambitions were greater than my common sense, and i created a fire Elemental, powerful but hard to control...Elementals are not bad, this one is bad because it fed on dark magic and cruelty" her voice reassoned, it was faint and her words were stopped by an occasional sob. The Summoner stared at her thoughtfully, her gaze wasnt placed on the Witch, it moved arround analizing the events and the posibilities, "Rinoa, when did he stop obeying you?" Jag asked casually but mostly curiously as her eyes landed on the broken box. Rinoa sobbed a couple of times and looked down at the box, hugging it lovingly as if she expected Bahamut to return to her side, "well, when his tail whipped me accidentally and it broke..." she started but a new train of thoughts stole the words from her mouth. Both women looked at each other, their eyes were wide in realization, "the box" their voices mixed and tangled, dancing with each other as their words were spoken in unision. 

Jag ran torwards the oposite side of the broken box, she wanted to appart Bahamut from it to give Rinoa a chance to recover it and once more gaint the dragon's control. Her eyes looked up at the dragon now surrounded by the two white flying creatures, "hey Bahamut, if you are so brave, why dont you squish me?" her voice yelled at him, bravery could be sensed flowing with the words but hope was the main note forming the music. Bahamut stared down at the Summoner and roared angrily, "you dare to challenge my power, Summoner? You shall be destroyed" his cruel, cold and thundering voice roared down at her angrily, he aproached her getting ready to enjoy the feeling of killing a human. Rinoa crawled torwards the box, her eyes placed on the two pieces mentally reuniting them, her heart beating as fast as it could but her mind cool knowing that the life of a Summoner depended on her triumph. She reached the box and grabbed both pieces placing the hollow part on the floor next to her. She stood up with both parts on her hands, ready to be united and like that, trap the dragon into a cage to never be free. Her eyes stared at the familiar creature, her heart feeling lied to as she thought she knew him, "Bahamut..." her voice yelled at the dragon as she planned on getting a delicious revenge. The black dragon turned his head to look at the woman, and his eyes nearly fell off his head as they oppened wide at the vision of the controling fire symbol. Rinoa placed both parts together smiling proudly at the dragon's shaking head, "return" she snapped seeing a line of red line uniting both areas with an unbreakable magic glue. The dragon roared ferociously but a hint of fear could be heard in his thundering voice as his whole body was absorved into the box becoming nothing but a mass of pulsating reddish and yellowish, flaming light. The Witch placed the cover on the box taking the golden chord that served her as a belt. she wrapped it arround the dragon's box, closing it tightly so it would never be oppened, "there, you wont hurt anyone else, any more" she said feeling the sweet taste of revenge in her mouth and spirit. The Summoner walked torwards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Surprised, the Witch turned arround to stare at the woman with a surprised look drawn on her face. Jag smiled gently, "you did the right thing, now we have to get rid of that box, hide it in the depths of Cyma so it can never be found" Jag exclaimed a tone of superiority, of strength escaping her mouth. Rinoa nodded affirmatively, "yes but where can we hide it? all arround us is a layer of soil and large boulders underneath" she explained coherently as her eyes scanned the area. Oceanos landed gently on the soft ground and stared with large, brown eyes at the Witch, "i'll carry it to the abyss of  Eanay and hide it under the stones" his gentle voice echoed in the forest explaining his purpose. Rinoa looked up at the dragon, "Eanay?" her voice asked questioning as she tried to remember the source of this familiar name. The knowledable Lupin walked forwards responding to her question, "Eanay is the deepest ocean of Cyma, legends always mentioned how Oceanos lived in the depths of the Eanay Trench, now we know this is true" his maleish voice explained kindly letting aside the differences between Witches and Shapeshifters. Oceanos nodded gently looking at both, Shapeshifter and Witch with a calid look in his eyes, "well, Rinoa, give me the box" he commanded her severely but still kindly and softly. Rinoa gave the white dragon the small box, his large fangs grabbed it gently, frightened it my break and release the evil contained inside. His large wings impulsed him torwards the skies, and, with a last glance at the Summoner, he left in the direction of the East, torwards Eanay, "farewell my friends from the breeds of Cyma, rely on your hearts and strength your souls" his voice echoed as a wise advice to the group.

Jag stared at the dark skies long after the Lord of the Seas had vanished, her eyes piercing through the dark veil of silk, spotted with purpurine wich glittered brightly like a night dress in a party saloon. Christian walked torwards her, his tail waving gently behind him as he walked, "Jaguar? Are you all right?" he asked the woman kindly but slightly worried about her. Jag turned around reacting to the sound of his voice, her icy blue eyes pierced into the Despe's bright blue ones and a smile was directed torwards him, "oh, hi Christian, thanks for helping us before" she told him kindly and gently. Christian took a startled step back as the woman came into vision, his tail stopped waiving back and forth as it suddenly stopped, paralized as if frozen. His eyes oppened wide as the ran across the girl's body, examining every inch of her figure, his jaw dropped as he attempted to say "wow" but his voice had faced. His fascination was great as he saw the trainer with a new light, with the eyes of a man, "wow...you look like an elfic princess" his voice spoke no more audible than a whisper and stuttering nervously. Jag felt her cheeks burn with a deep blush at the comment of the Despe, but she ignored it as soon as she caught a glimpse of the enraged jolteon crowching on the floor, "thank you, Christian, have you come to stay?" she asked him kindly appearing as formal as she had been taught by her family. Christian nodded slowly still fascinated by the beauty of the woman, his tail had started to move once more but this time it was a nervous zigzagging motion. Jolt stared at the couple enraged, his skin was burning with anger as he dug his nails deep into the soil, "is he flirting with her?" he nearly yelled at Lupin, his voice wasnt angry, it was furious. Lupin sighed deeply directing his emerald eyes to the skies, "no, he is just nervous" he responded passively as he stared distractedly at a small white flower similar to an edelwise that hanged from a tree next to him. Jag nodded trying to look away from Christian, her privacy felt intiidated by the penetrating gaze of the man, "erm...and what did you do with the gym?" she asked kindly but her voice trembled in a sing that she was nervous. Christian placed both hands on her hips and smiled proudly, "i just gave it up forever, i was too tired of living into that 99th floor, needed a rest, so i just talked with the managers and they told me i could go" he explained, his voice was proud and excited, like that of a boy who has finally defeated a very complicated game and explains his works with it. Jag looked up once more and nodded smiling, "im glad, Christian, you really needed a rest" she spoke kindly and turned arround to look for the Witch.

She walked torwards her, she was pale and frightened, and her whole body shook nervously, "Rinoa?" Jag asked cautiously staring at the girl. The Witch looked up, her eyes wide with fear, but a pleased smile could be seen playing on her lips, "hi Jag, erm...just wanted to tell you that i was the one who stopped the car, i used my telekinesis abilities to steer it and safely land it on the ground" she spoke kindly and even a hint of pride could be sensed, but she was still frightened over the previous events. Jag stared dumbfounded, she couldnt believe the same person who had tried to destroy her had saved her life, "why?" she asked surprised. Rinoa emmited a faint sob as she looked down slightly embarrased, "because i didnt consider it fair that inocent people died, because i wasnt under the command of evil" she explained between ocassional sobs. Jag smiled gently and wrapped her arms arround her in a comforting hug, "ther, there, you can stay with us if you wish" she told her with a smile on her lips. Rinoa looked up surprised, a few tears still made their way down her cheeks but a flashing light of happiness iradiated from her body, "really? I wont be any problem for you?" she asked, her voice was slightly high pitched and disbelieving. Jag shook her head, "of course not, all of us have gone through similar experiences, we enjoy company, specially from those who have something in common with us, and by the way, it'll be nice to have another woman to speak to" the Summoner explained winking an eye. Bluemist yelled a displeased "hey" as her ear caught the words spoken, but this cause a wave of laughter spread through the group in roaring unision. 

Jag guided the Witch torwards the group in an attempt to introduce each of the members to the newcomer, "this is Jolt, my boyfriend, he might seem like the baddie but he is as sweet as a kitten" Jag explained pointing at a flattered Jolt. Christian walked torwards him with a curious look in his face, "Jolt? What have you got? Jolteon complex? Actually, you look a lot like a jolteon" he mentioned scratching his head. The frustrated pokemon felt the energy building up in his body and accidentally released a charge of electric energy being unable to control it. Christian leapt off the way with the agility of a cat, "wow, chill, Jolt, didnt mean to insult you, actually i think you are very cool" he mentioned staring still surprised at the human able to release an electric attack. Jag giggled softly, "Jolt is naturally a pokemon, but he got the wish of becoming a human for me, let the guys find that out themselves" she explained in a whisper walking torwards Lupin. Rinoa laughed at the eletric pokemon's embarrased face and the Despe's surprise features while they tried to entablish a conversation. Jag pointed at the Shapeshifter, "this is Lupin Kyre, he is a Shapeshifter but he is noble and friendly like a knight" Jag explained managing to colour the Shapeshifter's cheeks a shade of pinkish. The black ninetales kissed the Witch's hand gently managing to create a wave of giggles escaping her mouth, "pleased to meet you my lady" he said calmly and friendly. Continuously Jag pointed at the blue dog sittng on the floor, "this is Bluemist, our vaporeon, she is a great pokemon and very friendly, you'll like her" she explained kindly winking at eye at the vaporeon. Jag stopped in front of Christian  and smiled gently, "and this is Christian, our newest addition, he is a Despe but let him tell you his story" she mentioned. Rinoa and Christian looked at each other for a brief moment and suddenly she smiled kindly, "you are my neighbourg, arent you?" she asked him kindly receiving a gentle nod for a response. The Summoner smiled pleased observing the two different creatures trying to know each other better, "so close yet so far, i'll never understand people" she whispered to herself calmly and resuming into introducing herself. She placed a hand on her chest and smiled, "and i am Jaguar Moonfroze, Summoner and..." she explained but as cut off abruptly by the high pitched and fascinated screams of the girl. She leapt up and down, "you are Jaguar Moonfroze? Heir to the throne of Pozivnad? My grandmothe told me stories about the Summoners, she told me about the Moonfroze, Sunce and Mesena Moonfroze, king and queen of Pozivnad, im fascinated, finally i met a true Summoner, your ancestor, Mesena was the only person able to summon Oceanos" she explained, a new fragment of the Summoner's history. Jag stared at her in disbeliefe, "me? Heir to he throne of Pozivnad? But it doesnt exist any longer" she explained apparently calmly but a hint of nerves tricked her gentle voice. Rinoa shook her head, "it is still alive, lost somewhere and waiting for the Chosen One, you are that Chosen One, we will find your country and you will rule it like the princess you are" Rinoa explained excitedly. Jag stared in disbeliefe, of course, this whole story about heirs, queen, kings and pricesses was fascinating but she couldnt rely on a legend. Nobody knew anything about Pozivnad since thousands of years ago, it was more lost than Atlantida, who knew if it's ruins still existed. 

Jag smiled gently and pointed to the East, "lets continue our journey, to Monte Nevado" she nearly yelled, and the rest responded in a chorus. Rinoa was fascinated, people had accepted her with kindness, and a feeling inside her told her that she would never be alone any more. The Witch directed her gaze to the stars who spoke their silent speech, "thank you, Grandma" she whispered gently as she deeply hoped that her grandmother could heard her words and see her now.

The group paced vigorously, a new strength formed in them, sue they had their differences but this were put appart as they realized that friendship was something people had to find, not create, and no matter wich specie you were, a true friend, Summoner, Despe, Shapeshifter or Witch, will always be there when needed.

End of episode, to be continued...


	10. The Amazon Warrior (1st Part)

The golden face of Fira, the venerable sun godess, appeared pale and silently on the crest of the eastern mountains transforming the penetrating night darkness into a violaceous veil that covered New Island. The marauders of the night sneaked across the thick, leafy bushes hiding from the calid and revealing light belonging to the day, hissing when they needed to let the golden rays caress their bodies. The small reptiles slythered out of their cool burrows under the roof of inhert rocks to heat their cold blooded bodies with the first light of day to hunt their lunch later on. The loud flapping of quick wings cut through the already warm and pleasant morning as a flock of hunting pidgeots flew over the forest and valleys in search of a prey. A few wings decided to fly free leaving the bodies that grew them and floating across the skies with a gentle summer breeze. A large brown feather floated graciously spiraling on it's way to the grass covered forest covering a very minuscule area of Cyma. The feather landed, light and gentle, on a young female's face tickeling her cheek and nose with its thin fibres. A very displeased and faint moan escaped the woman's fleshy and pinkish lips, "aww, crap, buzz of Tormenta" her still sleepy but apparently melodic voice commented turning arround and pushing an invisible creature from her side. A large bird oppened her observant, deep brown eyes moving her gaze torwards them woman, "waking up early in the morning sure makes her feel awful" the female's singing voice commented to herself. She ordered her wings a bit wraping her body and placed her head under the enormous, brown feathers to block the annoying morning sun. Not many minutes had passed before the deep and screechy sound of a spearow echoed in the living realms of the green, leafy forest. Tormenta poked her head out startled and stared up, her keen sight efforting to look through the ceiling of brilliant leaves in search of the pokemon that had abruptly darkenned her dreams with such a horrible voice. She oppened her wings exhibiting an enormous wingspan, "you slave of annoyance, you should be ashamed to sing with such a horrible voice in front of a bird, go disturb other creatures of the forest and let a few travelers rest" her melodic voice yelled without loosing the tone a single time even when her chords tangled with rage. A large, fluffy pillow ended up smashing against Tormenta's powerful beak shutting her up, "Tormenta, shut the fuck up, its too early" a powerful but melodic voice moaned sleepily. Tormenta shook her head surprised and stared at her trainer sinking deeper in the sleeping sacs oviously attempting to get rid of the sun rays tha sneaked past the ceiling of leaves. The large prey bird simply huffed and layed down again in a hopeless trial to return to dreamland.

The morning passed by slowly, the forest life had completely awaken now and the creatures had returned to their usual actions without bothering on the travelers. The woman's icy blue eyes flickered open, squinting a bit as the bright sun light caressed her face, "oh, for Fira's sake, couldnt Voda bring some clouds?" she moaned displeased about the warmth of the day. She stood up, gasping slightly as she realized her shoulder had been pressed against the Summoner's Stone and was now sore, "oh, fantastic, that is all i needed, broken bones" she stated with a displeased voice. Her hand traveled torwards her eyes in search of her watch, immediatly her eyes widdened, "oh, for Oceano's sake, TORMENTA!" she yelled at the large, winged figure that slept peacefully on the shadow of a tree. Tormenta looked up startled, her dark eyes flashing with confussion, "Tormenta, you didnt wake us up, look, its nearly mid-day and we are still sleeping" she yelled enraged at the bird. Tormenta stood up as tall as her lage winged figure was, wich was deffinitely more than the Summoner, her eyes flashed with anger but also respect. Her large wings oppened once more to show her majesty and power, "oh but i did, and you told me to shut up, remember Jag?" she hawked, her voice burned like enraged fire. Jag was proud and would never admit she was wrong, "ight, because then it was TOO early, you could have woken us up still like i told you, or arent you a pidgeot, the early riser?" she yelled at the top of her voice. The loud yells and screams emited by both females statled the other members of the group wich started to wake up alarmed by the conmotion. Lupin, the dark haired Shapeshifter, and Jolt, the human jolteon, ran torwards both females to stop their yells and avoid a larger quarrel between the two. Jolt stood in front of Tormenta, his fear and surprise building into electricity and acumulting in specialized electric sacs under his skin, his arms raised to keep the much larger creature from advancing. Lupin's thin but strong arms grabbed Jag from the shoulders making her wince in pain at the pressure in her sore shoulder, "calm down Jag, we were all exhausted after last night's fight, we overslept, dont blame the pidgeot for it" he explained, his voice was manly but soft and low rising faintly over a whisper. The Summoner calmed down nearly immediatly as his wise words sank in, for once in her life she let her pride aside as she admited to the bird she had been too rough on her. Tormenta nodded solemnly, a pleased look traveled across her eyes, "it is all right, Jag, it was my fault too" she said kindly admitting her own mistake. Lupin stared at them with a please look, he had managed to calm them down and avoid a larger fight erupting between the both. Rinoa walked torwards the Summoner, her amber eyes shinning with pleasure as she seemed to have recently realize that last night's event hadnt been a dream, "your Majesty, good morning, i sincerely hope you have had a pleasant sleep" she said all of a sudden, her voice flowing with notes of kindness and pleasure. Jag tilted her head at the kneeling woman in front of her, an eyebrow raised showed her confussion, "erm...Rin, i might be descendant from a queen and a king but Pozivnad no longer exists" she explained calmly and carefully as if explaining to a little child that Santa Clause doesnt exist trying to produce the less pain possible. Rin shook her head wildly, "no Jaguar, it exist, it is still alive somehere, i know it and you will return to become a powerful and strong queen everyone will adore" she said proudly and excitedly, her fist moving up in a sing of power. Jag nodded feeling unsure about her words but excited at the same time, "ok, Rin but dont call me your majesty and dont treat me like a princess, treat me like a friend, ok?" she asked the young Witch feeling slightly flattered. Rin nodded standing up and Jag swore she had seen a tear glitter in her cheek before she turned arround, a tear of happiness since this woman had never had any friend.

Lupin searched into his bagpack for the cooking items, he pulled out a large frying pan, some eggs, flour, sugar, a bottle full of milk, a large bowl and some other items like spoons, forks and knives. He focused his gaze on the spreading party, each of them walking distractedly arround or sitting on a stone reading or thinking, "hey guys, I'm going to prepare breakfast so i could do with some help" he yelled, his voice still misterious but strong and powerful. Everyone looked up expectant to see wich orders they received, "Jolt, you'll go get me some sticks to make a fire, Chris, go fill this bottle with water, and as you go you could do with filling all the canteens for the journey, Rin, you stay with me, i'm gonna need your help" he explained getting an agreeing nod from the two boys before they disappeared in the thickness of the sunny forest. Jag stood up grabbing her pokeballs, "i think i'll go train a little, call me when breakfast is ready, i'll be by the river" she explained searching into Jolt's bagpack for Samriya's pokeball, the legendary scyther. Lupin looked up a second after Jag's slender and gracious figure had vanished engulfed by the numerous trees and plants, "by the river?" he told himself staring into the infinite depths of empty space. 

Jag reached the river with Bluemist, the vaporeon at her heels, her eyes examined cautiously the enviroment then she let out a large amount of air that seemed like she had been holding it for a long time. The place was deffinitely wonderful to any creatures exes, perhaps in exception of Humans. The roar of a nearby waterfall could be heard singing in unision with the gentle whisper of the moving water much calmer in this area. The trees murmured under a gentle breeze, the leaves rustled gently, chimming like tiny bells, adding to the friendly sound of moving water. The sun reflected on the silvery surface of the unsteady water, being defeated by the strength of the small stream and the humid power of water. Jag breathed deeply absorbing the numerous and pleasant smells that slowly floated from the heating grass almost as if desiring to absorb the nature, peace and wise carefully hidden by this plants. Without care Jag removed her T-shirt and jeans revealing a dark blue swimming costume. The cloth caressed her body gently accentuating her slender and elegant shape, wrapping her torso so tightly it seemed part of her skin. With a graceful leap she penetrated head first the dancing waters, her body moved elegantly as she flew across the col and thin air, traveling torwards the cold stream. She felt the cold water lick her body insistently, freezing currents circled her legs, stomach, arms and head, getting her into an spiraling dance of life and nature. Her icy blue eyes were open and her gaze observed everything through the christaline water, stones that glowed a shade of blueish caressed by the difracting rays of sneaky sun and fish that cowardly swam away when the Summoner aproached. Jag heard the sound of a few bubbles echoing in the magnificent water, floating lazily to meet the atmosphere and release the oxigen, hidrogen and other gases contained inside them. The sound of water splitting followed by a penetrating silence told her that the water dog, Bluemist had penetrated the river as well, unable to hold back anymore she had felt the pull of water atracting her. Jag smiled to herself feeling the pleasure of being underwater, even when the cold was nearly unbearable she had never felt such a calm and peace as she was feeling now, "and to say my aunt wanted me to be a fire pokemon trainer, if she saw me now enjoying the water, being the gym leader of a gym that only had water pokemon, she would surely have a heart attack if she hadnt been dead already" the Summoner thought to herself emmiting a gentle chuckle that nearly made her swallow bucketfulls of water. She started feeling the lack of oxigent bother her and was forced to emerge, the pressure in her chest told her that her lungs claimed more oxigen before her brain paralized totally and she, oviously, died. The surface of the water exploded in millions of drops as the woman's head appeared from under the water, her wet hair dancing and traveling to her back at the sudden movement she did. Her mouth oppened letting large ammounts of air fill her lungs, the gentle breeze cooled her pale skin giving her chills down her spine. 

The agile Summoner climbed onto a lage boulder that stood proud and strong resisting the currents that attempted to wash it away, part of it submerged inside the crystal clear water and easily visual. Bluemist emerged all of a suddent, her body flying outside the water as she gracefully leapt, impulsing herself with her powerful tail and landing on another boulder. Jag stared at the water dog sensing her hunger of battle, "Bluemist, ready?" she asked the water dog, her voice flowing with pride and excitement. Bluemist nodded crouching on the boulder, her chest nearly touching the grey surface of the rock and her siren like til swaying back and forth like an impatient cat. Jag grabbed the pokeball she had reserved for this ocassion, she knew this wasnt her poemon wich would make things much more exciting and tough, "gooo, Samriya!" she explaimed tossing the pokeball to the air. The red and white sphere rolled, its colours mixing and becoming a spiraling ball of a very faint, pinkish colour with traces of black. It stopped all of a sudden floating on the air for a very brief moment, the two parts split open and a very bright, white light irradiated from inside the electronical device. A large beam of energy escaped the pokeball and landed on a rock, each atom reunited with the other creating empty space between them and shaping a large creature. The pokeball returned to Jag's hand who grabbed it easily and passively in a demonstration that she was used to this reaction. The bright light faded revealing a large, green dinosaur like creature, the long a thin tail whipped back and forth inpatiently as Samriya waited for the action to beggin. Her body was tall and slender fit for leaping and running and extremely agile, arround her waist was a strap of cloth covering her private area and hanging from it were two silvery scythes that glittered with the golden sun caressing them. Both, her feet and arm were terminated in long, thin fingeres decorated with hook like, sharp claws, desinged to tear the toughest flesh. Her head was long, and three peaks decorated it, however it showed to have evolved into a much more human head than the long extinguished dinosaurs. A headband with a reddish jewel was placed arround her forehead, a sign about her social position, Warrior from the order of the Dragon belonging to the kingdom of Melecia, the country of the Legendary Scythers. 

Jag nodded and her arm moved swiftly in a diagonal line in front of her, "Bluemist, attack" her voice yelled loudly showing the power and determination that characterised her. Bluemist nodded, her eyebrows narrowed and her swift legs ready to attack the worthy opponent, her body was filled with adrenaline and a feeling of excitement and likeness torwards fighting engulfed her. Bluemist's mouth oppened as wide as her jaws permitted, her eyes flashed with strenght and power, her specialized organ secreted large amounts of water. Her stomach pushed the water forward creating a thick colum of liquid traveling torward Samriya with great speed and strenght due to the enormous pressure that released it. Samriya waited, her observant eyes examining the speeding fluid, her brain calculating the escape with an unimaginable accuracy and intelligence. Suddenly she disappeared, the columof water smashed against a large wall of greyish stone, the liquid spreaded quickly to the sides like a star with thousand arms while its powerful nucleus scratched the rock creating a small hole. But the Legendary Scyther had been saved from the attack, her elastic tendins and fibrous, strong muscles had impulsed her to the skies in a graceful leap. She landed elegantly on the stone and smiled proudly, her body straight and her legs crossed like a ballerina, both the scythes at each side of her body in a winning pose. Before Bluemist could react the speedy creature leapt forward so quickly not even a hawk's eyes could have seen the reptilian animal dashing across the air with the speed of a jet plane. The Scyther's clawed foot made contact with Bluemist's extremely thin and impermeable fur located on her chest. The impact sent the vaporeon flying a couple of metres before gravity pulled her into the river. Bluemist entered the crystal clear water splashing a large amount of water, slightly incoherent for her weight but her speed was still great and the impact was greater. Her large, deep blue eyes oppened, their special skin protected them from the pain of water entering them and created an effect similar to diving glasses allowing her to see everything inside the river as clearly as outside. However her mind was busy planning out her next move while a flaming feeling of rage burned her from inside, consuming her body and heart and blinding her eyes into taking dastic measures. Her musculous, finned tail moved easily, impulsing her forward quicker than a dolphin, on ground she was agile and quick, but in water she was simply the master. Her back arched as she directed her body up in a graceful and elegant leap, her legs pressed against her body to create an aerodinamic shape and move with much more ease. 

The surface of the water exploded in a million crystal drops as the vaporeon's elegant figure appeared from the depths of the shaky river. The feline's blue fur glowed with a sapphire light as the sun caressed the silky fur jeallows for not having such as beauty and knowing the power water had against her. However hidden in the depths of her eyes shone a strange malice that shook Jag's heart and wrapped it with a veil of frozen ice. Bluemist moved her tail foward with great force hitting Samriya's beck. The surprised scyther lost her balance easily, something rare in such an agile creature, and started leaning dangerously torwards the shaking waters from the river. Bluemist didnt give her time to touch the whirling waters, her mouth oppened and a specialized organ used stored helium in gaseous state to freeze the colum of water that rushed up her throat. The beam cut the wind freezing the silent drops that splashed from the river's constant motion, a whipping sound could be heard on its way torwards the scyther. The ice beam glowed with a nearly radioactive light caused by the helium gas, its razor edges menacing to tear anything on their way with their glittering points. Dazed and unbalanced as she was, Samriya couldnt dodge the freezing beam of radioactive ice and it reached her. A loud shriek escaped her green lips and filtrated through his fangs as an intense wave of pain rushed through her back. Her whole body collapsed and her slender figure was engulfed by the roaring water running down the river, the water splashed noisily as the river swallowed her. Bluemist landed proudly on the rock, her eyes gazed at the spot where Samriya had vanished but her head was up and straight in pose of pride. However Jag's eyes scanned the river nervously, a freezing wave of worry pressed her torso and her wide, icy blue eyes attempted to penetrate the water and see where Samriya was located knowing well she could drown. 

However the water exploded one more time and two scyther glittered with a blinding light as Fira blessed them. An angry face, a high pitched yell of war and the swift swish of blades cutting the air followed by the silent sound of tearing flesh and Samriya was back in battle, standing proud on a stone far from the other, a stone she had reached by impulsing herself with a powerful kick on the other stone. Bluemist winced in pain, both her sides had been cut badly and the pain had grown to nearly unbearable boundaries. Unable to sostain her light weight a second longer, her legs bent and her whole body collapsed on the stone sending a wave of pain across her skin. She whimpered like a dog that has been shot down and is wondeed to death, her paw traveled torwards the wound and touched it faintly since the slightest contact expanded the suffering. She retreived it quickly and took a look at the black surface of her silent pads, they were stained with a crimson fluid darkenned by the night colour of her palms. Blood, this vision sent a greater fury across Bluemist's veins and mind, a much more dangerous beast seemed to grow inside her soul as her eyes pierced the Legendary Scyther, blades on them, ready to tear. She stood up quickly, the pain had subsided as the feeling of rage, anger and fury burnt every inch of her aquatic body, she had literally healed completely and the gashes had dissapeared without leaving a single trace of a scar or blood. Bluemist eyes glowed with a bright, blueish light, althought this glow remained for scarcely two seconds before fading and resuming her normal dark blue colour. Her jaws oppened wide and all of a sudden two beams the smale light escaped her mouth, they were of a very intense light blue colour, nearly icy, and they zigzagged with a very nead, rippling motion shaping numerous infinite symbols as they interlaced. A soung, like a siren's song, escaped her mouth, magical and charming at first but painful to the ears as she observed. Samriya was nocked by the attack, her eyes shut tightly and her clawed hands dropped the scythes wich disapeared in the realms of the river with a splash. The two beams parted away and started wrapping around her, floating in oposite directions but engulfing her with energetical waves of light and sound. The beams pulsated sending high pitched waves of sound that penetrated Samriya's ears tearing and piercing her eardrums and hurting her. She collapsed on her knees, her slender fingers attemtping to cover her ears and stop the invisible sound into reaching her head and hurt her but it was all a hopeless attemtp. Soon her mouth erupted with yells of pain and fear, "stop it! stop it! for the noble kingdom of Melecia, please stop!" she whailed uncontrolably, her claws now digging into her flesh out of pure frustration and pain. She was suffering terribly for a warrior of Melecia would never plead mercy even if the enemy had her pinned to the floor and a lance ready to tear her neck, but there were times when not even the most couragefull of the warriors could stand against a certain enemy or situation.

Jag stared at the attack with a look of surprise, her mind unable to recognize it but her soul feeling the extreme power that formed this attack and fearing it. She picked a pokeball she had located to a special magnetic band on her swimming costume and tossed it, "Garurumon, go take my pokedex" she comanded as the spherical object split open releasing a large pokemon. It was darker than night and graceful like a cat, agile and quick like a pidgeot at flight, lord of darkness between those of his kind. He was a dog, larger than the average of his kind, his whole body was slender but musculous and his fur was completely black except his belly and muzzle wich was a dark orangeish colour. Bands of thicker fur of a yellowish colour were located as striped on his musculous back, as rings on his long ubt powerful legs or shaping a collar arround his neck. Sticking out of his head were a pair of horns, sharp but weak, used between the members of his kind as a item of mate and battle at times. A long tail finished in a point shapped like the head of an arrow whipped back and forth light like a feather. His eyes were of a bright amber colour known to glow reddish in the nights of full moon, those were observant eyes that let nothing escape them, that was the most dangerous part of his body. He was Garurumon as humans called him, although his real name was Hunamro, leader of the Pack of Monte Nevado, the Nit Kyrum or dogs of the night. Their leader known for his strenght, power and wise to lead his pack to productive hunting areas hidden deep in the unknown realms of New Island, his fame also reached humans and other breeds with the knowledge of the magic this houndoom possesed, wich was known to reach unimaginable realms. Actual legends tell of how this Nit Kyrum was able to stand an attack by six powerful opponent, a charizard, a dragonite, a jolteon, a lapras, a butterfree and a venasaur, and still defeat them until standing alone against the jolteon. This same legend tells of how the jolteon known as the Demon and Hunamro fought from dawn till sunset before both of them dissapeared to never be seen. Some say they killed each other and their bodies, both magical, vanished into what they were, energy, and others say Hunamro used his remaining magic to kill the jolteon and continuously died and in the place where he was bloomed a tree. The truth to that event remains a mistery but both, Nit Kyrum and jolteon lived by some miracle and Jag was there, somehow she had been teleported by a strange mist and the electric dog battled Garurumon. Both pokemon nearly died but once Hunamro had been captured Jag had returned to the forest and Jolt was completely healed. But Jag knows nothing about the rest of the story, she doesnt know about the Nit Kyrum or their powerful leader and is just proud about her noble pokemon.

 Garurumon searched between Jag's sprawled clothes and picked up the pokedex, his sharp and powerful jaws wrapped gently arround the metal. Garurumon leapt back on the stone where his trainer and friend was, his legs impulsed him gracefully as he landed on the stone. He handed her the pokedex, his tail waved gently behind his back, wobbling like a whip, a look of pleasure glowed in his eyes as he nodded solemnly. Jag nodded back in a thankful signal and pointed the pokedex at the attacking Bluemist, "attack unknown, pokemon unknown" the pokedex said in an electronical voice. This sudden revelation shocked her more than a million thunderbolts created by Jolt, yet  Jag's understanding was unable to process the sudden knowledge, how wasnt Bluemist a pokemon? Jag had lived with her family vaporeon and she knew exactly what one looked like, and this was deffinitely a vaporeon, then why did the pokedex say she wasnt a vaporeon? A silent growl escaped Garurmon's lips as he stared at the suffering scyther and attacking vaporeon with knowing eyes and troubled soul.

To be continued...

I want to apologize since this was a really short chapter and the next one will be as well, most likely also sorry if i take long in posting them, i have the end planned out and several aspects of the story but still the ideas come whenever they want so it takes me a while to get over writters block.

**Also i'd like to thank all those faithful readers who have been kind and reviewed, and forgive me if the story looks weird and you cant understand it at times, just send me an e-mail and i will explain.**

**Lirawèn**


	11. The Amazon Warrior 2nd Part

Observing with a face full of fear the  suffering dragon knight she raised a hand, Samriya yelled and pleaded for mercy into her suffering, her voice slowly fading and Jag knew she was either loosing conciousness or loosing life. Jag raised a hand high on the sky, a hand that had summoner many beast wich now trembled in fear, fear of her pokemon and fear of what might have happened to the attacked pokemon, "Bluemist, STOP" her voice yelled a bit shaky but filled with the power that characterised her Summoner self. Bluemist howled loudly closing her mouth and cutting the string of zigzzaging light like you would cut an overly tensed string with a pair of scissors. The light wobbled like jelly before fading into an explosion of millions of tiny dots of blueish white light that landed in the surface of the river and dissapeared after a few seconds. For a small while the river's surface looked like a mirror reflecting a light sky splashed with millions of silvery stars that glittered brightly before hiding into their dark realms escaping the powerful light belonging to Fira. Bluemist shook her head and focused a smiling but somewhat worried gaze on the Summoner, her eyes inmediatly noticed the look of hathred and the set of sharp fangs belonging to the Nit Kyrum and her smile inmediatly faded. She was slightly dizzy, her eyes took a while to focus and her legs feel a little numb and weak but over that she was fine. Her eyes moved torwards the stone where the Legendary Scyther lay, clawed hands placed over the head, a look of pain drawn on her face and heavy breathing moving her sides with trouble. The vaporeon was inmediatly striken with a shot of cold wind at the realization it was her who had done this, "Great Oceanos, what have I done?" she yelled gaining effort to power her fading voice in a loud enough volume to be heard. Garurumon couldnt conain his anger a second longer, "devil, daughter of all the evil, you dont deserve a place between those who are noble and valiant warriors, you shall return to the shadows that spitted you" the great houndoom growled in fury and rage. Jag looked down at the dog recovering the sense of existence as the shock seemed to have faded, a quick glance directed to the blue water dog saw her taking a step back and a look of terror and worry cross her face, "sorrow?" Jag thought. Yes, she had seen sorrow in the animal's eyes, sorrow and regret for her actions, she couldn't understand what the creature was or why she had done that, but she knew something, she was not evil and she regreted deeply her terrible actions. Jag looked down at the great Nit Kyrum with a very severe face, "Garu, stop! Give the poor creature a chance will you?" she commanded authoritally. The dog stared at her but his deep amber eyes, full of rage, soon faded into submission and respect torwards the woman, he lowered his ears and head and a silent whimper escaped his throat. Jag returned him to the pokeball, a reddish beam of translucid light transformed the animal's body into his atomic particles and absorved the body into the electronic sphere where it would be safely guarded. 

Continuously she looked at the wonded scyther with worry, "Samriya?" she asked faintly not expecting to get an answer. But to her surprise the animal's violet eyes oppened, her clawed hands retreated from the spot where the ear holes were situated, and a look of reliefe but slight terror crossed her face. She stood up with great effort, her legs trembling under her extremely slim figure and light weight, and a look of shock and terror crossed her face at the vision of the blue dog, so much she nearly fell off the stone when taking a step back to avoid another attack. Jag found her voice hidden in her throat, somehow she felt relieved that, appart from weak, the Dragon Knight seemed all right, "Samriya? Are you ok?" she asked extremely concerned, a pokeball ready in her hand. Samriya nodded, "yes, Summoner, I am all right, yet this creature hurted me deeply I guard no anger torwards her" she said bowing deeply and casting Bluemist a look of honour but a perceptible shadow of fear was casted over the animal's violet eyes, "you have batteled well and defeated a Warrior of the Dragons, congratulations Bluemist" Samriya's voice spoke once more hinting a slight fear but being an expert in hiding her feelings. Bluemist stared at the slender creature with a look of pain and sorrow, her insides convulsed in pain, not physical but the feeling of a terrible pain, a pain for hurting one of the creatures she had considered an undefeatable warrior and that she had defeated through the dark arts. It had been a very long time since she hadnt lost control like that, longer that she could remember, but slowly memories of fights going on came to her mind, fights that had caused her expulsion from the pack. 

To be continued...

AN:i know this chapter is short and it has taken me a long while to write, the reason for this is that i am writting two other unpopular stories, Pathcross (sequel to my most popular story, Hidden Wonders) and In My Heart, with is sequel to You Loved me the Most, a true story. I would like to thank The_Maelstrom_Mephisto for being my most faithful reviewer. I'd also like to thank Twilight_the_Umbreon for her, EXTREMELY COMPLETE and very EDUCATIONAL review. Also Mr AC Ishida was a great peson to review my story without reading it, but oh well, he was my first reviewer...:D anyways, if any of you consider this worth being continued, drop me a review, if you dont, well, too bad for you cuz i'll be a great writter, :D.


End file.
